Dating Chronicles
by Goldenflower123
Summary: Never in my wildest dreams would I thought the leaders of the four tribes would come to earth and ask for my hand in marriage! But before I decide, I want to get to know each of them first.
1. Meeting at Midnight

**A/N** **: I am super excited because this is my first fan fiction post (happy dance)! This Chaotic story and another one has been rolling around in the back of my head for a very long time. After a lot of trial and error I was recently able to get a plot together and start typing it up, but I need you guy's help to put it all together. I'll tell you more details at the end of the chapter because it would ruin what the story will be about. I know it's mean but it's for your own good. The story will be rated T just in case because I might slip a cuss work in here and there, just to give you guys a heads up. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 **Declaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic, including the TV show, card game or its characters, I only own my main character and this plot.**

The honking of car horns and the occasional screeching of tires could be heard in the distance, ruining the night's peaceful silence. " _Of course there's noise_ ," Alice thought irritably " _New York wouldn't be known_ _as the_ City that Never Sleeps _if it didn't_." Even in Central Park you can still hear the city's constant chatter, even if you want so much to get away for some needed peace and quiet. That was the reason why Alice was here to take a nice and quiet stroll through the park to relax on her way home. Alice has always been that way, she's never liked the fast paced or loud noises that came with living in a big city like New York. But coming to live here wasn't her idea, tragic circumstances brought Alice to this concrete metropolis and it began when she was very young.

When Alice Amelia Rosewood was only 3-years-old her parents died in a car accident leaving her an orphan. Because Alice had no other living relatives to take her in she was practically raised in an orphanage until she was of legal age. Living in an orphanage was difficult, terrifying and lonely especially for someone who was as young as Alice. She never made any friends when she lived at the orphanage, so by the time she was 7-years-old Alice starting taking an interest in a number of hobbies; including jewelry making, drawing, reading and writing to help pass the time and bring her comfort. But the biggest thing she loved to do was collect Chaotic Cards. While other children in the orphanage were into Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh, Alice would buy Chaotic Cards because they were different from other card games and she also loved to watch the show and learn about all the Creatures, Perim and the World of Chaotic. Her favorite tribes were the Overworlders and the Mipedians, however Alice liked to learn about the strengths and weaknesses of all the creatures even if they were from a different tribe because she believed all creatures were good for something. Even after the TV show ended and the card game lost its popularity, Alice still continued loving chaotic and collected the cards when she could find them. When Alice turned 18 she was legally old enough to live somewhere else, so the people at the orphanage arranged for her to go and take classes at a collage of her choice because of her great artistic ability. They sent Alice's artwork and story's she written to collages all over the United States, but the only one who would accept her was an art school in New York City because she didn't have an opportunity to receive an education at the orphanage. Alice wasn't very happy about the idea of moving to New York but she didn't have a choice, she had nowhere else to go. The only processions Alice packed were her art materials, chaotic cards and then left the orphanage behind.

That was three years ago, now 21-years-old Alice has received a degree in Creative Writing and another in Fine Arts. Alice was able to get out of art collage so quickly was because she already knew all of the material and the Writing and Art instructors had nothing to teach her, so they sent her on her way with two art bachelor's degrees that would take a normal student four years to receive one! That didn't stop Alice from wanting to draw or write more, she went to art seminars at the nearby art studio and occasionally helped other artists with their artworks and stories. The art studio is only a block away from Alice's apartment, so it didn't take long for her to walk home but one of the instructors asked her to stay late and help a young boy who was having trouble painting with watercolors. When she was finished teaching, Alice needed to stop by the store and get some groceries and cat food for her three cats, by the time she was ready to go home, her watch said it was almost midnight so Alice decided to take a shortcut and walk through Central Park.

That is why Alice is currently here, even though she normally never walked through Central Park at this time of night she had no other options and needed to get home fast, it wasn't safe to walk alone through the city at night because muggers have been known to attack people who were by themselves, especially women. Shifting her armload of produce to her left arm, Alice used her pink polished right hand to push her long wavy blonde hair behind her right ear, black kitten heeled shoes made tap noises as she walk at a quick pace down the concrete sidewalk. Alice's baby blue eyes kept watch making sure she wasn't being followed by anyone, she used her right hand again to tighten her white trench coat around her body. Alice had worn a knee length A-line black skirt with a white button down shirt that day and even though it was the start of summer, nights in New York can still get pretty cold.

Alice kept on walking and was about half way to her apartment when she suddenly heard some rustling noises coming from some bushes that were right by the sidewalk. Alice began to get very scared because she thought it was someone trying to rob her, she crying out "Don't you dare jump me!" Alice yelled "I have my cell phone and if you so much as attempted to touch me I'll call the police!" A second after she said that whoever was hiding stepped out of the bushes and revealed himself. Alice let out a startled scream and took a couple steps back as she let her arm load of items fall to the ground, because it wasn't a person who came out of those bushes, but a huge 10 foot monster!

The creature resembled a gargoyle without a pair of wings, with flaming red skin, blue eyes, and a long tail that swished back and forth behind him. He also had two huge horns protruding from both sides of his head with a number of spikes on his back and going down to the tip of his tail. The only cloths the creature wore were a pair of iron shoes, spiked arm bands and a loincloth with a gold belt that had a blue stone attached to the front. He was also very muscular, Alice thought he looked like he could lift a semi-truck up with his bare hands and throw it across the park like it was a sack of flour.

Alice took one more step back as the huge red creature continued to stare at her. She must have still looked terrified because he suddenly smiled and said, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you Alice." in a low and rough voice that almost sounded soft.

She suddenly froze and asked in a scared voice "H-How do you know my name, and who-what are you?"

The creature suddenly looked surprised and then said in a sad voice, "Don't you remember me? You used to watch me all the time when I was on Chaotic."

Alice stopped moving and squinted her eyes at him for a long time, trying to recollect where she had seen this creature before. Then she suddenly remembered letting out a surprised gasp, "Are you-Your Chaor, Leader of the Underworld!"

Chaor's face brightened with delight, "I knew you remembered me." he said starting to walk towards her.

Alice started walking backwards again when he got too close, "What are you doing here?" she asked, while trying to keep distance between her and the huge red creature.

Chaor let out a chuckle as he continued to walk towards Alice, "I've come to take you back to Perim, because I want you to be my wife."

"WIFE!" Alice yelled out, backing up against a tree, completely shocked at what the creature had just said to her.

"That's right my dear and I've had my eye on you for a very long time, now I want to take you back and make you my queen." Chaor said, reaching his hand out and was about to grab Alice when suddenly, "Keep your filthy claws off her Chaor!" a masculine voice yelled out.

Alice and Chaor both snapped their heads towards the source of the voice and saw another creature standing a few feet away from them, but it didn't take Alice long to know who this one was, "Maxxor!" she said in a shocked voice. Maxxor is a 9 feet 4 inch creature that looks almost like a human; except he has emerald green skin with purple markings all over his body, pointed ears, and spiked black hair with white stripes. He wore a red robe that looked like a toga with a belt that had a blue stone attached to it, Maxxor also had leather straps wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Just like Chaor, Maxxor looked very muscular and strong.

"What are _you_ doing here Maxxor?" Chaor growled, threating the great Overworld leader while keeping Alice pined against the tree. Maxxor's golden eyes turned and looked at Alice "The same reason as you are Chaor, to take Alice home and make her my queen and I don't intended to let you have her!" Maxxor yelled as he ran forward shooting power pulses toward Chaor.

Chaor jumped to the left, evading the attack and shot an ember swarm attack back toward Maxxor. Maxxor easily dodged the attack by jumping high into the air and came down to collide with Chaor, sending both of the creatures flying backwards.

Alice stayed where she was against the tree, to astonish to even move! As she continued to watch the Overworld and Underworld leaders fight, Alice brought both of her hands to each side of her face and tried to slap herself awake, " _Ok, it's happened_ ," Alice thought, " _not getting enough sleep is starting to make me hallucinate_!" Trying to find some explanation as to why she was seeing creatures from a cartoon she used to watch as a kid and why they both wanted to marry her.

However another voice said, "Well it seems I wasn't the only one looking for Alice." Bringing the blonde haired girl back to reality. Maxxor and Chaor both ceased their fighting to identify who spoke. Alice turned her head to the left also see who the creatures were looking at, a lizard like creature was standing just a few feet away, under an oak tree.

The lizard creature was 6 feet 6 inches, with tan scales covering his body, pink eyes, and a long tail. He had horns and spikes protruding from both sides and the back of his head, also on the tip of his nose. The lizard creature wore armor; including a purple breast plate and arm bands, tan leg guards, and an orange and yellow loincloth with a design that resembled an eye. He also wore a blue cape and a sword strapped to his waist, he is also very muscular.

"Prince Mudeenu!" Alice exclaimed, recognizing the Captain of the Royal Guard for the Mipedians. Mudeenu turned and smiled sweetly at her, pleased that she remembered him, "I'm overjoyed that you remember my name Alice," taking a bow in her direction "and you are lovelier that I expected you to be." Alice couldn't but blush from Mudeenu's compliment and saying, "Thank you", returning his bow with a curtsy and a smile.

"What do you want Mudeenu?" Maxxor asked, bringing the attention of both Alice and Mipedian back to him. "The same thing as Chaor and you Maxxor," answered Mudeenu, "to make Alice my wife, but I looks like I'll have to fight for her, which I'm all too happy to do." He then used his sword to launch an energy attack at both Chaor and Maxxor. " _Oh no_." Alice thought as Mudeenu jumped into the battle for a three-way fight for her hand.

Not a moment after Mudeenu intervened; a cyclone slam attack came out of nowhere, sending all three creatures sailing into the air, and sent them crashing into the ground with a thud. Alice and the Creatures looked to where the attack came from and standing not far off was another Mipedian. "Iflar" snarled Chaor getting back up, " _The Mipedian Crown Prince_?" thought Alice as she moved around the tree to get a better view of the newly arrived Creature.

Prince Iflar is a 7 feet 3 inch pure white Mipedian, with long silver hair and tail that splits into three tips. He has emerald green eyes and large spikes protruding from the back of his skull. Iflar wore blue and gold armor covering his chest, around his head, arms and legs. He also wore a blue and gold loincloth, a sword around his waist and a blue cape. But unlike the other Creatures, Iflar is a lot scrawnier so much so he appears sickly, but Alice knew looks can be deceiving and how powerful he can be.

"Iflar, what are you doing here?" asked Mudeenu, genuinely shocked to see his cousin here.

"When I saw you sneaking away from the palace I knew what you were up to, so I followed and you've confirmed my suspicions dear cousin." Answered Iflar, with an angry look on his face.

"Not true my Prince," Mudeenu begged, "I was merely trying to bring Alice to you, so she could be your future queen!"

Iflar shook his head "Don't try and lie to me Mudeenu, you desire Alice just as much as I do and I won't let you or Maxxor and Chaor have her!" shouted Iflar as he jumped into the air, summoning another cyclone slam attack towards the three creatures, triggering another fight.

At the sidelines Alice said to herself, "I need to find a way to stop this.", and she was right all these explosions the attacks were making would attracted unwanted attention from not just other New Yorkers, but the Police as well. But she was brought back to reality when a rock wave attack caught the four battling creature attention. Alice looked to where the creatures were looking and saw yet another creature, but this one was easily recognizable. "Odu-Bathax!" shouted Alice, " _Of course we need to have a Danian in the_ _mix_ " she then thought irritably.

The Danian battle master is 9 feet tall with a hard blue exoskeleton. He piercing red eyes, walks on two legs and has four arms, all of them have a blade attached to use as weapons. Odu-Bathax also has two huge red antennae's coming out of his back, he was also very muscular and strong looking.

"What are you doing here _Danian_?" asked Mudeenu as if he was some kind of poison.

"To find my bride," answered Odu-Bathax, "and once I defeat all of you Alice will be mine!" He then shot iron ball attacks at all the battling creatures, continuing the brawl.

" _This has gone on far enough, I need to stop this now!"_ Alice thought. She ran towards the fighting creatures trying to get their attention but it was no use, with all the shouting and attacks being shot, none of the creatures could hear her.

But Alice kept on running until she tripped over some disturbed earth, probably from a terra port attack, and landed with a thud on the ground. Alice was winded for a few moments when suddenly a rock wave attack was heading straight for her! She let out a scared scream, covered her head with her arms and braced for the impacted, but it never came.

Alice uncovered her eyes and looked up. She was shocked to see that both Chaor and Maxxor had protected her by blocking the rock wave attack from hitting her. Maxxor and Chaor both turned their heads to look at her but it was Maxxor who spoke, "Are you alright Alice?" he asked. "Yes, I'm ok" she said, quickly getting back on her feet and brushing herself off.

"What were you thinking you _idiot_?" shouted Iflar, yelling at Odu-Bathax who had shot the attack, "Alice could have been seriously injured!"

"I couldn't see her!" Odu-Bathax shouted back in his defense, but he was ashamed for almost hitting Alice.

"Maxxor, Chaor your arms!" said Alice, noticing their injuries. Chaors right arm and Maxxors left arm were all cut up and bloody because they used them to stop the rock wave attack from hitting Alice.

She ran up to them to inspect their wounds. Chaor said, "It's all right Alice, we'll be fine." Trying to reassure her. "It's _not_ alright this happened to you because I was being stupid!" said Alice with a lot of remorse in her voice. "Listen, we all need to get out of here," she said to all the creatures when they gathered around her, "the commotion you guys were making probably alerted the police and their on way here, we need to go to a more secluded area so I can treat all your wounds. I know this park like the back of my hand, I'll lead you there."

All five creatures nodded their heads in understanding. Alice gathered all of her dropped groceries and started running east, toward the area she was talking about. The leaders ran with her, following close behind. All the creatures admired how fast Alice was, even if she was carry a lot of stuff they still almost couldn't keep up with her!

When they arrived to the secluded area of the park, it was completely surrounded by trees making a complete circle. A bench was under the biggest tree and the only available light was the moon shining over head in the cloud less sky.

Alice had both Maxxor and Chaor sit on the ground so she could treat their injuries. They both sat down without any objections while Alice sat her bags on the bench and started looking through them for what she was looking for. "You're lucky I bought a first aid kit at the store today." she told them after Alice pulled the white container out of a bag.

"Why did you need one?" Mudeenu asked with a raised brow.

Alice look to him and answered, "When you live with three cats you have your fair share of scratches from time to time." with a bit of a laugh in her voice. All the creatures thought she had a beautiful laugh.

Alice began doctoring Maxxors wounds first, then she said in a determined voice, "I want some answers from you guys, why are you here and why do you all want me to be your wife?"

All the creatures were silent for a moment as they looked to one another, but it was Mudeenu who spoke first, "We've all had are eye on you for a very long time Alice," he began "it started when you were just a child watching the TV show."

"We began watching over you after you touched us by how much you loved to watch us on Chaotic," Chaor continued, "even after the game was over you still adored it even when other fans eventually forgot about."

Maxxor blushed softly before he said, "But then we all started to develop feelings for you as you got older, and began arguing about who would make you his bride."

"So we all raced to develop a device that could transport us to earth so we could find you, and that's how we got here." Finishing Iflar. Odu-Bathax remand silent, still not able to look Alice in the eye for what he almost did to her.

Alice completed patching up Maxxor and Chaor, she then turned around to look at the creatures with a smile on her face. "I'm touched and it's sweet that you did all that for me," she said causing all the creatures to smile brightly, including Odu-Bathax "and because you all went to that trouble to get here, I'll accept one of your proposals, on one condition." Alice said, lifting up a finger.

"What?" Maxxor asked with excitement in his voice after he and Chaor got back on their feet.

"I want to go on a date with each of you first." Alice said. All the leaders looked confused for a second, they had never heard of the word "date" before.

"What is that?" Odu-Bathax asked

Alice thought about it of a minute to try and put in their terminology. "It's when I spend time with each of you individually so I can get to know you better." She said after she thought about it. "Like courting?" asked Iflar. "Yeah, like that," answered Alice "and after everyone is done courting me, I'll choose which one of you I'll marry, but the choice will be mine and mine alone, understand?"

All the creatures nodded their heads in understanding, excited to spend time with Alice. "You'll each take turns and every week we'll rotate," Alice explained, "starting with Maxxor, Chaor, Iflar, Mudeenu, then ending with Odu-Bathax." All the creatures' nodded again with huge smiles on their faces.

"For now I want you all to go home and get patched up, then in a week you can come back Maxxor." Said Alice. Maxxor smiled and nodded his head once in her direction.

All the creatures then turned to leave but waved goodbye to Alice and she waved back. When they were completely gone leaving her alone, Alice gathered up her stuff and heading home for some much needed rest. " _I have a feeling this is going to be one interesting and excited adventure_." Alice thought with a smile.

 **A/N** **: Wow! That chapter took me almost three days to write, but I didn't want to cut it off and leave you guys hanging so that's my gift to you. Now to continue with what I mentioned earlier, you can probably guess with what I need you guy's help with. I am not familiar with New York, nor have I ever been there so I need some ideas about dating places (If there are any place you can take a 10 foot creature!) but I'll find a way to make it work. So anyone who has been to New York City recently or currently live there and have a restaurant or event idea, I'm all ears! My only rule is it has to be somewhere appropriate, the story is rated T and I'd like to keep it that way! But other than that, any ideas are welcome, and even if you don't have a suggestion I would love to hear any reviews about this story so far, I'm a new writer so any kind of critic is greatly appreciated. See you all next time!**


	2. Dating Maxxor 1 of 3

**A/N** **: After a lot of thinking, I've decided to split the week Alice spends with each creature into three parts; the "official" introduction, the actual date, and then the departure. The reason I did that is because it would be easier, instead of trying to squish the entire week into one chapter; that would take way to long and frankly I don't want to type that much! I also wanted to thank everyone who has viewed, is following, has favorite, and reviewed on this story this far, it really means a lot, anyway enjoy the first part of Alice dating Maxxor!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

It's now been a full week since Alice first met the five tribe leaders in Central Park, but it still felt like it was all just a dream. " _But I know it happened_ ," Alice thought as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, " _it all felt so real!_ "

The Art Studio that she works at was closed on Mondays and Tuesdays so Alice had a couple days off, and you could tell that just by looking at her. Her blond hair looked like a rats nest, and she was still in her PJ's; a plain grey T-shirt and monarch butterfly shorts that ended in the middle of her thighs.

Alice continued to stare at herself in the white rectangular mirror with both hands on the white oval shaped sink with a silver faucet imbedded in a white rectangular cabinet attached to the wall, trying to come up with a plan to detangle her hair. "Well Alice, this is what you get for not being able to lay still while you sleep." she said to herself in annoyance. She opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and picked up a purple bottle of detangling spray, Alice didn't need to use it very often but she always had some on hand in case her hair became too stubborn.

The Monday morning sun streamed through the bathroom window, making the white glittery bathroom tiles shimmer as Alice sprayed some detangle in her hair, then she started combing it out with her wooden brush.

Alice's bathroom was pretty small, probably the size of a broom closet. The mirror and sink was on the right side of the room, a bath tub with a silver showerhead and shower curtain was on the left; a small window with frosted glass was on the opposite wall right in front of the white painted door and a white square light fixture hung from the ceiling. As her hair started to ease out of its tangled mess, Alice's' mind started wandering to what she said to the five leaders about going on a date with them.

Even though she was excited about spending time with them, Alice was also a little nervous, " _I've_ _never gone on a date with anyone before, least of all with a 10 foot tall creature. I'm not sure_ _what to talk to them about, and they are leaders of their tribe after all, which makes things a little more nerve-racking_." Alice thought. " _And their way of courting is probably different too, I_ _guess we'll just have to see what happens_."

Alice put her detangling spray back in her medicine cabinet and laid the brush back on the counter just as she heard a knock on the front door. "Coming!" Alice yelled, she thought it was the mail man. She exited her bathroom, her bare feet made the wooden floor creak as Alice walked to the front door. She opened it up and gave a startled little yelp, because there standing on her front porch was Maxxor!

Maxxor smiled brightly at Alice with his left arm behind his back, "Good morning Alice" he said.

Alice got over her surprise quickly, "Good morning to you too Maxxor, sorry I wasn't expecting to see you this early!" smiling back at him, "Please come in." she said ushering him inside.

Maxxor ducked his head a little bit to get through because he was taller than the door frame. When he got inside Maxxor was surprised to see how big Alice's apartment was, because he heard most in New York were very small.

"Who are the flower's for?" Alice asked bringing Maxxor back to the reality.

Maxxor turned around because he had his back to Alice the whole time he was examining her home, "Their actually for you," Maxxor said bringing the flowers out from behind his back, "it's your courting gift." He then handed the bouquet to Alice who received them gratefully.

"Oh, thank you so much, their lovely!" said Alice smelling the red, yellow, pink, purple, and blue flowers. "But where did you get them?" she asked, "I've never seen them before."

"They're a special kind of wildflower that only grow in the Forest of Life, but I wanted to pick them for you before I came." Maxxor explained.

"That's very sweet of you to do that Maxxor," said Alice "why don't you find a seat in the living room while I go find a vase for these and get dressed."

"Aright." Maxxor said with a nod

While Maxxor went into the living room to sit down, Alice walked into the kitchen to retrieve a flower vase. The kitchen and the living room shared the same space, with the living room on the right side and the kitchen on the left, the white front door with silver detail Alice painted was also on the left side of the room.

The living room only had a few pieces of furniture; a brown leather couch, two wooden chairs with tiffany blue cushions, a stained end table with a large brass lamp on it with a white shade, a wooden rectangle coffee table on top of a round shaggy white carpet, and a white Victorian chair with satin pillows and four wooden legs. They were arranged to resemble somewhat of a square surrounding the coffee table and all have a clear view of the 12 inch flat screen TV on the opposite wall. A white ceiling fan hung above the living room furniture and the walls surrounding the space was painted tiffany blue with one wall behind the couch had little white roses painted on it.

Alice's kitchen completely filled the left side of the room. All of the cabinets were wooden that were stained black and the counters were all done in white granite, giving them a little sparkle. The stove and refrigerator were both next to each other on the north wall on the left side of the hallway entrance. The dishwasher and microwave were on the west wall next to the sink underneath the white bay window.

Alice opened one of her kitchens black wooden cabinets over the steel stove and pulled out a glass trumpet vase with swirly designs on it, Alice then poured some water in it from the white double sink and placed the bouquet inside, then she placed the vase on the island that looked like the rest of her kitchen; a black wooden cabinet with two doors directly in front of the sink with a white counter top looking directly into the living room.

Before she went to her bed room, Alice gave the flowers one more smell, " _He's so nice to do that for me._ " She thought.

Alice then left the kitchen into the short hallway and made a sharp right turn, going in her room. Her bedroom wasn't all that fancy or big; it consisted of a queen size bed with a red bed spread and confider, with red and white pillows; the bed frame was stained to look like mahogany wood. A little two drawer bed table with a white lamp on it was on the beds right side, it too was stained. A stained wooden chest sat at the end of the bed to keep extra blankets and pillows in case Alice ever had guests, and a three drawer dresser was next to the wall in front of the chest to hold Alice's socks, panties, and bras. On top of the dresser was a white jewelry box on four legs with gold detail and a silver necklace hanger to store Alice's jewelry; along with a small silver stand up mirror. A full body mirror hung behind the bedroom door, her closet with sliding white doors was three steps away from the right side of her bed with a rectangle shaped shaggy red carpet in front of it, and a window with white blinds was on the opposite wall. The bedroom walls were also painted red with little white flowers that Alice painted herself, the celling was left white and the floor was done with wooden boards like the rest of the house. A simple white crystal chandelier also hung from the ceiling.

Alice went to her closet and opened the sliding doors; her closet had two 12 foot polls that went horizontal to hang her clothes, the top pole hung her nicer outfits to wear to the studio and the bottom pole hung her normal every day shirts and skirts for when she goes out. A shelf above the first pole held two dark brown woven hampers, the left had Alice's jeans and the one on the right had her shorts and capris. There was enough room below the second pole to house a white shoe rack, to keep Alice's shoes organized.

Alice pulled out her jean hamper and grabbed the first pair on top, light blue jeans with bling on the back pockets and put the hamper back on the shelf. Then she took a top from her second row of clothes, a dark green short sleeve top with a tiny bow on the collar. Alice threw the two pieces of clothes on her bed before walking over to her dresser, pulling open the top drawer and grabbed a pair of black and white socks that looked similar to ballet slippers to keep her feet warm. She then threw the socks on the bed next to her other clothes and opened her jewelry box and picked out little diamond studs to put in her ears.

After she got dressed, Alice left her PJ's on the bed to change into again later. She then walked across the hall into the bath room to fix up her hair. Alice went to the sink, pick up the bush to run it through her hair one more time and place it back on the counter. She then got under her sink and opened the cabinet doors; Alice kept her tote of hair accessories, a pink bag of make-up, five bottles of perfume, extra lotion, shampoo, & conditioner, flat iron, curling iron, and hair curlers under there. She pulled out her clear plastic tote, placed it on the counter next to the sink and opened it up; Alice had a large amounts of hair accessories in many different colors, but she chose a mini brown hair clip to keep the top part of her hair out of her face. She then closed the tote and put it back under the sink; after one last look in the mirror, Alice walked back into the living room.

Instead of sitting Maxxor was standing in front of the white cathedral shaped bay window that looked out to the street next to the front door, he looked deep in thought about something. "It's different from what your used to isn't?" Alice asked.

Maxxor looked at her with wondrous eyes, "Yes it is," he said, "I've heard stories about it but seeing it first hand is a whole new experience."

"I'll have to show you the rest of the city," Alice said with a slight giggle, "it's a lot bigger then you think." Maxxor loved to hear Alice's laugh, she never did it much when she was a child.

He then noticed what she was wearing, "You look very nice today." Maxxor said politely.

Alice smiled and blushed saying, "Thank you." she then turned and walked towards the kitchen, "Can I make you anything to drink, maybe tea or hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Hot Chocolate?" Maxxor asked confused with a raised brow.

"Oh it's really good, I'll make us some so you can try it." Alice said, filling up a white pot of water and putting it on the stove. After turning the stove on, she opened a cabinet and pulled out a plain white mug and Alice's favorite light pink mug with white roses painted on it. She then opened up a black jar of coco mix on the counter and dumped a scoop into each mug. Alice then left the two mugs by the stove to wait for the water to boil and then walked back to the living room to join Maxxor who was still looking out the window.

"Is everything ok Maxxor?" Alice asked concerned going to sit on her couch, "You seem worried about something."

Maxxor looked at her surprised, "Oh no, everything's fine Alice really," he said with a smile coming to sit next to her on the couch, "I was just wondering why your house was so big, I heard most apartments here were smaller."

"Well you're right about that, but all the apartments I found in New York were too high on the rent so I started looking for a home I could actually buy not far from the city because I was still going to collage at the time." Alice said, "After a lot of searching I was able to find this place for sale cheap, it needed a little fixing up because it's an old building but it was worth it and it was big enough for me to have my own studio."

"Studio?" Maxxor asked.

Just then the pot of water started whistling, Alice jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen to get it. She took it off the stove and turned it off, Alice then poured some of the water into both the coffee mugs and then put the pot back on the stove. She then got a spoon out of one of the kitchen drawers and then stirred the coco in both mugs until they were completely mixed. Alice then put the spoon in the dishwasher, walked over to the steel refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. She then poured some milk into both mugs and put the carton back into the refrigerator. Alice then opened one of her cabinets and grabbed a bag of marshmallows plopping five into each mug. After putting the marshmallows away, Alice grabbed one mug in both hands, walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch, handing the white mug to Maxxor.

"Yes," Alice said continuing with what she and Maxxor were discussing before, "this building actually has two floors; down stairs is just where I live while upstairs is where my art studio is, I do all my art projects up there, my cats like to join me too."

"I'd love to look up there when were done drinking our " _hot chocolate_ ", Maxxor said trying the word out, "But what are these little white things floating in it?" he said with a puzzling look on his face.

Alice giggled from his funny look, "Their called " _marshmallows_ ", she said, "people like to put them in hot chocolate to make it fun."

Maxxor looked at the drink for a minute before he blew on it and took a little swig, he then smiled brightly and said, "Wow this is good, I've never tasted anything like it!"

"I knew you would!" Alice said with a huge smile on her face also.

After Maxxor and Alice finished their drinks, Alice placed both mugs in the dishwasher and started leading Maxxor to her Art Studio. She entered the hall and turned sharply to the left next to the door leading to the bathroom, going up a flight of wooden stairs to the second floor; after about twenty stairs, they both came to Alice's Art Studio.

The Studio was about as big as the downstairs combined; with three old white windows on the north wall looking out to the street, all had flaking paint giving them character, the floor was solid dark hard wood. All of the surrounding walls were painted a bubble gum pink; the south wall had a mural of a white fluffy cat with large blue eyes laying down looking at you with its tail rapped around it in a peaceful expression. The east and west walls both had a row of brown wooden cabinets, holding a variety of art and paint supplies. On the east wall next to the cat mural, was a light blue wooden writing table and a stool with a charging laptop, large amounts of paper and a white tin box holding pens and pencils on top of it. Next to the second window on the north wall, was a painting easel and a canvas with an unfinished painting of a palomino horse on its hind legs. On the west wall near the middle was another wooden red table and chair, where Alice did her scrapbooking; on top was an opened black and white scrapbook with four clear plastic desk organizers with three drawers, two on the far end and one on each side; each containing multicolor paper, stickers, glue, glitter, photos, scissors, stamps and paper cut outs. In the center of the room was a large square white antique table with four legs where Alice made her jewelry, sitting on top was a collection of 50 little clear circular plastic containers with a white lid, some were stacked on top of each other and a few were opened; each contained a variety of gems and crystals, each ranging in color, size, and shape. There was also four spools of wire, a pair of pliers, a mini box of magnetic claps and a plastic bag of gemstone pendants. On the south end of the table was a small round wooden end table with a red glass vase with a bouquet of pink tulips. The stairway leading into the Studio was surrounded by a white railing, in the corner where the south and west wall meet. Next to the railing was a wooden coat rack hanging three XL jean shirts Alice uses for when she does her art projects, all three were covered in paint.

Maxxor looked around the room with a wondrous look on his face, not believing a place like this was right over his head! "This place is amazing!" he said.

Alice laughed again still standing next to the stair railing, "You act like you've never seen an Art Studio before." She said smiling.

"Well actually I haven't," Maxxor said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "my father made me focused more on fighting and not on learning. That's why I've never gone to school like other children, but stayed home and was taught about things a future king would need to know."

Alice had a shocked look on her face and came over to put a hand on his right arm, "Don't feel ashamed Maxxor," she said in a kind voice, "it was like that for me too when I was living in the orphanage; only the more intelligent kids could go to school, and I wasn't one of them. However it gave me the opportunity to strengthen my artistic skills, so in a strange way it was a blessing in disguise."

Maxxor looked at her with a surprised look on his face, "I think I understand," he said after a few minutes, "my father did that because he wanted me to focus on becoming a good leader, even though he knew it was not something I wanted to do, but it was for my benefit." He then used his other hand to grasp Alice's which was still on his arm, "Thank you Alice," Maxxor said with a smile, "you're words helped me relies something that has plagued me all my life, and all this time I thought it was me, but it wasn't."

Alice was surprised for a second but then blushed and smiled again, "Anytime." She said. Maxxor then blushed scarlet because he realized his hand was still holding hers and let go after a few minutes.

"Well, um," Maxxor said a little flustered, "so where are your cats?"

"Oh, their sleeping under the white table." Alice said, pointing to the one in the middle of the room.

Maxxor ducked his head and indeed saw three dark green cushioned cat beds with a cat in each one of them, all starting to arose from Alice and Maxxor's talking.

A black short haired cat with yellow eyes came out first and started rubbing against Alice's leg, "That's Midnight," she said picking her up and cuddling her, "she likes to be held." To confirm that, Midnight closed her eyes and started purring with a happy look on her face.

A big short haired orange tabby with green eyes was the next one to come out and he too started rubbing against Alice's leg, "He's Tiger," she said, "the only male and likes to think his the king of the house, right Tiger?" Tiger looked up at her and answered with a meow.

The last cat to come out was a long haired white cat with blue eyes, she walked to Alice's left side, sat down and rubbed her head against Alice's pants, purring. "And that's Snow, she was my first cat."

Maxxor looked at Snow and then the mural, "Is Snow who's painted on the wall?" he asked

"Yes," Alice said nodding her head, "I just started renovating the top floor when I adopted her, and then one day I decided to paint her mural on that wall. She was the subject of most of my artwork because Snow always sat so still for me. Then I adopted Tiger, then Midnight to keep her company, and they too became paint subjects. It took me awhile to get them to sit still long enough for me to paint them, but they were very cooperative"

Maxxor nodded in amazement and then kneeled down to pet Snows head when she came over, "She's very friendly." He said.

"Snow's always is with guests," Alice said, "let's go back down stairs their probably hungry."

Maxxor followed Alice; still holding Midnight in her arms, with Tiger and Snow following close behind back downstairs.

Alice went to the kitchen while Maxxor went back to the living room. She grabbed a bag of cat food from under the sink and poured some in medal food bowls for each cat. After she sat them and Midnight on the kitchen floor, Alice join Maxxor again on the couch

Alice and Maxxor continued talking until it was close to 11 pm; when it was time to go to bed Alice tried to convince Maxxor to sleep on the couch but insisted he was perfectly content sleeping on the floor. So she gave Maxxor three blankets and two pillows Alice had in her bedroom trunk so he would be comfortable.

The next day Alice and Maxxor spent the entire day talking to pass the time and learn more about each other. Alice decided they would go out and eat on Thursday evening, after she go off of work, and Maxxor agreed.

 **A/N** **: Well there you have it, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review to give me any restaurant suggestions or any critics about this story so far, until next time!**


	3. Dating Maxxor 2 of 3

**A/N** **: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, Alice and Maxxor finally going on a date, so hold your hats and here we go!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the cards game I only own my main character and this plot.**

It was Wednesday around 10 o'clock in the morning at the Community Art Studio and Alice was in the middle of mid-morning classes; she was teaching a group of 1st graders how to write nursery rhyme poems. Even though she isn't an actual teacher Alice had the opportunity to lecture students from the nearby academy, giving them tips about their art projects and writing homework starting from kindergarten going all the way up to seniors in high school.

It started when Alice just got out of college; a principle from the school just down the street from her apartment, Winfield High, approached her with a proposition because he heard about Alice's amazing artistic and writing ability. Many teachers had been laid off at the time, so no one was able to teach their English and Art classes and they had no time to hire someone because the school year was only two weeks away. After a lot of thinking Alice agreed to teach English and Art part time to 1st through 6th graders, but she did such a good job from the very beginning that other students and their parents from higher grades asked her to teach them as well! That eventually led to Alice hosting fun art days at the Community Art Studio to kindergarteners, and hosting private Tudor sections at her apartment, those were Alice's favorite days.

Because the Community Art Studio didn't have daily classes during the week, Alice was able to arrange for each class to come during their English and Art periods, with the schools and parents permissions. Everyone was all for it including the students, they loved coming to the studio especially to learn about Writing and Creativity, all the while having fun!

Alice taught her class in the front of the room, using a chalk board that was behind her. Even though Alice wasn't a teacher, she sure looked like one today; wearing a purple tailored short sleeve shirt with three buttons in the front and a grey pencil skirt. She also had on black ballet flats, silver hoops in her ears, purple beaded bracelet on her right wrist and Alice's hair was pulled back with a purple headband.

" _Humpty Dumpty_ , _I'm a Little Tea Pot_ , _Baa Baa Black Sheep_ , and _Hey Diddle Diddle_ are all examples of nursery rhymes." Alice told her class "Does anyone know what makes them easy to remember?"

"Because you can sing them?" a blue eyed dirty blonde haired boy said.

"That's one way Sam but what's another thing?" Alice asked

"Because they rhyme?" a girl with green eyes and long auburn hair pulled back in twin braids asked.

"Exactly Mary, because they rhyme!" Alice said with enthusiasm, "Different words that rhyme look different but they sound similar like; Love & Dove, Cat & Hat and Fish & Dish. However some words many not have a rhyming partner so you most often have to make up a word that would go with it, that's were your creativity comes in. For your homework that's due next Wednesday I want you all to write your own nursery rhyme and bring it with you to share with the rest of the class, make it as funny and interesting as you can."

All the children were very excited as they started gathering their supply's into their Writing and Art shoulder bags they bring with them to the Art Studio, already telling their friends what poem they were going to write.

As they were lining up in number order, a young boy with black hair and brown eyes named Gabriel came up to Alice to ask her a question. "Mrs. Alice," he asked, "I don't know what to write my nursery poem about."

Alice looked at him with a disbelieving look, ""I'm sure you do Gabriel," she said, "What do you like most in this whole world?"

Gabriel thought about it for a minute and said, "Dinosaurs and roller skating."

"There you go," Alice said, "why don't you write your nursery poem about a dinosaur trying to roller skate?"

Gabriel's eyes lit up with enthusiasm and gave a surprised Alice a hug around her waist. "Mrs. Alice you're the best teacher in the whole world!" Gabriel said before he went to his spot in line.

Alice was touched and waved her goodbyes to the students as they walked back to school with a staff escort. "He's right you know," an older woman's voice said, "you're probably one of the best instructors I've ever had here."

"That's not true Miss Mulberry," Alice said turning right to look at the woman, ""I'm sure you've seen better."

Nancy Mulberry has owned the Community Art Studio for over 40 years, even thought she's in her 60's she was still going strong and often assisted Alice during her week lectures if she needed extra help. Miss Mulberry had some wrinkles on her face, long straight silvery grey hair that went to her waist, deep blue eyes, pale skin and wore red lipstick. Her outfit was a long sleeve older blue dress and kitten heeled black boots. Miss Mulberry also wore a colorful scarf around her waist and in her hair like a headband, along with a colorful beaded necklace Alice made her, and big gold studs in her ears.

Miss Mulberry shook her head with a kind smile and came over putting her left hand on Alice's cheek. "None like you, sweetheart." she said.

Alice smiled back at the older woman and gave her a warm hug. She and Miss Mulberry became very close friends after Alice first started taking classes at the Community Art Studio and Miss Mulberry became like a mother to her; and since Miss Mulberry never married or had children, Alice has been like the daughter she never had.

After they broke the embrace Miss Mulberry looked at the clock on the opposite wall and saw it was almost 11:30. "Since your next class doesn't start tell 2:00, how about we go to lunch, my treat." she suggested.

"You know I'm not going to let you do that Miss Mulberry." Alice said shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Try and stop me missy," Miss. Mulberry said in a sassy way, "you paid for our meal last time and I may be old but I'm not broke!"

Alice laughed out loud, she always loved Mrs. Mulberry's humor. Alice followed Miss Mulberry to the back room where they keep their purses, grabbing her white leather cross body purse while Miss Mulberry got her grey shoulder purse.

After they exited the Studio, Miss Mulberry locked the front door and both she and Alice started walking up a couple streets to their favorite café called, "The Grey Dog". The restaurant wasn't very busy so they were able to get an outside table pretty quickly.

Alice and Miss Mulberry had been there plenty of times so they knew what they wanted right away. After they were served their drinks; two sweet teas, Miss Mulberry noticed Alice seemed to be pretty excited about something and looked at her with an inquisitive eye.

"Are you seeing someone Alice?" Miss Mulberry asked straight out.

Alice looked shocked for a minute but then sighed with a smile, "I knew I couldn't keep something like that from you Miss Mulberry."

"I was young too you know so I know the signs of a young lady in love with someone, so tell me more about him." Miss Mulberry urged.

"It's actually not just one guy, but five." Alice said, her cheeks becoming pink.

"When did you get to be such a boy magnet Alice, and how did you meet these guys?" Miss Mulberry said, completely shocked.

"I've actually known them for a very long time," Alice said, "but you wouldn't believe me if I told you the real story about how I know them."

Miss Mulberry then smirked crossing her arms over her chest, "Try me." she challenged.

Alice gave it a go and started from the very beginning, from when she watched the Chaotic TV show and collected the cards in the orphanage to how she meet the five Tribe Leaders in Central Park. When she finished, Alice waited for Miss Mulberry to burst out laughing or say that she was some kind of crazy person. But she was shocked when Miss Mulberry continued to look at her calmly and a smile started to creep onto her face.

"Well that is quite a story," Miss Mulberry said, "so each of them went to all that trouble to come here and make you their bride huh?"

"Y-You believe me?" Alice shuddered with wide eyes.

Miss Mulberry chuckled at her shocked face and uncrossed her arms, "If I didn't know you as well and you told me that story I would have thought you were crazy." Miss Mulberry said, "But I know you don't lie about anything and if you did I would have seen right through it; I can see your telling the truth though." Giving Alice a wink.

Alice let out a long breath of relief, glad she now had someone to talk to about it.

"But how do you intended to take these guys out?" Miss Mulberry asked concerned, "If they are 10 foot tall creatures, you can't just waltz them into a restaurant and not get some kind of attention."

Alice gave Miss Mulberry a sly smirk, "I have that all worked out." Alice said digging into her purse and bringing out a flyer. "You know that summer long Comic Con going on at the fairgrounds? Well since it's in town everyone will think there just people in costumes, I just have to remind the leaders they need to pretend they are."

"Very clever Alice," Miss Mulberry said impressed, "I never would have thought of that."

"I just have one more dilemma." Alice said putting the flyer back in her purse and resting her head in her hand, "I have nothing to wear!"

Miss Mulberry laughed a shook her head, "Every girl has that problem when they go out on a date Alice its normal."

"I know," Alice said stirring the straw in her sweet tea, "but I was planning on wearing a dress when I go out with each of them, but when I looked through my closet I realized I didn't own one!"

"Why don't you go shopping after your 2:00 class since it's your last one of the day?" Miss Mulberry suggested.

"I think I might do that," Alice said "there's a cute little dress shop on the next street from my apartment that I always wanted to go into, and they always have reasonable prices on their cloths."

"There you go!" Miss Mulberry exclaimed. She then smiled lovingly at Alice a put her hand on hers, "Just remember to choose the one that makes you happy Alice, that's all I really want for you."

Alice gave Miss Mulberry's hand a gentle squeeze, she then smiled and said, "I promise Miss Mulberry."

After Alice and Miss Mulberry finished their lunch, they both returned to the Community Art Studio in time for the 2:00 class. When the class was over, Alice said goodbye to Miss Mulberry and started walking to the dress shop not far from her apartment.

The dress shop was called "Sugar & Spice", a very fitting name because they had everything from clothing to shoes to jewelry, everything a girl could need at a good price. After shopping for almost three hours, Alice found five dresses that she loved and represented each of the leaders in some way; an emerald green dress for Maxxor, a red dress for Chaor, a white dress for Iflar, a dark purple dress for Mudeenu, and a blue dress for Odu-Bathax; she also bought a few pairs of shoes and some jewelry to match them.

After paying for her items Alice left the shop and walked straight home, when she got there Maxxor was waiting for her, he was sitting on the couch reading one of her Arts & Crafts magazines. Maxxor looked up when he heard Alice come in and noticed her arm load of clothes.

"Did you go shopping?" Maxxor asked

"Yes I did," Alice said carrying her stuff to the bedroom, "I wanted to buy some new cloths before we went out tomorrow."

"Oh?" Maxxor said with a smirk and a glint in his eye, "What did you get?"

"I'm not telling you," Alice said in a playful voice, "it's a surprise."

Alice then put her new clothes away and changed into more comfortable attire; a white t-shirt, navy sweat pants, and pink socks. She then joined Maxxor in the living room, sitting beside him on the couch.

"What have you been doing all day?" Alice asked

"Not much," Maxxor said scratching the back of his neck, "just looked at magazines mostly."

"I'm sorry," Alice said with regret in her voice, "I'd take you to the Studio if I could, but I don't want the kids to get distracted."

"Don't worry about it Alice, I understand completely." Maxxor said smiling.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something." Alice said shifting to look at him on the seat, "What kinds of food do you like? I want to get some ideas on some places to take you to."

"Well, let's see," Maxxor said, rubbing his chin, "I like homemade, comfort food."

"Then I know just the place to take you to!" Alice said clapping her hands together, "it's a sandwich joint called "Carve", and they serve the best homemade meals."

Maxxor smiled showing white pointy teeth, "Sounds great I'd love to go there with you."

"You still ok for tomorrow night?" Alice asked hopeful.

"Absolutely." Maxxor said nodding his head.

Later that night when Maxxor went to sleep, Alice was still lying wide awake in her bed. " _I hope everything goes smooth tomorrow,_ " Alice thought, " _I want everything to be perfect_." Sensing her owners nerves Snow came downstairs and cuddled next to Alice that night to help her sleep, something she didn't do very often except when Alice was anxious.

The next day seemed to drag on for Alice, she just wanted the day to be over. Her last class of the day finally ended at 3:15, when the kids left she ran home to get ready for her date with Maxxor. When she got home Maxxor was standing by the living room window, he too looked a little nervous about the date.

"Are you as worried as I am?" Alice asked him.

Maxxor turned to look at her with a concerned face, "I won't lie I'm a bit nervous, I don't wait our night to get ruined because of how I look or of how people will think of me."

Alice walked over to him a put a soft hand on his shoulder, "The night won't be ruined because of you Maxxor," she told him in a kind voice, "just pretend you're someone in a costume like we talked about and everything will be just fine, I promise." Giving Maxxor a wink.

Maxxor smiled back and nodded, all his worries melting away. "Let me go get ready and then we'll leave, but I'll warn you I might take a while."

"I can wait forever if you need me to Alice." Maxxor said, causing Alice to giggle whole heartily and making Maxxor blush.

Alice then went straight to her bedroom; pulling out one of the dresses she bought at "Sugar & Spice" yesterday from her closet, the mid-length emerald green halter dress that ended just above her knees with flowy fabric and a ribbon belt that wrapped around her waist to show off her curves. " _Huh not bad_ ," Alice thought when she looked at herself in the full body mirror, " _I hope_ _Maxxor likes it_."

Alice then put the clothes she wore that day into her laundry basket to wash later and walked to her jewelry box on her dresser. She pulled out three gold bangle bracelets with big emerald gems on them and a pair of large gold hoop earrings. Before exiting the room Alice went back to her closet again and grabbed a pair of strappy kitten heeled emerald green shoes that she also bought at "Sugar & Spice" and put them on, along with an emerald green clutch purse and put her ID, money and keys in it.

Before going across the hall to do her hair and makeup, Alice peeked around the doorframe to make sure Maxxor wasn't looking and ducked into the bathroom; she didn't want Maxxor to see her yet.

Alice closed the door behind her but left it open just a crack, she then got under her sink and grabbed her pink bag of makeup and her curling iron, putting them both on the counter. Alice then plugged in the curling iron and turned it on. As she waited for it to heat up, Alice began working on her makeup; applying her foundation first, then brushing light pink blush to her cheeks and then her powder. Alice then put a little emerald green eye shadow on her eye lids, brushed on mascara and applied pink lipstick.

By the time Alice was done with her makeup, the curling iron was ready to be used. Before she started, Alice use a brush to make sure her hair was free of any tangles. It took her nearly an hour to finish curling her hair and when she was done Alice bushed her hair one more time to loosen the curls a little bit; making it look like she had natural soft curly hair. She then pined back some curls by tying an emerald green ribbon into her hair like a bow.

Alice put the makeup bag and curling iron back under the sink and grabbed one of her perfume bottles; spraying a little on both her wrists and on her chest making her smell like cherry blossoms, her favorite scent. After she put the bottle back under the sink and closed the cabinet door; Alice looked at herself one last time in the mirror, got her clutch and opened the bathroom door and walk into the living room.

Maxxor had his back to Alice as he continued to look outside the window, probably haven't move since she started getting ready.

"Maxxor?" Alice said softly.

Maxxor turned around and gasped, never in his whole life had he seen anything more stunning then the woman standing before him right now; he even stumbled back a little bit. Alice blushed some and fiddled with the skirt, becoming a little self-conscious as Maxxor continued to stare at her.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked twirling for him, "It's that surprise I told you about."

"You look wonderful." Maxxor said, almost whispering it. He then walked over to her, putting a finger under her chin and lifted her head; he then moved his face closed to hers, looking into Alice's eyes as he said in a soft voice, "The best surprise I've received in a very long time."

Alice and Maxxor continued to stare at each other for a few minutes before she broke the silence asking, "Are you ready to go?"

"I am if you are Alice." Maxxor said offering his right arm to her.

Alice wrapped both her arms around his as they exited the apartment together, she then locked the front door and they both walked about ten blocks to "Carve". Alice showed Maxxor all the sites New York had to offer, and even though he was amazed by everything around him; Maxxor still couldn't take his eyes off Alice, who seemed to glow from the city's bright lights.

All too soon Alice and Maxxor arrived at "Carve" near the famous Broadway district. When they got inside, the place was already jam-packed with people, who turned to look at them when they walked in. Alice could feel Maxxor getting very uncomfortable as people in the restaurant continued to stare at the both of them, " _Oh no_ ," she thought, " _maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_."

Just then a man with a Comic Con T-shirt on stood up a shouted, "Dude, that costume of yours is sick! Did you make it yourself?"

Alice and Maxxor stared at him in shock for a minute and before she could answer the man; Maxxor stepped in, "I did actually," he said with a grin, "it's my interpretation of a forest elf."

"Well it's totally awesome!" the man said with enthusiasm, "Do you mind if I take a picture with you?"

"Sure." Maxxor answered.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief, as everyone else in the restaurant when back to talking and eating their food. After the man took Maxxor's picture he returned to Alice's side, "Did you research video game characters?" Alice asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," Maxxor said with a smirk on his face, "I figured it would come in handy and it did."

Alice laughed again as they both walked to the front counter to order their food. "What can I get for you?" the dark haired woman behind the counter asked.

"We might need a minute," Alice said to her, "It's his first time here."

"Not a problem." The woman said. "Are you two dating?"

That caused both Maxxor and Alice to blush again, "We are," Alice said smiling at Maxxor, "this is our first date."

"How romantic!" the woman said almost swooning, "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you very much." Maxxor said. "I know what I want to order now."

"Ok what would you like?" the woman said, getting ready to write the order down on a ticket.

"I'll have the Steak House Sandwich with fries and a sweet tea." Maxxor said

"Aright." the woman said after writing it down and looking at Alice.

"And I'll have the Turkey Club with fries and a sweet tea also." Alice answered.

"Ok, where will you guys be sitting?" the woman asked again.

"I think we'll sit on the front porch, if that's ok?" Alice said looking at Maxxor.

"That's perfect." Maxxor said nodding his head to her.

"I'll have this out in just a few minutes." The woman said, giving the couple a wink.

Alice and Maxxor walked outside and found a seat for two next to the black railing that separated the restaurant's patio from the street. Like the gentlemen he was Maxxor pulled out Alice's chair for her before she sat down.

"Thank you," Alice said, "but you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to though, it's our way of being polite in Perim, and my father told me to do that whenever I'm with a pretty young lady." Maxxor said with a charming smile.

"Well he sounds like a very smart creature." Alice said as Maxxor sat down in the chair across from her.

"He was," Maxxor said with a faraway look in his eye, "I always looked up to him when I was just a youngling, and I'll never forget all the things he taught me."

"What about your mother, what was she like?" Alice asked curious.

"My mother died just a few days after giving birth to me, so I never knew her." Maxxor said shaking his head.

Alice gasped covering her mouth with both hands, "I'm so sorry," she said with regret in her voice, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's alright Alice," Maxxor said with a reassuring smile, "you didn't know and it's hard to morn for someone you can't remember."

"I know how that feels," Alice said looking down at her lap, "I was only 3-years-old when my parents died and I hardly remember anything about them." She then looked back up at Maxxor and smiled warmly at him, "I guess that's one thing we have in common."

Just then the lady at the front counter came to their table with the food and drinks they ordered on two woven trays, "Here's your food guys hope you enjoy it," she said putting the trays on the table, "and let me know if you need anything else."

The women then left leaving Alice and Maxxor alone again. Alice began eating her Turkey Club while Maxxor looked down at his meal and saw how large the sandwich was, "I hope I can get this all in my mouth!" he joked.

Alice giggled swallowing what was in her mouth and putting her sandwich on the tray, "I'm sure you can if you tried Maxxor."

Maxxor picked up his Steak House Sandwich and took a huge mouth full. After he swallowed and looked at Alice, "This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" he exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like this place!" Alice said with a grin. After she took another bite of her sandwich, Alice asked, "Could you tell me more things about Perim? Even though I saw it on Chaotic, I what to hear what it's like from your perspective."

"What would you like to know?" Maxxor said

Alice and Maxxor continued talking about Perim and answered some trivia questions about each other as if they were the only two people left on earth; even sharing a few laughs about any embarrassing moments. Time just flew by and neither knew what hour it was until the restaurant owner came over to their table and told them it was closing time. Alice and Maxxor were both shocked when they realized it was already 10:30! They apologized to the owner and started to walk back to Alice's apartment, continuing their conversation.

"So you actually journeyed all over the Overworld like they say?" Alice asked in awe, looking up at him while having her left arm around Maxxors right arm.

"It's true," Maxxor said, "in my travels I've discovered locations that many Overworlders didn't know about while searching for the Cothica, even though they say it's lonely a legend."

"That's really impressive though Maxxor, truly." Alice said with admiration.

"Thank you Alice." Maxxor said, blushing from Alice's praise.

Just then Alice started shivering from the night air and wrapped her free arm around her shoulders for some warmth.

"Are you cold?" Maxxor asked worried, bringing the couple to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

"A l-little," Alice said stuttering, "I should have b-brought a jacket with me."

Maxxor looked around and spotted a clean white blanket draping over a hedge a few feet away, probably blowing off a clothes line. He left Alice's side and rushed over to the blanket, grabbing it before it blew away again. Maxxor then walked back to Alice and draped the blanket over her quivering form. As Alice tightened the blanket around her she suddenly let out a surprised yelp as Maxxor picked her up bridal style.

"I'm going to carry you the rest of the way back so I can keep you warm." Maxxor said.

"You don't have to do that Maxxor, I can walk." Alice said trying to reassure him.

"It's no trouble Alice really." Maxxor said with a smile as he started walking again towards Alice's Apartment.

Alice smiled with gratitude and snuggled against Maxxor broad chest. " _I never realized how_ _handsome Maxxor is_ ," Alice thought to herself as she looked up at the great Overworld Leader, " _and his arms are so warm, I feel so safe in them_."

Maxxor felt Alice's gaze and looked at her with his golden eyes. Alice quickly turned her head and blushed scarlet from embarrassment. Maxxor smiled and chuckled as he looked back up as he continued walking.

" _That laugh of his and those eyes_ ," Alice thought as her blue eyes started to close from fatigue, " _they_ _have such a comforting aura about them_."

By the time the couple arrived at the apartment's front porch, Alice was fast asleep in Maxxors arms. He didn't mind though, Maxxor enjoyed holding Alice the whole time. He unlocked the door using Alice's keys and carried her sleeping form inside, instead of taking her to her bedroom, Maxxor decided to let Alice sleep on the makeshift bed in the living room and find somewhere else to sleep.

Maxxor gently laid Alice on a quilt and started to pull his arms away. Just then Alice slowly wrapped her arms around Maxxor's neck, stopping him and whispered softly, "Don't go."

Maxxor was surprised for a moment but then smiled softly. He then removed Alice's arms from his neck and placed another blanket on top of her. Maxxor then froze for a minute and watched Alice's sleeping form, " _She's so beautiful_." Maxxor thought.

Maxxor started to slowly inch towards Alice's face and gave her a tender kiss on her lips, careful not to wake her. He then pulled a blanket over himself, slipped his right arm under Alice's head for a pillow and draped his other arm over her protectively.

Snow suddenly appeared when she heard them downstairs and laid beside Alice's head. "Help me keep her warm tonight Snow." Maxxor said to the fluffy white cat who purred in affirmative. Maxxor then laid his head on his pillow and slipped into a peaceful night sleep.

 **A/N** **: How romantic, I almost swooned when I typed that last part! Before I leave I wanted to apologies for the long overdue post. We went to visit family in Tennessee for Memorial Day weekend and I wasn't able to bring my laptop with me. That's why I wasn't able to finish this chapter and post it until today. Anyway I hope you liked it and let me know what you think. See you all next time!**


	4. Dating Maxxor 3 of 3

**A/N** **: Here is the final part of dating Maxxor, almost makes you want to cry doesn't it? Another thing I want to mention is I love all the reviews I've received lately, it means so much that everyone loves reading this story as much I love writing it, so keep them coming!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show or the card game, I only own my main character and this plot.**

Alice woke up the next morning from Snow who was nuzzling against her face.

"Good morning Snow." Alice whispered to her cat. Then she realized she wasn't in her bed, but laying in the living room beside Maxxor, with his arms around her! Alice almost jumped up and screamed until she remembered everything from last night, then she calmed down. Just then Maxxor started to stir beside her and noticed Alice was awake.

"Good morning." Maxxor said in a groggy voice.

"Morning to you too Maxxor. Did you sleep well?" Alice asked.

"Very well thank you." Maxxor answered her.

Alice's eyes widened and turned her body around sharply to look at the clock on the wall and saw the time.

"OH CRAP!" Alice screamed bringing her hands to her face, "I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY FIRST HOUR CLASS!"

Alice then jumped up and ran to her bedroom, throwing on some clothes as fast as she could. Then she sprinted to the bathroom to redo her hair and makeup. After she was somewhat ready, Alice sprinted out the Apartment and called out, "I'll be back later!" to Maxxor before she closed the door.

Maxxor just continued to lay on his bed with a dumfounded look on his face, but then after Alice left his face turned into an amused grin and he even laughed a little bit.

"That must not happen to often huh?" Maxxor asked Snow as he scratched her behind the ear.

Alice continued to sprint down the sidewalk like a marathon runner until she made it to the Community Art Studio just seconds before class started. She came bursting into the front door and slammed it behind her, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Forgive my tardiness kids," Alice told her students who were already seated, "I forgot to set my alarm last night and I woke up later than usual."

Alice then walked to the front of the class and sat her supplies on the floor under the chalk board. "But now that I'm here lets go ahead and get started." she said.

Even with the bad start to the morning the rest of Alice's day went much more smoothly. When the last class ended at 3:15 all the students were escorted back to the school and gather their backpacks and go home; as Alice was putting her stuff away, Miss Mulberry came over.

"What happened this morning Alice?" Miss Mulberry asked concerned, "You've never been late to a class before."

"I didn't set my alarm last night because I ended up not sleeping in my own bed." Alice explained, then she told Miss Mulberry everything that happened with Maxxor while they were on their date just last night.

"So you two didn't…" Miss Mulberry implied, but Alice knew what she meant.

"Oh my gosh no!" Alice said wide eyed while shaking her head vigorously, "Maxxor just put me in his bed and not my own that's all, I swear!"

"That's a relief!" Miss Mulberry said putting a hand on her chest, "I was worried about that."

"I would never do that with a guy I just met and besides Maxxor's not that kind of person." Alice reassured her.

"Well good!" Miss Mulberry said with a hand on her hips, "Because if he had tried anything funny I would have gone right over there and gave him a piece of my mind!"

"I'm sure you would have Miss Mulberry!" Alice said with a laugh.

"See you tomorrow for the Kindergarten Fun Day Alice." Miss Mulberry said.

"Alright see you tomorrow!" Alice called as she walked out the door.

Alice actually walked back to the apartment and when she got there, she found Maxxor staring out the window again.

"What are you thinking about this time?" Alice asked him.

Maxxor turned and looked at her and smiled, "Our time together last night." he answered.

"I was fun wasn't it? And I'm sorry you did all that for me, I should have thought about how cold it would be." Alice told him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Alice," Maxxor said coming over and cupping her hands in his, "I was all too happy to do it."

Alice blushed again when she felt how warm his hands were and Maxxor relished how soft and delicate hers were as he guided Alice to sit by him on the couch.

They spent the rest of the day talking and when the couple went to bed, Alice stayed awake. " _He's such a sweet guy_ ," Alice thought as she laid in bed, " _I'm going to miss him when he goes_ _back to Perim_."

For the first time ever Midnight, Tiger, and Snow all came down stairs to sleep beside Alice that night, "You all know what's going on do you?" she asked her cats. They all just cuddled next to her a purred in a comforting way. Alice just smiled and slept peacefully that night.

However it wasn't the same for Maxxor, he stayed up most of the night thinking about the deep feelings he'd developed for the blond haired beauty sleeping in the next room. " _Could I have_ _fallen for her this soon_?" Maxxor thought, as he finally fell into a restless night sleep.

The next day was very fasted paced but Alice didn't mind, she was used to these kinds of days. Saturdays in Alice's world were full of young children who want to have fun, but at the same time they don't always want to keep still for very long. But after Alice puts some paint, paper and whatever else in front of them, the Kindergarteners are all too happy to sit down and get started. Since it was the middle of summer, Alice had the children paint what they loved to do in the summer time.

After everyone was finished it was the end of the session; all the children were gathered by the parent they came here with to go home. But one child wanted give Alice a gift, a young dark skinned girl with brown spring curly hair and brown eyes skipped up to Alice a toughed her arm to get her attention.

Alice turned around and saw who did it, "Well hello Callie, what do you have there?" she asked, kneeling down to the young girls level.

"I made something for you." Callie said, handing her the painting she had just made.

Alice took the painting from Callie and saw the painting had a girl seating at an easel drawing something with a woman with blonde hair teaching her.

"I wanted to paint you teaching me how to create things, because I love that you're my teacher." Callie told her with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Callie," Alice said touched, give the girl a hug, "and I love being you're teacher. I'll see you next week ok."

"OK!" Callie said excited braking the hold. Just then Callie's mother walked up as Callie went to see some of her friends before they left.

"You have no idea how much Callie loves coming here Miss Alice," Callie's mom said, "she asks every day if it's Saturday so she can come here."

"Well I enjoy having her Mrs. Harper, she's so sweet and she's probably the calmest kindergartener that comes during this day." Alice said with a bit of a laugh.

"That's wonderful to hear," Mrs. Harper said, clearly pleased, "usually she can't sit still for more than two minutes!"

"You guys have a great weekend and see you next week!" Alice called to them as they both left.

"Bye Miss Alice!" Callie called as she waved back.

"What a sweet little girl." Alice said to herself as she started gathering her stuff together.

After Alice said goodbye to Miss Mulberry she started walking home, but she made a little stop at the store to get Maxxor a gift to give him before he went back to Perim.

The next day was more somber for both Alice and Maxxor, because he would have to return home. They spent the large majority of the day talking and before either of them knew it, the sun was beginning to set.

"I can't believe it's been a whole week already." Alice said, shaking her head in disbelieve.

"Me neither, I almost don't wait to leave," Maxxor said staring at Alice longingly, "but my tribe needs me."

"I know they do." Alice said touching Maxxors arm in a comforting way, "How about I walk you back to Central Park so we can talk some more before you leave?"

"I would like that very much." Maxxor said happily.

Alice went to her bedroom and changed into a light green short sleeve blouse with a pocket in the front, jean shorts and white flats. Alice then went to the bathroom to run a brush through her hair so it would shine like gold; she didn't do anything with it this time, just let it hang loose over her shoulders. However Alice did spray on some cherry blossom perfume so she would smell nice.

Before she when into the living room, Alice grabbed a tan jacket from her closet in case she got a slight chill and put it on; She also kneeled to look under the bed and retrieved the present for Maxxor she had hiding under there and put it inside her jacket.

Alice then returned to the living room to find Maxxor standing beside the front door waited for her.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Maxxor said, offering Alice his arm.

Alice took his arm and together they walked out the front door to Central Park. The whole walk there was a bit quite because neither of them knew what to say to each other. But when they arrived at the parks front gates, Alice broke the silent.

"Maxxor, can I ask you a question?" Alice asked the Overworld leader.

"Of course." Maxxor approved.

"Did you ever have a woman in your life?" Alice asked timidly.

Maxxor was quite for a moment, a little surprised by Alice's question. "No, not a one." Maxxor said finally shaking his head.

"Not any?" Alice asked shocked, bringing the couple to a stop in a clearing. "But I always thought you had feeling for Intress, at least you seem to in the show."

"No I never did." Maxxor said turning to look Alice in the eyes, "Intress and I do have a strong bond, but not in the way you're thinking. We've been close friends since we were younglings and the both of us have a deep respect for the other but I could never love her, because I fell for someone else."

Maxxor then eased his arms around Alice's waist and brought her closer to his chest. "A beautiful woman who is brave, smart, not afraid to take on a challenge that is put in front of her and maybe find a blessing in disguise." he said, grazing deeply into her eyes.

Alice was mesmerized as she stared into Maxxor's golden orbs, " _He's talking about me_?" she thought.

"I felt them," Alice whispered, "I felt you kiss me that night. Can you do it one more time? I want to feel your lips while I'm awake."

Maxxor smiled and nodded, closing his eyes as his face inched forward. Alice closed hers also when Maxxors soft lips touched hers. Alice then wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him just a little bit closer and Maxxor tightened his hold around Alice's waist slightly.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours; savoring the tasted of each other's lips while feeling the warmth of the others body. When they broke the kiss after a few moments, Maxxor placed his forehead on Alice's as they each caught their breath with their eyes still closed.

"Just as warm as I remember them being." Alice whispered a bit breathless.

Maxxor then lifted his forehead opening his eyes and put his left hand on Alice's soft cheek, prompting her to open her eyes as well. "I meant everything I said Alice," Maxxor said in a hushed voice full of passion, "and no matter what happens, I will never forget this time I spent with you as long as I live."

Alice blushed and smiled warmly at Maxxor. "I have something for you." She said to him digging in her jacket and pulled out a Hot Chocolate gift mug; complete with a huge green mug with plastic wrapping inside it filled with hot chocolate packs in five different flavors and a ton of muti-colored marshmallows, all tied with a green ribbon.

"I thought you'd like to take some back to Perim with you, since you liked it so much." Alice said timidly but with a smile.

"I will think of you every time I drink some Alice." Maxxor said gratefully as he took the gift from her, gathering Alice in his arms for one more hug.

"You better get going Maxxor, you don't want to keep your Tribe waiting." Alice said softly.

The couple broke the hold as Maxxor started walking away. They waved their goodbyes until Maxxor was out of sight, but before he activated the machine that would take him home, he gave his gift another glance and couldn't help but smile.

"Until I see you again, my dear one." Maxxor whispered before he ported away.

Alice soon began to lonely walk back home and when she got there, Midnight, Tiger, and Snow were waiting for her.

"Thanks guys," Alice said a little sad but with a small smile, "I could use a little company right now."

Alice then walked slowly into the kitchen and poured some food for the cats. As they were eating Alice noticed the bouquet of wild flowers Maxxor gave her when he first arrived, they were just a beautiful and colorful as the day she put them on the counter. Alice made her way to the flowers and gave them a good sniff as a smile blossomed on her face.

"I'll never forget the time I spent with you either Maxxor." Alice said softly with a dreamy look in her eyes.

 **A/N** **: And there you have it, next will be the first part of Alice dating Chaor. So stay tuned for that and see you all next time!**


	5. Dating Chaor 1 of 3

**A/N** **: Hello all you Underworld fans (or fans of this story in general), here's the first part of Alice dating Chaor! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game, I only own my main character and this plot.**

The very next day after Maxxor departed, Alice had to make an emergency trip to the Grocery Store cause she was out of milk, and she was going to eat cereal that morning! So Alice through on some clothes and ran to the nearest store and retrieved a gallon, and got some other items she was starting to run low on.

Going back to the Apartment was a little nerve racking; it was a cloudy day, the sun had not yet risen so the streets were still a bit dark. Luckily the light from the street lamps helped Alice see where she was going, but it was still a little scary walking around all by herself.

" _Thankfully the Apartment is only one more street away_." Alice thought as she walked over the curb.

Just as Alice turned the street corner, a man jumped in front of her that looked like he was a member of a gang, dressed in leather, spikes and everything, he even had a chain belt!

"Well hello there sweetheart." The man said in a seductive way, making Alive very uncomfortable, "How would you like to come with me and have some fun?" he said as he started walking towards her.

"I don't think so, just stay away from me!" Alice said more bravely then she felt as she reached for the Taser she had in her pocket.

But before the man could touch her a huge red clawed hand grabbed the man's arm that was reaching for Alice and hoisted him high into the air!

"The lady said, _Back Off_!" a deep threatening voice said as he growled deeply, getting into the guy's face.

Even though it was still a little dark outside, Alice still knew who the voice belonged to, "Chaor!" she yelled in shock.

The great Underworld Leader still had the man firmly in his clutches as the guy shuddered with wide eyes, "I-I'm s-sorry man! I w-wasn't really g-going to hurt her, I swear! P-please just let me go!" he said in a terrified voice.

"Fine." Chaor said as he dropped the guy to the ground and he landed on his rear. "But I better not see you near her again, or you'll regret it!" He said in a threatening tone as he popped is knuckles to demonstrate.

The guy just jumped up and ran the other way down the street like he had the devil on his heels, he most defiantly wouldn't be coming back anytime soon!

"Chaor! You're here!" Alice said coming up to the Underworlder.

"Did he hurt you Alice?" Chaor asked in a very worried voice.

"No," Alice said shaking her head, still clutching the bag of groceries, "he just scared me that's all."

"That's a relief!" Chaor said with a sigh.

"How did you know where I was?" Alice asked curious.

"I was on my way to your house when I saw you leaving suddenly, so I followed." Chaor explained.

"It's a good thing you did! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't swoop in!" Alice said thankful.

"I'm just glad I was here." Chaor said smiling. He then looked around but didn't see anyone, "How about I walk with you the rest of the way home, I case you run into anyone else?" Chaor suggested.

"That would be great, thanks." Alice said happily as she took Chaor's offered arm and they both walked back to the Apartment together.

The rest of the way home they encountered no more problems, as Alice unlocked the door she realized something, "We have to stop meeting like this." She said when Chaor walked in. The Underworld Leader turned to look at her with a raised brow like he was confused. "I mean this dramatically, you certainly know how to get a girls heart pumping!" Alice said with a laugh as she walked into the kitchen and put her groceries and white purse on the counter.

Chaor smirked before he answered, "That's my specialty!" giving Alice a dramatic bow. He then got serious when Alice walked over, "I do have something to give you though," he said pulling out a red gift box, "it's your courting gift."

Alice took the box from Chaor and opened it, and couldn't help but gasp when she saw what was inside it. Her gift was a gold cuff bracelet with intricately designed flower's going up and down, it was also wide, going from her wrist to just below her elbow.

"Chaor this is beautiful!" Alice said as she held the bracelet in her hands.

"Do you like it? I had my best craftsmen forge that for you." Chaor said.

"I love it! Thank you!" Alice said smiling.

"I'm glad." Chaor said, blushing a little bit from Alice's smile.

"Let me go put this away and change, then I'll be right back." Alice said as she went to her bedroom.

Alice placed the bracelet on her dresser next to her jewelry box, since it was too big to put inside. "So pretty." she said to herself.

Alice then went over to her closet and pulled out a change of clothes, a red tank top with white capris, and threw them on the bed. She then when over to her dresser again and grabbed her black and white slippers from the drawer. After she finished, Alice put her other clothes into the laundry basket to wash later.

Then Alice went across the hall into the bathroom to fix her hair. She went over to the sink and started brushing her hair a few times to get the tangles out. Alice placed the brush back on the counter and got under her sink, pulling out her tote of hair accessories. Alice decided to go different this time, choosing a thin red headband that she hadn't worn in a while and put it on.

Alice then closed the tote, put it back under the sink and closed the doors. She then gave herself one last look in the mirror and decided it was good enough. Alice then walked out to the living room and found Chaor trying to get comfortable on the coach, but it was a bit difficult with his long tail and heavy weight.

"If you would be more comfortable sitting on the ground that will be fine with me." Alice told him.

"Oh no, this is alright," Chaor said reassuring her, "I'm just not used to sitting in something this small."

"Ok." Alice said a little unsure about it, "What would you like to drink?" she asked him as she went to the kitchen.

"Waters just fine." Chaor said, finally getting situated on the smaller coach.

Alice then came over with two glasses filled with ice water and handed one to Chaor before she sat next to him.

"Your house is very nice." Chaor commented as he looked around the room.

"Thank you, but wait tell you see the upstairs." Alice told him.

"There's an upstairs?" Chaor asked shocked.

Midnight, Tiger, and Snow suddenly came from the upstairs Studio and started rubbing against Alice's leg, begging for something to eat.

"Yeah, that's where I house my personal Studio, after I give these guys some food I'll show you." Alice told him as she walked to the kitchen.

After Alice placed some bowls of food on the floor for the trio of cats, Alice lead Chaor to her private Studio. The whole way upstairs the staircase creaked and groaned under the Underworld Leaders weight that Alice thought the entire thing would collapse! But luckily it held and when he saw the Studio Chaor was just as amazed as Maxxor was.

The studio looked pretty much the same; except Alice finished the horse painting so the easel held the start of an Eiffel Tower sketch, the Scrapbooking Table looked tidier, the vase beside the white table in the middle of the room held the bouquet of flowers Maxxor gave Alice, and the writing table was stacked with homework from her students that needed to be graded.

"This place is perfect! Do you come up here a lot?" Chaor asked as he turned to look at the blonde haired girl standing on the other side of the huge white table.

"As much as I possibly can!" Alice said with a giggle, "It's like my own secret hideaway where I can spend hours in, and no one knows about it but me." She explained.

"So you prefer to hide so you can be happy?" Chaor asked curious.

"I wouldn't say I _prefer_ it," Alice said with a faraway look in her eye as she looked out one of the windows, "because I know I can't hide from the whole world up here. I have to face the challenges the world has in store, even if it may be impossible to solve."

"I know the feeling all too well." Chaor said with a sigh as he walked to the window, "Life in the Underworld is very hard, even more so to rule it. When I took the throne after my father died there was nothing but bloodshed and chaos all over the Underworld. I almost wanted to run away and never come back, thinking I could leave my worries behind me. But then I heard about a young fan of Chaotic that lost both of her parents with many obstacles ahead of her, and yet she rose from the ashes to become the woman she is today." Alice looked at him just as Chaor turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "I've greatly admired you for a very long time Alice, you helped me to become the Leader I am, and I thank you." he said.

Alice was surprised for a minute but then joined Chaor next to the window and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm honored that I inspired you so much Chaor, and the truth is I've admired you too."

"You have?" Chaor asked, blushing scarlet but you couldn't really tell because of his red skin.

"Yeah, when I was younger and watched the show; I couldn't help but see you as a rule modal of sorts because of how strong you were, to keep the Underworld in check and help keep your Tribemates safe." Alice said before she smiled mischievously, "But even though you like to put up this "Tuff Guy" persona, I know you have a good heart in there, you just don't like to show it that much." giving Chaor a wink.

That just made Chaor blush even harder, turning his face and even darker shade of red as his eyes widened.

Alice couldn't help but laugh at Chaor's expression; Chaor's heart just melted when he heard it, never had he heard anything as cute or innocent.

"Let's go back down stairs," Alice said still with a bit of laughter in her voice, "with your heavy weight I'm afraid we'll go straight through the floor!" Chaor laughed also as he followed Alice downstairs.

The rest of the day was full of conversations about each other and their lives. That night Alice gave Chaor all the extra blankets and pillows she had so he would be comfortable, the Underworld Leader tried to convince her that he didn't need them but she couldn't be swayed.

The next day was also full of talking; but when Alice told Chaor that she liked to write stories he wanted to read her work so she showed him a few and he loved them.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, let me know what you think and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. See you later!**


	6. Dating Chaor 2 of 3

**A/N** **: Hey guys, here is part two of dating Chaor, so let's get ready to rumble!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its character's, the TV show, or the card game, I only own my main character and this plot.**

Wednesday morning was just like any other; except the 1st graders we reading the poems they wrote to the rest of the class, and having loads of fun doing it!

"As the Dinosaur fell a second time, he realized he ran over a lime. But when he tried once more, but ended up colliding with the floor!" Gabriel said as he read the last few sentences of his poem. The rest of the class loved it as they couldn't stop giggling, some were even rolling on the ground laughing!

"Very good job Gabriel!" Alice told the young boy as she came back to the front of the class and stood beside him, "And that goes to everyone else as well. Everyone wrote very entertaining poems that made everyone laugh and I'm very proud that you were able to put rhyming words into them, quite creatively too I might add! So as far as I'm concerned you all get an A+!" giving the class a round of applause.

The whole class started cheering and ran up the give Alice a big hug; telling her how happy they were to have her as a teacher. "Are we going to be writing more poems?" a young girl with short black hair, green eyes and light brown skin named Nora asked.

"Yes you will," Alice said with a laugh, "and I expect them to be just like these, funny and entertaining!"

The 1st graders were all too happy to hear that and couldn't wait tell the next class. They soon lined up when there escort arrived and walked back to school in a single file line.

"I must say I've never heard so much laughter in one session before!" Miss Mulberry said when she entered the room with a big smile on her face.

"I was hoping that would happen Miss Mulberry," Alice explained, "that means there enjoying learning about how to write poems."

"Well it seems it worked!" Miss Mulberry exclaimed with enthusiasm, "I was worried a tickle fight had broken out or something!"

Alice laughed some before she answered, "It seemed like that didn't it!"

"You ready to go to lunch?" Miss Mulberry asked after they calmed their laughing fits.

"Yes. How about we go to "Faicco's Pork Store", we haven't been there in forever." Alice suggested as she followed Miss Mulberry to the back room to retrieve their purses.

"That sounds perfect, I've been craving a good sandwich lately." Miss Mulberry answered.

After they locked the Community Art Studio, they started walking east down the street, passing by the school as they went. Many children waved at the two as they played on the playground, happy to see their favorite teacher again. "Faicco's Pork Store" was a little farther away than the "Grey Hound" but thankfully Alice was dressed for the walk; wearing black ballet flats, a black pencil skirt, short sleeve white oxford shirt, long chain black and white stoned necklace, and her blonde hair done in a side braid over her left shoulder.

When they arrived, the outside eating area was almost full since lunch hour was started to roll around, but they were able to grab a table near the ordering counter. Alice went up, ordered there food & drinks and before Alice sat back down for 3 minutes a guy in a pork stained apron sat their orders on the table; 2 deli sandwiches with fries and 2 sweet teas.

"So, who's the lucky guy this time?" Miss Mulberry asked with a smirk after they each took a bite out of their sandwich.

Alice couldn't help but blush at the older woman's smirk, "He's names Chaor." she answered. Then going on to tell Miss Mulberry all about the huge Underworld Ruler, and about how he rescued her from the biker guy.

"So the guy didn't hurt you?" Miss Mulberry asked in a worried tone.

"No," Alice said in reassurance while shaking her head, "Chaor stopped him before he had a chance to touch me."

"Oh thank goodness! I would have been horrified if I found out you were in the hospital for God knows what!" Miss Mulberry said, relief evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Miss Mulberry Chaor is very protective of me, and besides he scared that guy so bad I thought he was going to wet his pants!" Alice said laughing.

"That's nothing compared to what I would've done to him if he had hurt you!" Miss Mulberry said determined with clenched fist.

"Well I'm just fine so you don't have to worry." Alice said putting a hand on Miss Mulberry's fist.

"That's' good." Miss Mulberry said relaxing, she even smiled some.

"So what's been going on with you?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

They talked for almost an hour but they soon had to return to the Art Studio. The rest of the day was uneventful and after the last class of the day left, Alice returned home after waving goodbye to Miss Mulberry. When Alice got home she found Chaor sitting on the couch and reading more stories she'd written.

"So which ones you're favorite so far?" Alice asked him as she walked back to her room to change.

Chaor looked up at her from what he was reading before he answered, "I really like this one about the woman who's immortal after being bite by a Vampire and ends up becoming a secret body guard to every president that ever lived." he told her.

"I'm glad you like that one," Alice called from her bedroom as she changed into a red T-shirt, black capris and red socks, "I call it my masterpiece story." She said, walking back into the living room and sitting next to the Underworlder on the couch.

"I have to say Chaor," Alice commented, "I didn't know you liked to read."

"Yes," Chaor started as he placed the stack of papers on the living room table, "It's just something I like to do in my free time."

"I think it's cool, now I know who to call when I need a story critiqued." Alice said happily. Chaor just smiled, glad Alice and he shared the same interest.

"So what kinds of food do you like to eat Chaor?" Alice asked.

"I like spicy foods." Chaor said right away.

"I know where we can go then!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, "There's this Cajun place called "The Delta Grill" that I've always wanted to go to that serves the best spicy foods, how's that sound?" she asked.

"That sounds delicious, I can't wait." Chaor said smiling.

They talked the rest of the evening until they both went to bed around 11 o'clock. The next day was quiet, but it was busy so the day went by fast. Before Alice knew it she was walking back to her Apartment to get ready for her date with Chaor. When she got home he found the said Underworlder looking out the living room window.

"What are you thinking about Chaor?" Alice asked, walking to the red Underworlders side.

"Oh nothing Alice," Chaor said as he turned to her, "I finished reading all the stories you've written a while ago and was looking out the window for a few minutes."

Alice just smiled mischievously before she asked, "You were waiting for me to come home weren't you?"

"No!" Chaor said shaking his head, but his darkening face told a different story.

"It's ok Chaor, I know it's a long wait for me to get off work. Let me go get changed then we'll go." Alice said smiling sweetly at Chaor as she turned, walking towards her room.

Chaor just stared into the hallway Alice disappeared into, " _I hate it when she makes me do that!_ " he thought, embarrassed. But in truth, he liked it when Alice made him acted that way.

When Alice was in her room, she went over to her closet and got out her short red long sleeve one shoulder dress with sparkly material she bought at "Sugar & Spice", along with a pair of red wedges she already had. After she put them on she looked at herself in the mirror, " _Wow! I didn't know red_ _dresses would look this good on me!_ " she thought. The dress wasn't skin tight, but it hugged in all the right places without being too revealing, and it showed off all of Alice's curves nicely; the sparkly fabric on the dress just added to its beauty.

Alice then pecked into the living room to make sure Chaor wasn't looking and crossed the hall into the bathroom. Because the sun was so bright Alice didn't need to turn on the lights and just went straight to the sink and started brushing her hair to remove all the tangles. After she put the brush bake on the counter Alice got under the sink and pulled out her pink makeup bag and her tote of hair accessories, putting them on the countertop.

Alice decided to do her makeup first, doing something a bit different this time. She applied her foundation, light pink blush, then her powder. Alice then put on some white eye shadow, then put on some eye liner to give herself the "Cat Eye" effect and then her mascara. Alice then pulled out her " _Rose Red_ " lipstick that she doesn't wear too often and painted it on her lips, really making them pop.

Then Alice started working on her hair, her waves looked exceptionally pretty today so she decided to not do that much to it. So she just wrapped her hair into a tight side bun behind her left ear and tied it up with a black elastic band; to make it even prettier Alice opened up the accessory tone and pulled out a fake red rose hair pin that she was saving for a special occasion and pinned it in the bun behind her head. As a precaution, Alice sprayed on some hair spray to make sure the bun wouldn't fall out.

After Alice put the tote and makeup bag back under the sink, she crossed the hall again to her bedroom to put on some jewelry and change purses. She went over to her dresser and opened up her jewelry box. Because the dress was such a statement already, Alice wanted to keep her jewelry relatively simple. So she put on a pair of gold stud earrings and put on the bracelet Chaor had given her on her right arm because it was bare. Alice then closed her jewelry box and walked back over to her closet again and pulled out a red leather hand bag that she had bought at "Sugar & Spice" and put her wallet, cell phone, lipstick, phone, and keys in it. She then gave herself one last look in the full body mirror before walking out into the living room.

Chaor was leaning up against the wall next to the window on its right side, reading more of Alice's stories, when he heard her come in he looked up and the Underworlders eyes just widened as he took in Alice's look, mouth a gasped as he let the stack of papers he was reading fall to the floor.

"What do you think?" Alice said as she smiled, making Chaor's heart melt even more.

"You…look…" was all he could say, eyes never leaving the beautiful woman that was in front of him; but he said it so softly Alice almost didn't hear him.

"So you like the dress?" Alice asked, close to giggling at the look on Chaor's face.

Chaor just walked over to Alice still staring and bent over to look her straight in the eyes, taking both her soft hands in his big ones, "I do, but it looks even better on you." he whispered.

Alice just blushed at the red Underworlder's words, smiling as she looked down, "Thank you." she said to him.

"Don't do that." Chaor told her as he lifted her chin with a clawed finger, making her look at him, "Don't hide your smile, that's one thing you should never hide from the world."

Alice was surprised by Chaor's words, but understood as he gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Chaor's stomach answered for him as it started rumbling, causing Alice to laugh some, "Apparently I am!" he exclaimed. He offered his arm to Alice and she took it as they walked out of the Apartment.

The walk to the restaurant was peacefully silent as Chaor kept stealing glances at Alice, and she kept catching him doing it! When they arrived to the Louisiana themed restaurant on the corner, it was packed but luckily "The Delta Grill" was used to large crowds so they were turning tables pretty quickly, Alice and Chaor was able to get a booth after a 15 minutes wait.

"Here are your menus and I will take your orders whenever you're ready." The short black haired waitress said before leaving as Alice and Chaor sat down.

"Everything looks so good, I don't know which one to choose!" Alice said looking over the huge menu.

"What's this Alice?" Chaor asked as he pointed to something on the menu.

"That's called _Jambalaya_ , it's like a soup but it has a bunch of ingredients in it that make it really spicy." Alice explained.

"I'll have that then." Chaor said with a grin.

When the waitress came back they ordered the Jambalaya, a Popcorn Crawfish Po'boy with fries and two sweet tea's. "By the way, I love your dress and your costume. Are you two going to the Comic Con after this?" the waitress asked as she finished writing down the order.

"We were, Alice and I are hoping to win first prize in the Couple' Custom Contest." Chaor said.

"I bet you will, both your outfits are amazing!" the waitress said enthusiastically as she left to turn the order in.

"I'm glad you remembered that little cover up story." Alice told the Underworlder.

"I made sure I kept a mental note about it." Chaor said smiling, giving Alice a wink.

Alice blushed a little bit but then turned serious before she asked Chaor an important question, "Chaor, this is probably a touchy subject for you, but could you tell me more about your parents? If you don't want to I understand." she said timidly.

Chaor was surprised but wasn't offended, he knew that question might come up; he never did mention his parents before now. "No, it's alright Alice I understand if you're curious. My parents were brought together by arranged marriage, so they didn't marry for love. My mother was the kindest woman you would ever meet, but my father was known for his uncontrollable anger; a lot of the time he injured someone when they attempted to stop him. One day during his rampage, my mother tried desperately to calm him down, but she ended up being killed by my father when he punched her so hard it shattered her skull."

Alice gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide in shock. "Oh Chaor, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked!" she said, voice full of regret.

"Alice its ok," Chaor said, taking her hands in his and bringing them back on the table, "it happened a long time ago and my father regretted his actions tell the day he died. But I never saw him as my father after that."

"Still, I can't imagine the pain you must have went through." Alice said, voice filled with sorrow as she put her hand on his upper arm.

Chaor just smiled as he felt Alice's soft hand on he's arm, "Don't worry about that Alice, I was only three years old when it happened so I don't remember much, and talking about it helps."

"I'm glad," Alice said as she removed her hand, much to Chaor's dismay, "it's not good when you keep your feelings bottled up."

Right after Alice said that, the waitress returned with their food and sat them on the table. After she left Chaor took a tentative spoon full of his Jambalaya. "Wow, this is spicy, but I like it a lot!" he exclaimed.

"I knew you would!" Alice said with a big grin. "So, a happier topic, want kinds of books have you read lately?"

Chaor and Alice talked about books and other things for almost two hours, by the time they left the restaurant it was 10 o'clock at night. They began walking back to the Apartment and the only source of light was the street lamps because the night sky was cloudy. When they when were about two blocks from Alice's street, a group of three guys blocked there way; all three were wearing jeans, a T-shirt and each carrying a weapon.

"Hey man, we were just admiring your little honey there," the leader said in a Brooklyn accent, walking up as pointed his knife at the couple, "so how's about you leave her with us and no one will get hurt."

Alice got very scared and even started to shake with fear before Chaor pushed her behind him protectively. "Like hell I will!" he growled dangerously, blue eyes ablaze with anger.

"It's your funeral bub, get him!" the leader said, as his buddy's came at Chaor; one swinging at bat and the other ready to whack him with a steel pipe!

The guy with the pipe reached Chaor first, but the red Underworlder grabbed the pipe before it hit him. The thug holding it was so stunned that it gave Chaor the opportunity to punch him so hard it knocked him out! The other guy with the bat made a running start and jumped into the air, trying to hit Chaor on the top of his head! Luckily Chaor grabbed the bat with ease, the thug was still holding the bat in mid-air as Chaor through the both of them into the brick wall to his right, knocking the thug out cold when he collided!

"Now you asked for it!" the leader yelled, running straight at Chaor, knife in hand.

Chaor tried to block the attack, but when he raised his left arm to block, the knives blade grazed his shoulder! "CHAOR!" Alice screamed when the knife hit its mark. Chaor hardly felt it, but he only got angrier; he grabbed the thug by his shirt, raised him high into the air took the knife and through it aside. Then he got just inches from the thugs face, "If I ever see you or your friends around her again, I'll make you wish you were never born!" Chaor threated in a deep voice, and he meant it! The thug looked absolutely petrified, all he could do was nodded as Chaor through him on the ground and he ran for the hills; leaving his knocked out buddies behind.

"Chaor your hurt!" Alice cried out in dismay when she ran up to the Underworlder to inspect the wound on his left shoulder.

"Don't worry Alice it's just a flesh wound, all I need is a bandage." Chaor said, trying to reassure her.

"Then let's get back to the Apartment." Alice said as she dragged Chaor back home.

The second Alice opened the door, she made a mad dash for the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. When she came back, Alice found Chaor sitting on his makeshift bed, holding his hand over the wound. Alice took off her shoes and kneeled next to the red Underworlder, she then opened the first aid kit and pulled out some disinfectant & a roll of bandages. Chaor then removed his hand and Alice was able to get a better look at the wound; thankfully it wasn't deep, it was a clean cut so it would heal faster and it wasn't bleeding very badly.

Alice made sure she put plenty of disinfectant on the cut and wrapped it up tight, around the shoulder and the top part of Chaor's upper arm. "How's that feel?" Alice asked.

Chaor moved his left arm a little bit before he answered, "Perfect, thank you Alice." smiling at her.

"Wait right her while I go change, ok?" Alice told the red Underworlder as she stood up and walked back to her bead room. After she let her hair down, took her makeup off, and changed into grey sweat pants & red T-shirt, she went back into the living room and saw Snow, Tiger, and Midnight cuddling against Chaor and purring loudly.

"I guess they know something happened." Alice said as she sat next to Chaor again.

"I suppose so." Chaor said as he petted Tiger.

Alice then yawned and appeared really sleepy. Chaor then smirked and got an idea, he draped a blanket over Alice's shoulders and brought her close to him, wrapping her in his muscular arms as he laid her down next to him with her head on his right arm. Alice blushed a bit, but just smiled as she snuggled against his chest.

"I'm really glad you're ok Chaor I thought that thug really hurt you." Alice said as she stroked his bandaged wound.

Then to the blonde girl's surprise, Chaor lend over and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. After a few minutes, he pulled away even though he didn't want to stop, "I would have taken on a group three times that size if it means to keep you safe Alice." he said looking deep in her eyes.

Alice sweetly smiled at him, "I knew it, you do have a good heart." she whispered.

"Sleep now Alice, you need rest." Chaor whispered. Alice nodded, laid her head back down and drifted off to sleep. Chaor soon followed with a peaceful happy smile on his face while the three cats serenaded them both with a chores of purrs.

 **A/N** **: There you have it, I promised myself I would update today and I did, though it took me longer then I thought. Anyway, let me know what you guys think and I'll see you all next time!**


	7. Dating Chaor 3 of 3

**A/N** **: Hello again! Here's part three of dating Chaor, so here we go!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with chaotic; including its characters, the TV show or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

The next morning Alice literally woke up at the crack of dawn, which she _never_ does! But after her last date with Maxxor, she didn't want to be late for her first hour class again. Alice looked at Chaor and saw he was sleeping soundly.

" _Thank goodness he's isn't in any more pain_." Alice thought as she stroked Chaor's bandaged shoulder. Alice decided to do something daring; she sat up and gently kissed Chaor's bandage right over his cut and then kissed his cheek, which caused him to stir. "Good morning." Alice whispered.

"Morning. Do you need to go?" Chaor asked groggily, but sadness was still evident in his voice, he didn't want her to leave yet.

"Not yet, I still have a couple hours before I need to start getting ready." Alice told the Underworld Leader.

"Good," Chaor said smiling as he pulled Alice into his arms again, "because I wanted to hold you a little longer."

"How does your shoulder feel?" Alice asked blushing as she snuggled closer to Chaor's chest.

"A little sore, but I've experienced worse injuries then this." Chaor told her.

Alice then turned somber before she asked, "I'm sorry last night didn't go as smoothly as I hoped it would."

"Don't apologize Alice, you didn't know that would happen and I'm just glad I was there to protect you." Chaor said as he stroked her cheek with a single finger, "But I feel I must apologize for my behavior at our first meeting in the park, I didn't mean to scare you so much."

"Don't worry about that Chaor; you didn't _scare_ me, more like _surprised_ me. You came out of nowhere and told me you wanted me to be your wife that would have been a shock to anyone." Alice said, smiling in reassurance.

Snow, Tiger and Midnight felt the same way as they woke up and started rubbing against Alice and Chaor's arms. "See, even they agree with me." Alice said as she rubbed Tigers head.

They laid there for about an hour making small talk until Alice glanced at the clock on the wall. "I better start getting ready," she said as she stood up, heading towards the bathroom, "but I want to take a look at your wound before I leave."

Alice returned a minute later with the first aid kit as Chaor sat up, giving her better access to his wounded shoulder. She then took off the old bandage and saw the wound was healing nicely; all the bleeding stopped but Alice still put more disinfectant on it just in case, along with a patch bandage to keep it covered. "Let's keep a bandage on it just one more day," Alice explained to the Underworld Ruler, "then tomorrow we'll leave it be. It's healing really well, and I don't think it will leave a scar of any kind."

"You're not a bad nurse Alice." Chaor told her as she closed the first aid kit back up.

"Thanks I doctor the kids sometimes when they scratch their elbows on the sidewalks when they fall down coming to the Art Studio. But I want _you_ to rest some more Chaor," Alice said smiling as she push him to lay back down, "I want you back to normal by the time I get back."

Chaor just nodded, smiling as he closed his eyes again, indeed still a bit exhausted; the Great Underworld Leader stayed up half the night keeping watch in case those thugs came looking for them. Even though it wasn't necessary after the pounding he gave them, Chaor would never have been able to forgive himself if something had happened to Alice; he would rather die than let that happen.

Alice tiptoed back down the hall and returned the first aid kit to the bathroom before going to her room. She changed out of her PJ's into a red dress shirt with short sleeves and long khaki pants. Before Alice closed the sliding closet doors she slipped into some black flats, because she didn't feel like wearing any heels today, and grabbed her every day white purse. Then Alice went over to her dresser and opened the jewelry box, picking out red stud earrings before closing it back. She went across the hall into the bathroom to work on her hair, combing it out and pulling it up into a high pony tail. Alice then put on makeup and red lipstick before she sprayed on some "Cherry Blossom" perfume, then tiptoed out of the bathroom; passing by Chaor who was sound asleep and even snoring lightly.

Alice smiled softly at the sleeping Underworlder before she whispered to her cats, "Watch him for me ok?" All three cats just purred and snuggled up closer to Chaor as Alice exited the Apartment, locking the door behind her and walked towards the Art Studio. The morning went by quickly, but soon after her last morning class left Alice received a call from the principle at the school. He told Alice the afternoon classes wouldn't be coming in because they were on a field trip and she had the full next week off because it was the week before the fourth of July weekend, so the school would be closed.

Alice was surprised but happy to hear that, she'd been needing a break from teaching to do some grocery shopping and get a head start on preparing for the Kindergarten Fun Day tomorrow; just like the school the Community Art Studio would be closed all next week for the week long holiday.

"Who was that Alice?" Miss. Mulberry asked after Alice hung up the call on her cell phone.

"The Principle, he said the afternoon classes are canceled because the students are on a field trip and I have the whole next week off because the school will be closed also." Alice explained.

"Well isn't that a nice surprise!" Miss. Mulberry said, genially shocked.

"Yeah it is, I needed a break." Alice said as she rubbed her eye lids.

"What's wrong Alice, did something happen?" Miss. Mulberry asked bluntly, sensing something was wrong.

Alice just looked at her and smiled in defeat, she should have known she couldn't have kept this from her for long, "Yeah," Alice said as she sat down in one of the chairs around the table, "Chaor and I went on our date last night, but it didn't end on a good note." She then told Mrs. Mulberry about how the date started out great to when the couple ran into those thugs and how Chaor got hurt.

"But he's ok?" Miss. Mulberry asked, concerned for Chaor but edged with anger that this happened.

"Yes he's fine," Alice said, smiling in reassurance, "the thug's knife just nicked his shoulder. He was sleeping when I left him."

"Thank goodness!" Miss. Mulberry said, breathing a sigh of relief as she sat down in the chair to Alice's left.

"Yeah, I could have been a lot worse; but I didn't sleep very well because I was too scared to close my eyes!" Alice told her.

"All the more reason for you to go home Alice, you need as much rest as Chaor does." Miss Mulberry said as she put a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder.

"But what about the Kindergarten Fun Day tomorrow?" Alice asked concerned.

"Don't worry about that, parents have been calling me all day about cancelations and only 8 kids will be here tomorrow. I'm sure I can handle that number and if anyone asks I'll tell them you came down with the stomach flu." Miss Mulberry said with a wink.

Alice just smiled and gave the older woman a hug, not even going to try and object; because there was no changing Miss Mulberry's mind once it's made up. Alice then stood up and retrieved her white shoulder purse from the back room; before she left Alice gave Miss Mulberry one more hug, promising she would call later. Alice then left the Community Art Studio and went to the grocery store just down the street to get a few things; including another first aid kit, because she used most of the condiment's in the last one taking care of Chaor's cut.

When Alice entered the Apartment everything was quite for Chaor was still sleeping. The cats were awake however and gave her a warm welcome by coming over and rubbing up against her legs. Alice went to the kitchen putting the paper bags on the table, deciding to put everything up later and gave each cat a bowl of food.

Alice then walked to her room, changed into a white t-shirt and red shorts before going upstairs to work in her Art Studio for a while, deciding to make a surprise for Chaor.

While she was working on Chaor's surprise, she decided to call Miss Mulberry to see what she's doing, " _Hello?_ " a voice asked.

"Hey Miss Mulberry it's me, did I call at a bad time?" Alice asked as she worked from the big white table holding her cell phone up to her ear. Snow came from down stairs and was sitting on top of the table, watching Alice work. Since the sun was starting to go down, Alice had the ceiling lights on so she could work.

" _For you I'll make time sweet pea, I was just sitting here watching some of my Soap Operas_. _What are you up to_?" Miss Mulberry asked.

Alice and Miss Mulberry talked for almost 4 hour's, about what they plans are during there week long break from Teaching and working at the Community Art Studio and what days they plan on meeting each other for lunch; which they decided on Wednesday and Friday like normal.

" _And are you sure you're ok Alice?_ " Miss Mulberry asked before she hung up.

"Yes I'm fine now I was just in shock earlier I think, but now my heart's stopped pounding so bad and I'm ok now I promise." Alice said, reassuringly.

" _Ok_ ," Miss Mulberry said relieved, " _but call me anytime if you want to talk some more_."

"I will, goodnight Miss Mulberry, bye." Alice said as she hung up.

Alice put her cell phone on the table before she held up Chaor's completed gift; a leather strapped necklace with a silver magnetic clasp. On it was a large silver heart pendent and four round red stones on both sides of it. "What do you think Snow," Alice asked her cat, "do you think Chaor will like it?"

Snow meowed positively as a response, slapping the heart pendent with her paw in approval. "I'll give this to Chaor before he leaves then." Alice said with a laugh as she placed the necklace back on the table.

Before Alice knew it the clock chimed 10 at night as she walked back down the wooden steps with Snow following close behind, "How long have you been home?" a rough voice asked form the living room.

Alice turned her head and saw Chaor awake, he smiled at her as she walked over and kneeled beside him. "A while, I was trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you." Alice explained. She then leaned over and gave Chaor a kiss on his forehead, but before she pulled away the red underworlder cupped her chin and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

After Chaor pulled away he looked deep into her blue eyes that he'd come to love and whispered, "I can't get over how amazingly kind you are."

Alice just smiled, blushing softly, "Thank you, I'll see you in the morning." She told him, standing up and walking back to her room. Chaor almost got up and followed her, but he forced himself to stay where he was and closed his eyes.

" _She's manage to worm her way into my heart in such a short amount of time._ " Chaor thought longingly as he drifted off to sleep.

All of the next day the couple talked and even discussed some story idea's to pass the time. Then before they knew it, Sunday had arrived and it was time for Chaor to leave. Alice dressed in a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes walked beside Chaor while holding his arm as the two of them walked to Central Park. The Underworld Leader's shoulder was now completely healed, Chaor explained to Alice that creature's wounds can heal very quickly if properly treated.

"Why did you like me and no one else?" Alice asked Chaor when they came to the clearing.

Chaor just stopped before he answered, turning to look at her "There was just something special about you that no other woman I meet had and at first I didn't know what that was; but I do now." He answered, lifting Alice's chin with a finger. "You look passed appearances and find the goodness in others, going above and beyond to help them if they need it; that's what I like most about you."

Alice blushed profusely; no one has ever said something like that to her, other than Miss Mulberry. "You do have a good heart Chaor, just like I knew you did." Then she noticed Chaor's blue eyes were staring at her pink lips longingly, "Just kiss me already Chaor, I know you want to." Alice told him smiling broadly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Chaor commented, smirking as he wrapped Alice in his large arms. Even though Alice was much smaller than Chaor was, she fit perfectly in his arms as he gave her a long and tender kiss. Alice stood on her tip toes and managed to wrap her arms around Chaor's thick neck. But the Underworld Leader did something unexpected; he stood to his full height but still held on to Alice, bringing her with him as he continued to kiss her.

" _He's so gentle with me,_ " Alice thought as she broke the kiss but Chaor still kept her in his arms by holding her bridal style, " _when he could easily break me in half!_ "

"I made something for you." Alice told Chaor as she pulled the necklace she created out of her pocket. Alice placed the necklace around the surprised Chaor's neck before she looked into his eyes again. "I want you to promise me something when you go back to Perim; don't be afraid to show other's the other side of you, the side of you that sweet and kind and that your heart is capable of those emotions. That's why I made you this, to remind you to do that for me."

Chaor just smiled and nodded before he answered, "I promise Alice." and it sounded like he meant it.

"Good." Alice said giving Chaor one more kiss on the lips before he put her back down on the ground, even though he didn't want to.

Alice waved to Chaor as he walked away, when he was out of sight the Underworld Leader looked down at the necklace around his neck and grasped the pendent thinking, " _I promise I'll do_ _that for you, my darling_." He then pulled the machine out that brought him here and ported away back to Perim.

Alice then began walking out of the park with a wide smile on her face. " _Something tells_ _me the Underworld is going to get a big surprise when Chaor gets back_." She thought as she walked down the street back to the Apartment.

 **A/N** **: And done! Hoped you liked it and the next chapter, Dating Iflar Part 1, will be up soon. I promise the next few dates will be a lot less dramatic. I did it for Chaor because I thought it would spice things up a bit, and let's face it, when have we not seen Chaor battling with someone! See you all later!**


	8. Dating Iflar 1 of 3

**A/N** **: Here's the much anticipated first chapter of Dating Iflar! You all have been excited for it and frankly I was too. So here you all are, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

It was the first day of Alice's week off and she decide to get up early and go jogging in Central Park. While Alice was still going to College she took up jogging to help her wake up, but to also relax if she had a stressful day ahead. When Alice started teaching students at the Community Studio she didn't have much time for it anymore, but since she had some time off Alice decided to enjoy the cool early morning air before it became extremely hot.

The sun was starting to creep over the horizon, turning the starless sky in the east many shades of pinks, yellows, reds and oranges. But the sky above the park was dark so the sidewalk lamps were still lit to continue providing light for anyone that were doing any early morning activity's.

Alice wore a white tank top under a zip up light blue hooded sleeveless jacket with light blue running pants, she also wore white tennis shoes. Her hair, pulled up into a high pony tail, swished from side-to-side as Alice jogged by a yoga class in a clearing. As she turned down another trail, Alice couldn't help but think about Maxxor and Chaor again.

" _Chaor and Maxxor are both so nice to me, and equally as handsome._ " Alice thought," _It's going to be hard to_ _choose between the two of them and I haven't even gone out with the other Leaders yet!_ "

Just as she was about to go down another path that would take her back to the Apartment, Alice ran straight into something she couldn't see and landed right on her rear! Alice was stunned for a moment but before she could ask herself what happened a males voice said, "Cothica! Alice I'm so sorry!" as he appeared out of thin air in front of her.

Alice looked up and saw who it was, "Iflar!" she exclaimed. The pure white Mipedian helped Alice up and when she was standing on her own two feet again she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you!"

"Please don't apologize Alice," Iflar said with remorse, "I was using my invisibility, and you couldn't see me!"

"What were you doing that you had to use your invisibility?" Alice asked curious, while smiling sweetly at him.

Iflar blushed a little bit from the smile and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "I was actually jogging beside you, ever since you arrived at the park."

"I didn't know you liked to jog!" Alice said shocked.

"I just enjoy being outside in nature, I was just walking around when I saw you entering the park so I followed. I almost couldn't keep up with you though you're really quick on your feet!" Iflar said impressed.

"I'm not really that fast." Alice said, blushing a little from the compliment, "I used to do it when I was going to college, but haven't done it in a while because I've been so busy. I was actually starting to head home, how about we walk the rest of the way?"

Iflar just smiled and chuckled a little while nodding his head as he walked beside Alice down the sidewalk and out of the park. The sky above was starting to brighten up as the sun finally made it over the surrounding tall buildings, signaling the start of another day as Alice and Iflar arrived at the Apartment.

"You have a lovely home Alice." Iflar complimented when he stepped inside, looking around the room.

"Thank you Iflar," Alice said as she took off her shoes, "let me go freshen up real fast, I'll be right back."

The Crown Prince smiled politely and found a seat in the living room as Alice walked down the hall into her bedroom. She went straight to her closet and put her tennis shoes in the empty place on the shoe rack, Alice then pulled out a clean short sleeve white top with light blue detailing along the collar and sleeves along with a light blue pair of capris, throwing them on the bed. After she changed Alice put her work out clothes in the hamper to wash later, then she when to her dresser, pulling out a pair of white fuzzy socks that looked like slippers so her feet wouldn't get cold and put them on. Then Alice opened her jewelry box and put a pair of light blue stars in her ears before she went over to the bathroom. Alice went over to the sink and let her hair down, then she got the hair brush and combed out her hair. After she placed the brush back on the counter Alice got under the sink and retrieved her hair accessories tote, pulling out a light blue lacey ribbon and tied it in her hair like a bow, pinning the top part of her hair back. Then Alice put the tote back under the sink and grabbed a bottle of "Blue Berries" perfume and sprayed a like bit on her neck so she would smell a little better; Alice put the perfume back under the sink and closed the cabinet door before she walked back into the living room.

Alice found Iflar sitting on the white Victorian chair petting Snow who was curled up on it, the long haired cat was purring up a storm from the gentle stokes. "I see you've already met Snow!" Alice said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"I have!" Iflar exclaimed, not letting up on the smooth stokes, "She came from upstairs and introduced herself to me."

"She probably the friendliest out of my three cats, Midnight and Tiger must still be upstairs sleeping." Alice informed.

Iflar turned towards her and smiled when he saw what she was wearing, "You look very pretty Alice."

"Thank you again," Alice said, giving the Crowned Prince another sweet smile, "what would you like to drink?"

"Tea please." Ilfar said, trying to calm down his blush from Alice's smile.

"Sweet or unsweet?" Alice asked again as she walked over to the kitchen and pulled her white kettle from the cabinet.

"Sweet." Iflar answered again.

"Good," Alice said as she dropped, a tea bag in the kettle full of water that was placed on top of the stove, "because that's the _only_ way I make my tea!"

Right after Alice turned the burner on, Midnight and Tiger came down the stairs and started meowing for something to eat. Alice just smiled and poured cat food into three bowls and placed them on the floor, Snow came over to join her buddies as Alice walked into the living room and joined Iflar; who had moved from the Victorian chair to the couch.

"Have you always enjoyed being outdoors Iflar? I always thought you spent all your time in the Mipedian Royal Palace." Alice commented.

"A majority of the time I do, but when I can I like to walk around the Mipedian Oasis or Royal Gardens to take a break from the stress that comes with the day-to-day responsibilities of being the Crown Prince." Iflar explained.

"That's why I took up jogging, it helped me to relax when I had a test or had a hard day ahead." Alice said.

Iflar then became a little sad, "But even then it was difficult, especially without my father around."

"So it's true?" Alice asked a little timidly, "That all the Mipedian Kings goes into voluntary excel when they secede the throne?"

"Yes, but recently my father King Theb-Saar has returned, and I was so happy to see him again." Iflar said smiling some, but then turned serious as he continued, "Thankfully his return has taken most of the weight off my shoulders, but I still have a responsibility to my Tribe."

Just then the kettle started whistling and Alice got up and walked over to the stove top, turning it off. She then opened one of the cabinets on the left side of the sink and took down a glass pitcher, Alice carried it over and placed it on the counter beside the stove top. Alice then picked up the kettle and poured the steaming tea into the pitcher, after it was empty she threw the soggy tea bag into the trash and put the kettle into the dishwasher to clean later. Alice walked over to the pitcher of tea again, grabbing a glass container with a white lid and white swirl designs on it that was on the counter, opened in up and poured four cups of sugar into the pitcher.

Because the tea was still hot the sugar was almost completely dissolved, but Alice stirred it with a wooden spoon to make sure it was completely mixed. Alice then opened up another overhead cabinet and brought down two glasses. After she placed the glasses on the granite countertop, Alice picked up the pitcher by the handle and poured warm tea into both glasses, after they were full she placed the pitcher back on the counter. Picking up both glasses, Alice carried them into the living room with her, sitting down beside Iflar again.

"I can't imagine how hard it is to be a Prince," Alice started, handing Iflar a glass, "but you've seemed to have led your Tribe well so far." Giving him another warm smile.

Iflar blushed once more, flattered from Alice's complement. "Oh! I forgot something!" the Crown Prince exclaimed, as he reached behind him. "This is your courting gift, I hope you like it." Iflar explained smiling sweetly.

Iflar handed Alice beautiful long silk scarf with delicate ruffles along the shorter edges. The white sheer material shimmered in the sunlight as Alice marveled how well it was made. Someone had put a lot of effort into it.

"Iflar, it's beautiful!" Alice exclaimed as she rubbed the material between her fingers and against her cheek, "I love how soft it is!"

"I'm so glad, it's made of the best silk in Al' Mipediam." Iflar explained.

"Well it's gorgeous, I always wanted a silk scarf but everyone I found was too expensive." Alice said, standing up while still carefully holding the delicate accessory. "Why don't I go put this away and then I'll show you the upstairs?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Iflar said standing up as well, smiling widely.

Alice led the way down the hallway, but Iflar stayed outside while she went into her room and placed her new scarf on top of the dresser beside her jewelry box. Then Alice showed Iflar upstairs to her Art Studio; all of the tables were cleaned off and tidier since Alice has had the time to actually put everything away. The only area that still had supply's out was the easel by the window, the Eiffel Tower sketch was finished and now Alice was starting to paint it; evident by the tubes of acrylic and water color paints, along with varies sized paint brushes in plastic cups sitting on top of the three wooden TV dinner tables that were used specifically for Alice's painting projects. They were sitting along the wall in front of the windows on the easels right side, all three were within reach of the wooden stool that was sitting in front of the unfinished painting.

Iflar looked around the room, eyes sparkling with happiness before he said, "Very nice, the layout reminds me of _my_ Art Studio."

"What, you have your own Studio?!" Alice exclaimed, sunned by this new information.

Iflar just turned towards her with this huge grin on his face, "But of course," he said nonchalantly, "believe it or not I enjoy painting, I have my own Painting Studio in the Royal Palace."

"That is so amazing I had no idea!" Alice said still shocked, but then she got an idea, "Would you like to paint something with me?" she asked.

"I would love to." Iflar said politely, but uncontrollable excitement was dancing in his eyes; he couldn't wait to get started.

Alice put her and Iflar's glasses of tea on the white table before got into a cabinet on the west wall, pulling out another painting easel that could be folded so it would be easier to store; she had it in case a student that came over for a private session didn't own one. After it was assembled Alice put it on the left side of her easel, she even gave Iflar a blank canvas from the same cabinet to use for his painting.

"You better use this," Alice said as she handing Iflar one of the paint stained jean shirts, "I hate for you to ruin your armor, acrylic paint is not an easy stain to get out."

Iflar just smiled and nodded as he put on the jean shirt right over his armored covered chest; the XL shirt looked like a dress on him but he didn't complain, he was just happy to spent time with Alice doing what they both loved.

"Do you want me to get you a stool for you to sit on Iflar?" Alice asked as she took a seat in front of her painting.

"No I'm alright Alice," Iflar said in reassurance, "I prefer to stand up while I paint."

After that they began working on their masterpieces in comfortable silence; every now and then they asked each other some questions about the other to make small talk, but a majority of the time it was quiet. While Alice was in deep concentration, making sure she brushed with a steady hand, she didn't noticed Iflar quietly turning his easel at an angle to where Alice couldn't see what he was doing.

Iflar wanted to paint something special for Alice, he just hoped he could get it done before he had to leave. " _I want this to be the best painting I've ever done. After all,_ " Iflar thought, looking over at Alice with his emerald green eyes, " _Alice is the most amazing girl I've ever met, and she_ _deserves the best._ "

The couple spent the rest of the day painting and chatting until late into the night. They spent all of the next day painting as well; Alice as able to finish her Eiffel Tower painting and started working on another, a gorgeous prairie sunset during the start of spring. The entire time Iflar was able to keep Alice from seeing his painting.

 **A/N** **: Done! Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think about it. See you all next time!**


	9. Dating Iflar 2 of 3

**A/N** **: Here comes the next chapter and one I hope you all have been excited for, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

The next morning was bright and sunny; evident by the sunshine that streamed through the bedroom window. It was 10:30 AM and Alice would normally already be at the Community Art Studio in the middle of teaching her second hour class, but since it was her week off she decided to sleep in for a change!

But it didn't last long because her cats still wanted their breakfast, they jumped onto the bed and started licking Alice's face with their rough tongues. Alice started giggling like crazy as she woke up, "O-Ok guys (giggle)! I'm awake, you can s-stop (giggle)!" She managed to get out between giggle fits.

Snow, Midnight and Tiger then ceased there ticklish torture, meowing happily as Alice crawled out of bed and followed the three felines into the kitchen to give them something to eat. After Alice poured out food for the three of them, she noticed the makeshift bed in the living room was empty, " _Iflar must be awake_." she thought.

Alice took a wild guess at where he was and started climbing up the stairs towards the Art Studio, not surprisingly Alice found the Crown Prince still working on his painting; but because of the glare from the windows Alice couldn't see what it was.

"You're still working on that I see." Alice stated as she walked over to the pure white Mipedian.

"Alice, you're awake!" Iflar said surprised as he turned around, concealing his painting with his cape. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, it was my cats that woke me; they were just hungry." Alice said humorously.

"I was wondering where they went. They followed me up here after I woke up but then they suddenly ran down the stairs just a few minutes ago." Iflar explained as he put his paint brush down while still keeping his painting covered.

"How long have you been awake?" Alice asked, a bit worried when she saw the circles under the Princes eyes.

"Not long, and don't worry about me Alice," Iflar said in reassurance when he saw the concerned on Alice's face, "It's always been difficult for me to fall sleep even when I was young."

Alice wasn't at all convinced; without saying a word she walked up to Iflar and wrapped her arms around the Princes thin waist, her head rested softly on his lower chest. "But you're not alright Iflar, anyone can see that." Alice started as she looked up at Iflar, "Please go back down stairs and try to take a short nap at least."

Iflar could feel his heart beat a mile-a-minute before it began to melt as he looked into Alice's beautiful blue eyes, then he smiled and breathed a sigh of defeat as he returned Alice's warm hug. "Alright, if it would put you at ease Alice." he whispered softly into her ear.

Reluctantly, Iflar broke the comforting embrace and gave Alice another warm smile before he walked towards the stairs, " _I would do anything for you_." he thought. Alice followed the Crown Prince back down stairs and watched him lay down on his bed from the hallway.

" _I better start getting ready,_ " Alice thought as she walked into her bed room, " _I promised to meet Miss. Mulberry at 'The Grey Hound' for lunch._ "

She went over to her closet and pulled out a white tank top and light blue shorts, throwing them onto the bed. Alice then changed and put her PJ's into the dirty clothes hamper to clean later before she went over to her dresser to pick out some jewelry. Opening up the white jewelry box Alice picked out white heart studs for her ears and silver bangles to wear on her left wrist. Before Alice left the room she got into her closet one more time and grabbed a pair of white flip-flops, putting them on before she walked out to go into the bath room.

Since her skin looked reasonable for a change Alice decided not to wear any make up, but she did put on some sun screen to make sure she doesn't get burned while she was out. Alice put the sun screen back in the cabinet before she closed it back, then picking up the brush to comb out any tangles. When she was done Alice placed the brush back on the countertop, then bending down to grab a black hair tie from under the sink to pull her up into a high pony tail. After she closed the cabinet under the sink Alice inspected herself in the mirror before she left the bathroom, then grabbing her purse before he walked out to the living room.

Alice walked over to check on Iflar, he greeted her with another warm smile and half opened eyes, he tried to fall asleep but like always he couldn't. "You meeting your friend?" he asked, Alice told him about Miss Mulberry and that they were going out that day.

"Yeah, but I'll be back soon. Just kept trying to sleep some if you can, if not just rest your eyes." Alice said as she stroked the tired Princes left cheek, then she stood up and walked out of the Apartment, locking the door behind her. Iflar's hand migrated to the cheek Alice touched, it was still warm and tingly like her hand was still there; he couldn't help but smile dreamily as Iflar closed his eyes again.

Alice walked down several blocks until she came to 'The Grey Hound'. Because it was so hot outside Miss Mulberry made sure she got there early so they could get a booth **inside** the restaurant, and that is exactly where Alice found her in a wooden booth near the front of the casual styled café.

"Hello sweetheart!" Miss Mulberry greeted as Alice came up to her, giving the older woman a warm hug.

"Hi!" Alice said in return, smiling as she sat down in the seat across from Miss Mulberry, "How are you likening the week off?"

"It's a nice break, but having nothing to do is starting to drive me stir crazy!" Miss Mulberry admitted humorously.

"I must say I agree completely!" Alice said laughing, "At least I have my date to look forward to tomorrow."

A waitress came up and took their orders after she placed two glasses of sweet tea on the table, then she left to turn in the order. "So," Miss Mulberry started slyly, "who is it this time?" Alice blushed softly before she told Miss Mulberry about Iflar, and about how much he loves to paint. "Sound like he could be a contender." The older women commented.

"He could be," Alice said as she looked up at the ceiling twirling a piece of her blond hair, "but I don't want to favor one Leader over another that wouldn't be fair; so I'm treating them all the same until I make my choice."

"That's very wise Alice," Miss Mulberry started, "if you focus more on one male you won't see how special another one is."

Alice and Miss Mulberry enjoyed a very long and pleasant lunch. Afterward they agreed to come here again on Friday, along with a detailed description of Alice's date. The two women parted ways and Alice returned to the Apartment late in the afternoon; much later then she thought she'd be.

When Alice walked through the door she wasn't at all surprised to find the bed empty again. The young blonde just shook her head in defeat as she walked to her bed room to change. After Alice let her hair down and changed into a light blue T-shirt, white yoga pants she went up the stairs and found Iflar working on his painting some more.

"Were you able to get a little shut eye Iflar?" Alice asked as she grabbed a jean shirt from the coat hanger and walked over to sit down in front of her painting.

"Some." Iflar answered, looking over to her with a smile, even though the circles were still under his eyes but thankfully they weren't as defined, "How was lunch?" he asked.

"It was good, Miss Mulberry was happy to see me." Alice informed as she picked up a paint brush, "I've been trying to figure out what restaurant to take you to, and you said you liked sea food right?"

"Yes but if you want to eat something else that will be alright to me." Iflar said, he didn't what Alice to take him somewhere she didn't want to go.

"No it's fine!" Alice said smiling, reassuring the Prince, "I just haven't eaten a whole lot of sea food since I came to New York. But I asked Miss Mulberry about some places and she told me about one that makes the best lobster rolls it called 'Luke's Lobster', how does that place sound?"

"That sound perfect, I can't wait to go." Iflar said, sounding genuinely excited.

Iflar and Alice spent the rest of the evening painting and talking, before they realized it was 1 o'clock in the morning! They both went to bed but like always Iflar had a hard time sleeping; but it wasn't from a restless mind, it was from the excitement of knowing he would finally be going on a date with the girl of his dreams.

The next day Alice woke up really late; she had never slept tell 2 o'clock in the afternoon before, but you would be tired too it you'd stared at a painting for 8 hours straight! Alice then stretched and began to sit up out of bed, but was stopped when she saw who was curled up like a little white puff ball on her chest. "Snow!" Alice said, surprised she didn't feel the cat's weight in the first place.

Snow opened her eyes, yawned widely and stretched before she purred loudly while she rubbed against her owners face. "Well good morning to you too or should I say _afternoon_ , holy cow I need to get up!" Alice exclaimed as she literally jumped out of bed when she saw the time.

Snow followed Alice into the kitchen where the young woman poured food out for all three cats; Tiger and Midnight who was still sleeping in the living room, came running when they heard the cat food being poured. After she placed the medal bowls on the floor Alice decided to go ahead and start getting ready for tonight; she walked back into her bedroom, going straight to her closet and pulled out the short white lacey dress with spaghetti straps she bought at 'Sugar & Spice'.

Alice looked at herself in the mirror after she changed into the dress and couldn't believe what she saw. The plain white dress may have looked really simple but it was elegant and classy at the same time; with the lacy detail along the edge of the skirt, top of the bodice and the straps. The dress also had a fabric belt that cinched at Alice's natural waist and it hit her just above the knee. " _I feel like a pretty country girl in this_." Alice thought as she looked at herself at every angle.

She walked across the hallway into the bathroom to start working on her hair and makeup. Alice went over to the sink and immediately picked up the brush to comb out her bed head; After 30 whole minutes and three pumps of detangling spray Alice's hair was finally free of its big tangled mess. Alice wanted to complete the country look and did her hair in a side braid that went over her right shoulder, framing her delicate face.

Alice decided to keep her makeup simple, so she grabbed her pink make up bag from under the sink and started the usual way; foundation, light pink blush, and powder. After she put on some white eye shadow Alice used an eyelash curler to give her lashes some more length, then she put on mascara. For her lips Alice wanted a little color without going overboard, so she went with a bubble gum pink with just a tiny bit of sparkle that made her lips pop.

Alice put her cosmetics back in the bag and placed it back under the sink, then she inspected her makeup again before she exited the bathroom to go back into her bedroom to put on some jewelry. She went over to her dresser and opened up the jewelry box, pulling out crystal studs for her ears, a simple silver bracelet for her left wrist and a small opal ring to wear on her right hands middle finger. After she closed the jewelry box back up, Alice went over to her closet again and grabbed a pair of with ballet flats. She looked at herself in the full length mirror again to inspect her full look but Alice felt like she was missing something, then she got an idea; she grabbed the white silk scarf that Iflar gave her from on top of the dresser and wrapped it over her shoulders, " _Perfect._ " Alice thought.

Alice then left the bedroom with a cross body light blue purse with silver buckles that she bought at 'Sugar & Spice' filling it with her keys, cell phone and lip stick. Alice left the purse on the kitchen counter before she walked upstairs again to find Iflar still working on his painting that he still doesn't want Alice to see yet. "Iflar." Alice softly said so she wouldn't startle him.

"Good afternoon Alice did your cats wake…" Iflar started turning towards her but the words died from his lips when he took in what Alice was wearing. The Crown Prince had seen many things over the course of his life both good and bad; but never before had he seen anything as amazing as the women standing before him. Iflar looked like he forgotten how to breath and blink as he continued to stare and take in Alice's look.

"H-How do I look Iflar?" Alice said a bit shyly from the Princes gaze.

Without saying a word Iflar let the paint brush he was holding drop to the floor; his eyes never leaving Alice's angelic form as he slowly walk towards her to where she stood beside the white stairs. When he reached her, Iflar's arms wrapped around her gently as he brought her closer to his chest. Iflar brought his right hand up to cup her left cheek softly and his thumb rubbed against it gently before he said in a voice that almost sounded like a whisper, "You like the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Alice just smiled warmly at Iflar, making his heart melt again as she responded with a "Thank you."

"I've thought about something different we could do while we're on our date." Alice started breaking the trance Iflar was in as he listened to Alice's suggestion. "Instead of eating at the restaurant, why don't we get our food to go and have a picnic in the park; the weather's going to be really nice tonight and I thought we should enjoy it."

"That sounds perfect Alice." Iflar said smiling.

Iflar followed Alice down the stairs and watch as she grab a woven picnic basket from one of the lower cabinets beside the fringe along with a quilted blanket from the chest in her room. Iflar insisted to carry the basket and blanket even though Alice said he didn't have to. Alice then grabbed her purse and the couple walked out of the Apartment together, with Alice holding Iflar's free arm which was his right arm.

After Alice looked the Apartment door, the couple walked to 'Luke's Lobster' which was an hour away from the Apartment but Iflar didn't mind, he was just happy to spend time with Alice. When they arrived to the restaurant it was around 5 o'clock so they managed to beat the dinner crowd and were able get their food to go in record time. With a now full basket of food and drinks, Iflar and Alice walked back to way they came and arrived to Central Park around 6 in the evening.

The park was actually pretty quiet though Alice wasn't really surprised, people in New York try not to go outside much when it's this hot, unless they absolutely **had** to; Alice and Iflar passed by a few other couples and birdwatcher's but other than that the park was completely deserted. The couple found a nice little clearing in front of a small pond with a few large tree's surrounding it, but they were just far apart for an occasional breeze to come through with a lovely view of the coming sunset.

Iflar laid out the blanket and the couple sat beside each other with the picnic basket in front of their feet. Alice opened it up a pulled out the food they ordered, the wait staff at 'Luke's Lobster' were gracious enough to give them paper plates, plastic silverware, and napkins to use. Alice put the huge lobster rolls on two separate plates and gave one to Iflar, they also ordered a large amount of fries to split and was sitting on another plate between them. The couple talked of many things while they sampled the delicious food and root beer drinks, about each other and about their childhood; Iflar even told Alice about his time learning at the Royal Mipedian Academy of Melee Art's.

"So everything you know came from the Academy? Is that how you got so fast?" Alice asked curious.

Iflar was currently laying on his back with his hands behind his head in a lazy manner, he enjoyed the feeling of the warm sun on his skin, "You could say that," he said without opening his eyes, "but your quiet fast yourself, even I had a hard time keeping up with you the first time we met!"

Alice then smiled slyly as an idea came to mind, she slipped out of her shoes and took off her silk scarf before she scooted closer to Iflar, "Let's test that theory, I'll run into the tree's and you try to catch me."

"And why would I do that?" Iflar answered with a chuckle, deciding to play along.

Alice then leaded closer to whisper into Iflar's ear, "Because if you win, I'll give you a kiss!"

Iflar's emerald green eyes snapped open as Alice jumped up and sprinted into the trees like a marathon runner with Iflar not far behind her. Alice couldn't help but giggle happily as she weaved in between the trees, Iflar couldn't help but laugh also he hasn't had this much fun since he was a youngling.

Iflar may have appeared weak and frail but he was quick on his feet and almost got Alice several times, but Alice evaded him every time until she didn't watch where she was going and tripped over an above ground tree root! Alice made a surprised yelp and thought she was going to fall until she felt a clawed hand grab her arm; everything happened so fast that Iflar lost his footing also and started falling too! But thankfully Iflar did some quick thinking and landed on his back with Alice lying face down on his chest, wrapped tightly in the Princes arms. Alice and Iflar just looked at each other for a moment and then they started laughing like they heard the funniest thing in the world.

"Well you caught me," Alice said after a few minutes, giving the Prince another sweet smile as she crawled up to his face, "I guess you want that kiss know."

"Yes I would." Iflar said a bit smugly, smiling triumphantly.

Alice leaned down and closed her eyes as she gave Iflar his reward. Iflar also closed his eyes as Alice's soft lips touched his, adoring how amazing they felt; the couple stayed that way for a few minutes until Alice pulled away so they could breathe. Iflar opened his eyes to find Alice smiling back at him as her eyes twinkled brightly in the dusks light, "We better start heading back it will be dark soon."

"Let me see your ankle first, does it hurt at all?" Iflar asked as he sat up to inspected Alice's right ankle.

"Not really," Alice answered as she continued to sit on Iflar's lap, "it's just bruised I think."

"That's good, but let me carry up back so you're not walking on this rough ground." Iflar stated as he stood up while picking up Alice bridle style. Alice knew the ground wasn't really that bad but she decided not to try and change the Prince's mind, because he looked like he **wanted** to carry her back.

It didn't take long to get back to their picnic spot but when they got there they decided to pack up and go back to the Apartment because the sun was now completely gone, and it was getting darker by the second. Clean-up only took about 5 minutes between the two of them and like before Iflar carried the basket while Alice held on to his arm, they left the park and arrived back to the Apartment not long after that.

The second the door was unlocked Alice felt like she was hit by a bus, she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes opened! Iflar noticed that as he put the basket on the kitchen counter, "Allow me." Iflar said, smiling as he picked up Alice again and carried her over to the makeshift bed in the living room.

Iflar took of her shoes, placed her scarf next to them and let her hair out before he pulled the blanket over the both of them. "Thank you, Iflar." Alice whispered softly as the Crown Prince pushed his right arm under Alice's head like a pillow and placed his left hand on her exposed cheek.

"It's my pleasure." Iflar said before he placed another gentle kiss on warm lips, smiling before he said, "Now it's my turn say, 'Try to sleep some'."

Alice just smiled and closed her eyes to do just that. Iflar smiled as he watch her rest soundly, then he yawned before he laid his head down beside Alice's and for the first time in his whole life he slept peacefully through the night, thanks' to the incredible woman he held in his arms.

 **A/N** **: And there you have it! I must say I love the chase, it's got to be my favorite part in this chapter and it was fun to type it, see you all next time!**


	10. Dating Iflar 3 of 3

**A/N** **: Hey ya'll! Here's the final part of Dating Iflar!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

The next day the couple slept to at least noon, neither of them wanted to wake up. But it was Alice who cracked her eyes open first and saw Iflar sleeping soundly with a peaceful look on his face. She was very relieved; Iflar told her that he's always had a form of sleep abnormality ever since he was a young child, most likely from the stress from all the responsibility that came with being a Prince so it was always hard for him to get a good night's rest.

Alice was very happy Iflar was able to get relaxed enough to sleep soundly through the night. When she saw the time Alice realized she needed to call Miss Mulberry and let her know she would be a little late for their lunch at the 'The Grey Hound', she managed to ease her way out of Iflar's arms without waking him. But what Alice didn't know was as she crept her way into her bedroom to fetch her phone, Iflar cracked open one of his eyes but just smiled when he remembered that Alice was going to meet Miss Mulberry again.

After Alice let Miss Mulberry know that she over slept, she got started getting ready. Because Alice didn't want to keep her mentor waiting any longer, she decided to keep wearing her white lace dress, white ballet flats, and put her hair back into its side braid. To make her hair a little different Alice braided a white ribbon into it and tied a bow at the bottom, the long ends hung loose about an inch. Alice then patched up her makeup just a tad, put on some more bubble gum pink lipstick, and sprits on some 'Country Apple' perfume.

"Good morning." A male voice said as Alice came out of the bathroom.

Alice looked up and saw Iflar smiling up at her as he continued to lay on his pallet. "Morning. I'm sorry," Alice said as she kneeled beside the Prince, "I was trying to be quiet."

Iflar didn't respond but instead sat up gently lifted Alice's chin with a single finger and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Don't apologies Alice," Iflar said after a few moments and broke away so they could take a breath, "I wanted to see you before you left." The Crown Prince took in Alice's look before he said smiling warmly, "You look just as beautiful as you did last night."

Alice just smiled and gave Iflar another kiss before she whispered, "Thank you." Then she stood up again, "I'll see you later ok?" Alice said as she walked out the door, grabbing her still packed cross body light blue purse.

Even though it was only 12:30 in the afternoon the sun was still beating down on Alice as she walked several blocks to 'The Grey Hound', just like last time Alice found Miss Mulberry inside and in the same booth. "I'm so sorry Miss Mulberry!" Alice exclaimed as she gave the older woman a hug, "I didn't mean to oversleep again!"

"Don't worry about that honey." Miss Mulberry said, reassuring the young woman as she broke the embrace, "I actually overslept this morning too, as a matter of fact when you called me I was actually _still_ sleeping!"

"So were both guilty huh?" Alice said with a laugh.

"I guess we are, this summer heat must be getting to us!" Miss Mulberry exclaimed. Alice laughed more at that as she sat down in the booth across from the older woman. "So tell me about your date last night, and please tell me you two didn't run into any more thugs!"

"We didn't, thank goodness." Alice started with a sigh of relief, "Iflar and I actually had a picnic in the park, and the lobster rolls we got at 'Luke's Lobster' were delicious by the way."

"Well that's good, but I know there's more than that." Miss Mulberry said, a sly look forming on her face.

Alice couldn't help but blush a bit at the older woman's look, "There is." Alice started, she then started telling Miss Mulberry about the date from beginning to end, Alice even told her about the little "chase" that led up to the kiss.

"Very sweet," Miss Mulberry said, smiling warmly at the young woman as she held her hands, "I'm very happy for you Alice."

"Thank you Miss Mulberry," Alice said and she meant it.

The two spent the next few hours talking and planning for next week. Alice returned to the Apartment around 4 o'clock and wasn't surprised to find the pallet in the living room empty. She just smiled knowingly as Alice walked down the hallway going into her bathroom first; taking off her makeup and letting her hair down. Then Alice walked across the hall into her bedroom to change into a white t-shirt, light blue sweat pants and grey fuzzy socks that looked like ballet slippers.

She placed her purse on the bed before Alice walked up the wooden stairs that led to her Art Studio, the young woman found the Crown Prince still working on his painting. Iflar had company Midnight, Tiger and Snow were helping him work on his painting; if you call playing with paintbrushes and swatting at his long tail helping!

"I see you have some helpers!" Alice said humorously.

"Yes I do!" Iflar said, turning to look at Alice while he lift his tale a little higher so Tiger wouldn't get it, "But their making me laugh more than helping me with my painting!"

"How much longer tell I can see it?" Alice asked, putting on her own paint stained jean shirt as she walked over to her own painting that was almost finished and sitting down in front of it.

"It should be done before I leave, but I don't want you to see it until I'm gone." Iflar said, mysteriously.

"Why then?" Alice asked, curious.

"I can't tell you now," Iflar responding, continuing the mystery, "you'll just have to wait."

"Alright." Alice sighed as she rolled her eyes playfully. She remembered Iflar telling her that he liked to be mysterious and surprised those he cared about with amazing gifts, usually with something he created.

"So, can you tell me more about your parents?" Alice asked as she chose her own paintbrush, picking a different topic then the surprise masterpiece.

"You already know about my father King Theb-Saar, who is kind and respectful to everyone but he's also an amazing ruler of our Tribe." Iflar began, "My mother's name is Shivani, and she has pale grey scales and long grey hair like mine. She's the sweetest woman you'd ever meet and an even better cook; my mother jokes that the whole reason father married her was because of her shredded lamb, grilled bananas, and fruit rolls!"

"I can't say I blame him! That all sounds delicious!" Alice exclaimed laughing, then she calmed her laughs before she asked, "You think they'd like me?"

"I _know_ they'll like you," Iflar said, stopping to look straight into Alice's baby blue eyes he's come to love getting lost in, "it takes a lot to get my parents to dislike someone."

"That's nice to know." Alice commented before she thought, " _I'd love to meet them someday_."

"So how was lunch with Miss Mulberry?" Iflar asked, bringing Alice out of her thoughts.

The couple painted and talked well into the evening and all of the rest of the next day. Alice finished her prairie sunset painting and started working on yet another; a stunning tropical oasis in the middle of a baron wasteland, a little bit like the Mipediam Oasis but it was her own interpretation of it. But in between the Oasis painting she worked on her own surprise for Iflar, it didn't take very long to create because it was much smaller and had it done by 9 o'clock on Saturday.

It's was a close call but Iflar was able to finally finish the painting he planned to give to Alice, making sure every detail of it was absolutely _perfect_ ; he even stayed up well into the wee hours of Sunday morning to add any finishing touches to it. It was around 2 o'clock in the morning when Iflar came down the wooden stairs into the living room and was surprised by what he found; Alice and her three cats were sleeping soundly on his pallet, the cats were even purring as they cuddled next to their owner. Iflar walked quietly up to the sleeping woman, kneeled down and gently rubbed her right shoulder; Alice opened her eyes and smiled sleepily up at the Prince.

"Alice," Iflar whispered, surprise was still in his eyes, "why are you sleeping in here?"

"You seemed tired again, you had those circles under your eyes. So I thought you'd try holding me to help you sleep, like you did the other night after our date." Alice whispered, grogginess was in her voice but warmth was defiantly evident in her eyes.

Iflar's heart melting once more after hearing that; Alice is more amazing then he first thought! The Crown Prince got comfortable under the blanket and gave Alice another tender kiss on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Alice" Iflar whispered into her ear before he laid beside her, her head resting perfectly in the nap of his neck. " _I don't want this night to end_." he thought as he finally closed his eyes.

Alice smiled warmly to herself as she too drifted off to sleep again, enjoying the comfort of Iflar's arms; which were just as warm as Maxxor's and Chaor's. " _Sleep well Iflar_ ," she thought, " _I'll see you in the morning_."

The pair woke up around 10 o'clock; Alice got dressed, changing into a light blue tank top, dark blue capris, and white flats; she even put her surprise for Iflar in the capris pocket. As she passed by the stairs that lead to the Art Studio, Alice was tempted to go take a peek at the painting the Prince made for her; but she kept her promise to Iflar and waited until he was gone, passing by the stairway without a second thought.

"You ready?" Alice asked Iflar as she walked out into the living room, finding the Prince looking out the window.

"I suppose." Iflar all but sighed, he really didn't want to leave but he had to return home to his Tribe.

Alice took his offered right arm and they walked to the park together. Since it was still morning the heat was somewhat bearable, but the trees provide all of the shade the couple would need as they walked along the sidewalk. A lot bigger crowd was in Central Park this time; during the summer people liked to get out _really_ early to work out, walk their dog or bird watch so they wouldn't have to deal with the heat later in the day.

Alice led Iflar to a more deserted part of the park, it was clearing near where they had their date; the pond could be seen through the tree line to the west sparkling in the sunlight. "Have you had a lot of suitors Iflar?" Alice asked curious, breaking the silence.

"Too many to count!" Iflar all but sighed, "However they all fell for my _title_ as Prince and not _me_." He then turned towards Alice, wrapping her in his arms again before he lifted her chin with his right hand using a single finger, "But I've seen you're nothing like the other women, you've made my soul feel so free and made me sometimes forget that I'm even a Prince. You don't know how much joy you've brought me Alice."

Alice stared into Iflar's emerald green eyes and saw nothing but truth in those bright orbs, "I'm so glad to hear that, being under stress all the time can bring anyone down." she said, smiling warmly.

Iflar returned Alice's smile before he bent down to get close to her face before he whispered, smirk growing on his face, "Can I give you one more kiss or do I have to chase you first?"

"No, you don't have to this time!" Alice giggled making the Price laugh a bit too as he closed the distance between their lips, giving her the most tender kiss he possibly could. Alice even deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Iflar's neck, bringing him just that much closer.

The pair stayed that way for several minutes until Iflar reluctantly pulled away so they could catch their breath. "You don't know how much I'm going to miss you Alice." Iflar whispered as a cool breeze blew through his long silver hair.

"This might help you, it's something to remember me by." Alice said, smiling warmly as she pushing back some of her blowing blond hair behind her ear before she pulled out the gift for Iflar from her pocket.

It was it was a mini sized canvas that could easily fit in the palm of your hand, the painting had a gold background with an image of a bouquet of seven cattails and seven white poppy flowers tied in a bow with a light blue ribbon. "I found the meaning of both flowers online;" Alice explained as she pointed to each, "the cattails mean _peace_ and the white poppy's mean _sleep_ or _rest_ , so the whole bouquet means _**Peaceful Sleep**_. So every time you look at it, it will help you think of me and in turn it will help you sleep every single night."

Iflar took the tiny painting and studied it for several moments before he looked back at the young woman, "Alice thank you," Iflar began, smiling widely with sparking eyes, "this is the most touching gift I've ever received."

Alice took a single step, standing on her tip toes to wrap her arms around the Prince's thin waist again in a warm hug, "I'm glad you like it, I hope it helps." Alice said, her head resting against Iflar's chest.

"It will, I already know it." Iflar said as he too wrapped his arms around the young woman, "I better go or I'll never leave."

The Prince then unwrapped his arms and Alice did too; the pair waved goodbye to each other until Iflar was out of sight. Alice began the lonely walk home as Iflar made his way to the edge of the very pond he and Alice had their picnic beside. The Crown Prince then pulled out the devise that would take him home, but before he pressed the button he gave the painting Alice had given him one more look that was clutched it his right hand. Iflar couldn't help but smile as he ported away thinking, " _Farwell my angle, I hope you enjoy your gift_."

The second Alice walked through the door into the Apartment Midnight, Tiger, and Snow started rubbing against their owner's leg, purring in a comforting way. "Thanks guys," Alice said as she kneeled down and rubbed her cats' heads lovingly, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She gave them all some food before Alice climbed the wooden stairs that led to the Art Studio. When Alice got to the top, the painting Iflar had worked on for so many hours was still sitting on the easel, it was facing towards her but the suns glare was so intense she had to walk towards the canvas to see what was on it; so Alice did just that and gasped the second she saw the image.

It looked like an exacted photograph of Alice painting at her easel but instead of dressed in a long paint stained jean shirt; she was wearing a long flowing pure white robe that completely covered her feet, a wreath of white roses around her head with her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders and had huge white feathered wings protruding from her back that was easily the length of her body as she sat on her stool holding a paintbrush.

"I look like an Angel!" Alice whispered, softly and in wonder; she had never seen a more beautiful painting not even at the best art gallery here in New York! Then Alice smiled softly as she touched the paintings cool surface, tracing Iflar's brushstrokes as she thought, " _Thank you,_ _Iflar_."

 **A/N** **: (SIGH)! The perfect ending if I do say so myself! Sorry this is a late update I've been distracted all day, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time for the first part of Dating Mudeenu! Bye for now!**


	11. Dating Mudeenu 1 of 3

**A/N** **: Here's the first part of Dating Mudeenu, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own any thing associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

Monday morning found Alice bright and early in her Art Studio; after Iflar left she wanted to start putting away some of her painting supply's because the north wall was extremely cluttered.

Alice just begun putting paints into the plastic tubs when Tiger and Midnight decided to "help". "Guys you're not making things any easier!" Alice exclaimed, laughing out loud as the two cats kept knocking over paints and cups holding the paint brushes, chasing after the supply's as they rolled across the wooden floor.

Thankfully Snow was a bit more helpful, she managed to grab some of the paintbrushes Tiger and Midnight knocked onto the floor, carrying them in her mouth as she brought them back to Alice. "Thank you Snow," Alice said, taking the brushes out of her mouth before she petted the fluffy white cat, "you're such a good girl." Snow just purred from Alice strokes while Tiger and Midnight seemed to pout because their fun was brought to a halt.

As Alice put a plastic tub into one of the wooden cabinets after she gathered up the escaped paints, her doorbell rang down stairs. "I wonder who that could be." Alice said out loud but she had a pretty good idea. All three cats followed Alice as she hustled downstairs, going straight for the door when she made it to the bottom.

When Alice opened it up she wasn't at all surprised to find Mudeenu standing on the pouch with a bright smile on his face. "Good day milady," Mudeenu said as he gave Alice a deep bow, "you honor me with your beauty once again."

Alice's cheeks couldn't help but flare a rosy pink as she covered her face with her right hand, trying to disguise her surprise but was failing miserably, "Oh M-Mudeenu! Y-You don't have to be so f-formal!" Alice couldn't help but stutter, then blushing even more from embarrassment.

Mudeenu couldn't hold back a smirk from the victory of making Alice blush and stutter just now, "Forgive me Alice, I can't help myself went I'm talking to a pretty woman."

Alice just gave Mudeenu a dazzling smile until she realized something, "Oh gosh, where are my manners! Please come in Mudeenu!" Alice exclaimed as she motioned the Mipedian Captain of the Guard inside.

Mudeenu chuckled lightly from Alice's antics as he walked inside the Apartment, ducking just a little bit so his horns wouldn't hit the doorframe. Alice's three cats wanted to say hello and welcomed the Prince with a chorus of meows as he stepped into the room. .

"And who are these sweet guy's?" Mudeenu asked with a slight laugh as he picked up the nearest cat which happened to be Tiger, stoking him gently as he held the orange tabby in his arms.

"My three kitty's; Snow, Midnight and that's Tiger your holding." Alice said as she pointed to each cat when she said their name.

"Well hello Snow, Midnight and Tiger!" Mudeenu exclaimed as he gave each cat a gentle scratch behind the ears; all three loved the treatment they received and you could tell by the loud purring that could be heard throughout the entire room.

"I think they approve of you!" Alice said, giggling as she watched the cats rubbed against the Prince's legs.

"I'm glad, I was worried they wouldn't like me!" Mudeenu said as he stood up after putting Tiger back on the ground.

"Let me change clothes and then I'll make us some refreshments." Alice said as she started walking towards the hallway; Mudeenu just nodded and smiled at her as he found a seat on the couch in the living room.

Alice walked into her bedroom with Snow right beside her, Tiger and Midnight decided to go back upstairs and take a quick cat nap; all that playing can really tire you out! Snow jumped onto the bed and watched Alice as she pulled out a dark purple tank top and jean shorts, throwing them onto the bed as she walked over to her dresser next and grabbed a pair of dark purple fuzzy socks that looked like ballet slippers.

"What do you think of this outfit Snow?" Alice asked her cat; Snow just meowed in approval as her big blue eyes seemed to shine with happiness.

Alice just giggled at the fluffy white cat as she gave her a loving pat causing Snow to purr loudly again. After she changed Alice folded her PJ's and placed them on the bed to wear again later, then she walked across the hall into the bathroom; Snow headed back upstairs to take a cat nap as well. Alice got a little hot while she was upstairs working so after combing her semi-damp hair, she pulled it back into a tight braid that went down her back. Alice then spritzed on some orchid scented perfume so she would smell a little better before she walked back out into the living room to find Mudeenu still sitting on the couch.

"Is sweet tea ok?" Alice asked getting the Mipedian Captain's attention, "I already have some made."

Mudeenu just smiled warmly before he answered, "That's the only other thing I drink besides water and wine!"

Alice couldn't help but laugh when he said that, "What's so funny?" Mudeenu asked curious.

"You!" Alice exclaimed still giggling a little bit, "I didn't know the great Caption of the Royal Guard for the Mipedian's had a sense of humor, you seemed so serious on the show!"

Mudeenu pretended to be hurt as he gasped and put a hand on his chest, "What's wrong with having a sense of humor!"

"Nothing! In fact it's great that you do, it means that you're not all "high and mighty" all the time." Alice said giving Mudeenu a wink as she turned towards the kitchen.

Now it was Mudeenu's turn for his cheeks to turn a dark pink color; no one has ever said that to him, face-to-face at least! He also couldn't help but watch Alice like he was hypnotized as she opened up a cabinet along with the refrigerator, gathering up two glasses and the pitcher of sweet tea.

"Do you need me to warm up your tea a little? It's pretty cold." Alice asked, she was concerned Mudeenu wouldn't be able to drink anything extremely cold because he was a lizard.

"Oh no you don't have to," Mudeenu said, snapping back to reality as he smiled at Alice, "I can drink cold things but I just have to do it slowly."

"That's good I was worried about that." Alice said as she poured the sweet tea into both glasses, then putting the pitcher back into the refrigerator before walking back into the living room and sitting beside Mudeenu on the couch.

"Tell me Alice," Mudeenu said as Alice handed him his glass, "I know you're quite the artist but what _kind_ of art do you enjoy?"

"Well I do just about everything but I like scrapbooking, jewelry making, writing, and painting the best." Alice explained.

Mudeenu seemed to tense up just slightly when Alice said "painting" but she didn't noticed; Mudeenu just smiled, brushing off the feeling as he said "That's interesting, I'm really impressed."

"Now you tell me something;" Alice said with a sly smile on her face, "besides being charming and funny, what other personalities do you possess?"

"Let me think," Mudeenu said as he rubbed his chin looking up at the ceiling, "there's not really any others you've pretty much seen all the sides of me besides the serious and uptight personality."

"Well I'm just glad that you _can_ be funny and sweet, I've always liked that in a person." Alice responding as she gave the Mipedian Captain a sweet smile that made his heart stop for just a moment.

Mudeenu looked like he was in another universe as he stared into Alice baby blue eyes while he blushed just as dark as he did earlier, "Mudeenu, are you alright?" Alice asked, smiling warmly as she spoke in a soft voice so she wouldn't startle him.

Mudeenu jumped a little when he realized what he was doing, blushing even harder as he coughed some to hid his embarrassment, but it didn't work, "(Cough) Yes Alice I'm okay, (Cough, Cough) I just remembered I haven't given you your courting gift yet."

Mudeenu then reached behind him under his cape, Alice was surprised when the Mipedian Captain pulled out a large wooden box that looked like it could hold a very large piece of jewelry. "What's this?" Alice asked as she took the box from Mudeenu.

"You'll have to open it and find out." Mudeenu said, using a mysterious voice as a smirk formed on his face.

Alice opened the wooden box and gasped the second she saw what was inside; instead of a piece of jewelry like a necklace and earrings, it was an extremely large flower! But it wasn't a _real_ flower but a hair clip shaped like a big Avonlea Lily flower; the petals were about 5 inches tall and entirely made of tiny purple crystals that sparkled in the sunlight, the crystals started out light purple in the center but then became a dark purple at the petals tips. The stigma, anthers and filaments in the Lily's center were made of clear glass that were tinted purple to go with the color scheme. Alice could tell someone worked very hard on the hair clip and looked so delicate she thought the Lily would shatter of a feather fell on it!

"Mudeenu this is beautiful!" Alice exclaimed as she continued to examine her new gift, "But you didn't have to give me something this extravagant!"

"I wanted to though," Mudeenu explained, looking pleased Alice liked his gift so much, "I had it made especially for you."

Alice picked up the hair clip carefully to look at it more closely, "Well the Lily's absolutely gorgeous, I've never seen anything like it before."

"I'm glad you're happy with it." Mudeenu said smiling as he nodded his head.

"Let me go put this away and then I'll show you the upstairs." Alice said as she put the flower hair clip back into to the wooden box, carrying it with her as she walked into her bedroom again.

Alice placed the box on top of her dresser right by the scarf she received from Iflar and the gold cuff bracelet Chaor gave her. After Alice exited the room Mudeenu met her at the hallways entrance and she led the way upstairs, Mudeenu was a bit carful so his horns didn't scratched the sidewalls.

When the pair made it to the top Mudeenu looked around the room with wide eyes, he had been in his cousin's Art Studio of course but Alice's was the second one he'd ever seen. He looked around the room like he was studying every aspect and detail of everything that was in there, but Mudeenu froze the second his eyes landed on the angel painting that was still sitting on the easel.

"Did Iflar paint that?" Mudeenu asked, but the tone of his voice made it seem like he already knew the answer and it sounded stiff.

Alice could _feel_ the tension radiating off Mudeenu's body as he continued to stare at the painting with a hateful glare, "Yes he did," Alice said in an even voice, "Iflar made it while he was here and gave it to me as a gift."

Mudeenu made a low growl in the back of his throat as his fist's clenched slightly, "I'm getting tired of this," he started, though it seemed he was talking to himself and not Alice, "I've lived in my cousin's shadow my entire life and it feels like I'll always be second place to the Crown Prince no matter how loyal I am or how hard I train; even now I'll always be insignificant to him, _sometimes I even wish I don't have a cousin to be compared to_!" shouting that last part just a bit.

It felt like someone had struck Alice in the heart, she put her hand over her chest and even felt like she was going to cry. Mudeenu turned around when he heard a sniffle and saw Alice with her back turned to him as she stood on the right side of the white square table in the middle of the room, her body was shaking like a leaf.

"Alice?" Mudeenu asked concerned as he took a couple steps towards her.

"It's alright Mudeenu I'm okay," Alice started but her voice told a different story, it was sad and empty, "It's just hard to hear other people say they don't like someone in their family; because they don't know how lucky they are to _have_ a family."

Mudeenu's eyes widen when he realized what he had just said, he walked over to Alice and put both of his hands on her shaking shoulders, "I'm so sorry Alice," Mudeenu said with nothing but remorse in his voice, "I was completely selfish just now, please forgive me."

Alice brushed the last few tears off her cheeks and turned around to look Mudeenu straight in the eyes, but her face had no trace of any anger as she smiled warmly at him, "It's okay Mudeenu, I shouldn't even let this bother me so much;" Alice let her smile slip as she continued, looked down at the ground, "it's just hard not to think about my parent's and how my life would have been different if I'd grown up with a family who loved me."

Mudeenu stared at Alice for a minute until he remembered something, "When I was younger my uncle, King Theb-Saar, told me something I never forgot. I too grew up without my parents and thought about the same thing you have; he said, ' _Never dwell on the past or what could have_ _been, but live for the now; be thankful for what you have and what you will receive_.' He told me that and now you must do the same thing, because I want you to be happy Alice." Mudeenu said, his eyes never leaving Alice's baby blue ones.

Alice's face morphed into a wide smile before she threw her arms around the surprised Mudeenu's neck, "Thank you Mudeenu," Alice whispered into his ear, "you've made me feel so much better."

Mudeenu got over his shock quickly as he wrapped his arms around Alice's small body, adoring how well she fitted in them. The couple stayed that way for several minutes until Alice let go of the Mipedian Captain's neck and he reluctantly did the same thing; Mudeenu's face had a little pink across his face but it disappeared when he looked over at Alice's pile of paint supplies and saw she was in the process of putting it away.

"Do you need help with that?" Mudeenu asked with a slight smirk, pointing at the supplies.

"That would be great thanks!" Alice said, laughing a bit.

Mudeenu helped by putting all the painting supplies into the tubs while Alice put the plastic containers into the cabinets, between the two of them the cleanup took only 10 minutes. After they were done the couple went back down stairs, spending the rest of the day talking and into the next.

 **A/N** **: There you have it! But now I have to tell you all something very important; starting Aug. 17th updates for this story will be few and far between, if at all. The reason I'll be starting my sophomore year of college and if you've been though it you know what I'm talking about, if not let's just say I'm going to be** _ **drowning**_ **in homework from Aug. 17 through the first week of December and it's going to be my** **Top Priority** **. If I ever do update it will most likely be on the weekend, but I promise you my dear readers I will get chapter's out as soon as I possibly can but just expect delays; Thank you for understanding.**


	12. Dating Mudeenu 2 of 3

**A/N** **: Here's part 2 of Alice dating Mudeenu, so let's get going!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

The Wednesday after a week and two day break was chaotic at the Community Art Studio, literally; the Kindergarteners were a bit restless and wouldn't sit still, but Alice expected that and actually came up with a clever idea. Instead of writing more poems that day, Alice decided to ask the students to paint or draw what they did over the break; but then describing it in two sentences in a poetic way.

"Over the break I decided to do, whatever it is that was fun for you. But instead of swimming and going to the beach, I sat with my mom eating a peach!" Mary said, as she held up her painting of her and what appeared to be her mom siting at a dining room table munching on a large bowl of peaches.

"(Laughter) Good work Mary, very good job!" Alice exclaimed as she and the other 1st grade students gave the young girl a round of applause.

Mary just grinning from ear-to-ear as she returned to her seat with her painting. "Wonderful job everyone, it makes me so proud that you didn't forget anything during your week long break! I'll see you all first thing next week and don't forget to take your paintings with you!" Alice called out as the students were lining up.

"Thank you Miss Alice!" Gabriel and a few other students called out as they walked out the door with their escort back to the school.

"Well that was some quick thinking Alice," Miss Mulberry said when the students left, "I thought I was going to have to break out the whip!"

"Now Miss Mulberry," Alice said shaking her head, "you can't blame them for being a little rambunctious."

"But still, they were acting like spider monkeys hyped up on mountain dew!" Miss Mulberry exclaimed again as she and Alice walked to the back to retrieve their purses.

"At least my next class is older and calmer." Alice said as Miss Mulberry locked up the Studio and the two of them walked towards Faicco's Pork Store for lunch.

"Thank goodness." Miss Mulberry sighed, causing Alice to laugh wholeheartedly.

It was the start if the lunch rush when they arrived to the restaurant and a line was already starting to form. But thankfully there was only about 5 people and got up to the order window in about 6 and a half minutes. When they did get to the window they ordered there food, drinks and then grabbed a table that had 2 chairs around it.

"At least it's not so hot out today." Miss Mulberry commented as she sat down.

"I'm glad about that," Alice started as she too sat down in her chair, "I've been _dying_ in this heat!"

"So enough on the weather, tell me about the new guy you're dating tomorrow." Miss Mulberry said as a sly smile creped onto her face.

"His names Mudeenu," Alice started as another blush dusted her cheeks, "and he's the cousin of Iflar, the guy I dating last week."

"Oh! Are they close?" Miss Mulberry asked, curious.

Alice's smile slipped just a little before she answered, "Not really. Mudeenu's _loyal_ to his cousin that's for sure, but I think his a bit bitter towards Iflar because he's the Crown Prince and Mudeenu's just the adviser."

"Hmm, I'm not that all surprised; family and Royally don't always mix. Sounds like you'll have to help him with that." Miss Mulberry advised, scratching her chin.

"I hope I can, it just seems like he's felt this way for a long time." Alice said worriedly.

"If anyone can it's you my dear, after all you helped the Patzeria family like no one else could." Miss Mulberry pointed out.

A smile crept back to her face when she remembered that, "Thanks Miss Mulberry, I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for." Miss Mulberry said, giving the younger woman a wink.

Not a minute after that the women's deli sandwiches and fries arrived along with their sweet teas. After they finished eating Miss Mulberry and Alice returned to the Community Art Studio in time for the 2 o'clock class, when the class ended Alice said goodbye to Miss Mulberry and waked back to the Apartment.

The second she walked through the door Mudeenu was there to greet her holding Snow in his arms; the fluffy white cat was purring in contentment. "How was your day?" the Mipedian Caption asked.

"Pretty crazy," Alice started as she walked towards the kitchen and placed her purse on the table, "the kids were literally bouncing off the walls!"

"That must mean they had a good break." Mudeenu said as he sat Snow on the white Victorian chair.

"I'm sure they did. I'll be right back, I need to get out of these shoes!" Alice exclaimed, referring to her black heels.

Mudeenu chuckled as Alice walked towards the hallway into her room. Alice went straight to her closet and pulled out a simple dark purple T-shirt and a pair of tan capris; after she changed clothes Alice threw her work outfit into the hamper to wash later. Before she left the room Alice went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark purple socks that looked like ballet slippers and put them on.

"Has Snow kept you company all day Mudeenu?" Alice asked as she walked back into the living room.

"Most of the day," Mudeenu started as he joined Alice on the couch, "she came down stairs around noon while I was reading some magazines." Then his face got serious as he looked Alice in the eye, "Alice I must apologies to you," Mudeenu started as he took her left hand into both of his, clutching them gently, "I was completely selfish the other day and I shouldn't have made you upset when talked about my cousin that way."

"It's okay Mudeenu," Alice said, giving the Mipedian Caption a warm smile, "I know you didn't mean it. I just don't like hearing about people quarreling, especially when it's with a member of your own family when you should be able to talk it out with each other."

"You are right Alice," Mudeenu said with a sigh, "It's just hard to talk about my feelings to others."

"How about you talk about them with me first?" Alice offered, "I'm a pretty good listener and could give you some advice about it."

Mudeenu smiled at the young woman, genuinely grateful, "That would be wonderful Alice, thank you."

Alice and Mudeenu sat on the couch and talked about the Captains conflicted feels the entire evening. By the time it was late Mudeenu started to feel much better and I was all thanks to the amazing woman he's come to adore so quickly.

The next day was uneventful to the point it was almost boring! But thankfully Alice had her date with Mudeenu to look forward to later and she had a reason to. Last night Alice asked Mudeenu what his favorite foods were and the second he said Italian, the perfect place came to mind. Usually you had to reserve a table about two months in advance because the place was so popular, but since she was so close to the Patzeria's all Alice had to do was say her name and a spot for the couple was reserved for that night.

"Thank you very much, see you tonight!" Alice said as she hung up her cell phone, she made the reservation during her lunch hour.

"You all set?" Miss Mulberry said as she came into the room, carrying two bowls in each hand of homemade strawberry salads that she made for the both of them.

"Yes," Alice started as Miss Mulberry gave her one of the salads, "their preparing a special table for us in the dance hall."

"Wow! There really going all out, but you did help them with their son so I'm not that all surprised. Just tell Francesca and Antonio hi for me, I've been needing to pay them a visit for a while." Miss Mulberry said.

"I'll do that, and thanks for the salad I haven't had one in forever." Alice said before she scarfed down a mouthful.

"You're very welcome, but just remember to use a napkin." Miss Mulberry said, prompting her and Alice to laugh like crazy.

As soon as the afternoon classes were over Alice rushed home to start getting ready, Mudeenu was happy to see her but only smiled brightly at Alice as she hustled to her room. Alice warned him that she would be in a rush to get ready because the restaurant they were going to was so far, and that the cab she had called for was going to be there in about an hour and thirty minutes.

Alice put her dark purple dress on the bed so she could change very quickly; she stripped out of her work outfit and slipped the ankle length dress on, " _Nice!_ " Alice thought when she looked into the full length mirror behind the door.

The dress was a long sleeved off the shoulder dark purple dress that flattered all of Alice's curves without being too revealing, but at the same time it was classy looking; The fabric was very soft to the touch and had a bit of a shine to it, making the dress glitter in any kind of light. Alice then opened up her closet again, grabbing a pair of dark purple heels and a dark purple silk clutch that she had bought at 'Sugar & Spice'. After Alice slipped into the heels, she filled the clutched with her phone, keys, wallet, and would put her powder and lipstick inside after she finished getting ready.

Alice walked over to her dresser again, opened up the jewelry box and picked up a pair of dark purple studs along with a large dark purple cocktail ring shaped like a heart and slipped it onto her right middle finger. Before Alice left the room she carried the jeweled lily flower Mudeenu gave her into the bathroom, she decided to wear it in her hair tonight.

Alice brushed the comb through her hair a few times to get any remaining tangles out while her curling iron was warming up; when it was ready Alice used the iron to make sure every strand of hair was curled perfectly. After her the curling was done, Alice pined her hair to the right side of her head so it appeared a waterfall of curls draped over her right shoulder; she then placed the purple lily where someone could easily see it from every angle.

Alice glanced at the time on her phone and saw she had 30 minutes left, giving her plenty of time to put on makeup. She put on foundation first and then dusted on a natural looking light rose blush onto her cheeks before finishing with powder. Alice didn't go to crazy with her eyes this time; all she did was put on white eye shadow, painted black eye liner on her top eye lid, and then finished with mascara. For her lips Alice put on red rose lip stick to really make them pop and then she spritzed on some violet perfume as a finishing touch.

Alice almost didn't recognize herself when she inspected her look in the mirror, she looked like a movie star that just stepped of the red carpet! Alice stepped out of the bathroom, purse in hand, and found Mudeenu on the Victorian chair sitting quietly. When Alice entered the room, Mudeenu turned towards her and his face broke out into a huge smile as he stood up, eyes widening.

Alice smiled sweetly, making the Mipedian Captions heart stop, "What do you think?" she asked.

Mudeenu, without saying a single word or breaking eye contacted, went over to Alice slowly as if she would disappear if he walked to fast. When he did reach her, Mudeenu took Alice's left hand and raised it over her head prompting her to do a little twirl for him. When Alice made one graceful turn, Mudeenu lowered his hand and gathered the young woman into his strong arms to stare into her beautiful eyes, "Any man would be a fool if he doesn't respond every time you revealed your beauty." he said in a hushed voice.

Alice could feel her face heating up as she smiled, looking down towards the ground, "So you like the dress?" she asked softly.

Mudeenu chuckled as he lifted Alice's chin with his right hand so he looked her straight in the eyes again, "Very much so."

The world just seemed to disappear as Alice stared into Mudeenu's pink eyes that were piercing, like he could see straight into her heart. As he stared Mudeenu brought his face closer to Alice's and looked like he was about to kiss her when the doorbell rang, prompting him to jerk his head away from surprise. Alice just giggled at Mudeenu's surprised face as she rushed to the door and opened it up.

"Good evening Miss," a bald middle aged man said; he wore a plaid shirt, tan pants, brown shoes, a brown leather belt and had a brown eight-point hat clutched in his hand, "is this the Rosewood residents?"

"Yes," Alice said, nodding her head as she noticed the yellow taxi cab parked next to the curb in front of the Apartment, "are you the driver I called for?"

"Yes Ma'am," the man started, "whenever you and your guest is ready we can go."

"Were ready now." Alice explained as Mudeenu walked up behind her, causing the driver to gasp from shock, but he regained his composer quickly when he remembered Alice warned him about her date wearing a "costume".

"Your costume is amazing sir," the driver said as the couple stepped out and Alice locked the door, "it must have taken you a long time to make it!"

"It did, and I must say I did a pretty good job!" Mudeenu exclaimed with a smug look on his face.

The driver was gentleman enough to open the back passenger door for the couple, but it was Mudeenu who slid across the seat and Alice got in after him; he didn't want Alice wrinkling her dress. "Where to?" the driver asked as soon as he closed his door.

"To the 'Patzeria Family & Friends' restaurant." Alice said from her spot in the back.

"Excellent choice, I hear that place has great food. Now I see why you called a cab," the driver said, "It's all the way across town!"

"That's why I did," Alice started, "I wasn't about to walk _that_ distance in heels!" causing every one in the cab to laugh.

"Well, let's get going," the driver said, after he calmed his laughter as he starting up the car, "if we leave now we might miss the 5 o'clock traffic."

The yellow cab moved from its parking spot and started driving down the street. The drive was quiet but every so often the driver would ask a few generic questions to both Alice and Mudeenu, "So how long have you two been dating?" he asked.

"Not very long," Mudeenu answered, "we've actually known each other for a long time but haven't had the opportunity to spent time with each other until tonight." As he spoke he reached for Alice's hands that were resting on her lap and clutched the left one gently.

Alice turned and smiled at the Mipedian Caption as the cab was parked in front of the already crowded restaurant, "Well I hope you both have a great time and call it you need a ride back." The driver said.

"I probably will, thank you again!" Alice said as she climbed out; she paid the driver and even gave him a tip for his hospitality before the couple walked inside, Mudeenu even opened the door for her.

'Patzeria Family & Friends' was already full of people; the tables in the fount dining hall were all taken but Alice new the dance hall in the back was where they were going. She hasn't been to the restaurant before but Alice knew how it was set up.

"Reservation for Alice Rosewood." Alice told the female hostess behind the counter.

"Oh, we've be expecting you Miss Rosewood. Please follow me." The hostess said politely as she picked up two menus.

Alice and Mudeenu followed the hostess across the large front room and into the back room were the Dance Hall was located. The Dance Hall was very large to accommodate the dance floor in the middle of the room with round white clothed tables surrounding it; and on the north wall was a large stage for musicians to play any form of instruments or sing for the guests. The room had no windows so the only form of light was the lit candles on each of the tables, giving the room a romantic feel; but the hostess had no trouble maneuvering across the red carpeted floor to the couples table right between the stage and the dance floor.

"Here are your menus," the hostess said, handing the menus to Mudeenu and Alice as they took their seats, "and I'll let the owners know you're here Miss Alice; Mrs. Patzeria wanted me to let her know the moment you arrived." The hostess then left, mostly likely to the kitchen to do just that.

"Do the owners know you Alice?" Mudeenu asked, curiousness evident in his voice.

"Yes, but it's kind of a long story about how I meet them." Alice explained, sheepishly.

"Lucky for you I like long stories." Mudeenu said, smiling warmly.

"Well it started…" Alice began but was interrupted.

"Alice!" said a woman's voice. The couple looked and saw an older Italian couple coming towards them both had huge smiles on their faces, Mudeenu guessed they were the restaurants owners.

The woman who spoke had short brown hair with streaks of grey in it, brown eyes, tan skin, and red lips. She wore a long short sleeved red dress, red short heeled shoes and red studs in her ears. The man had short completely grey hair with a mustache, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wore a nice black tux with a crisp white shirt and a red bow tie; along with shiny pair of black shoes.

"Francesca!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat, giving the older woman a hug.

"Alice, _La mia bella ragazza_! How are you?" Francesca asked in an Italian accent as the two women broke the embrace.

"I'm great, thank you for asking! But how's Timothy doing?" Alice asked.

"He is doing _meravigliosamente_! My Timothy has taken everything you've told him to heart, he's even opened up his own Art Gallery in upstate New York!" Francesca said, clearly happy from the smile on her face.

"That's amazing!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands, "You and Antonio two must be so proud of him!"

"We are, truly." Antonio said also with an Italian accent, "But it was you who told him to follow his heart, so it is _you_ must thank Alice."

Alice was very humbled by the older man's response, but was brought back to reality when something came to mind, "Is he hear?"

"No," Francesca said, shaking her head, "he moved out about three months after that evening, but he comes by to visit now and then. I will tell him 'hello' for you Alice, he's' been meaning to stop by the Art Studio to check in on you."

"Thanks for that, and tell him congratulations for me too." Alice said.

"So tell us who you have with you." Antonio said, looking towards Mudeenu who was still sitting at the table.

"Oh, I'm so rude!" Alice exclaimed as she moved over to give the Mipedian Captain some room when he got up out of his chair, "This is my date, Mudeenu. Mudeenu this is Francesca and Antonio." She introduced even though she figured he knew who they were.

"It is a honor to meet the both of you." Mudeenu said with all the politeness he learned as a prince, giving them both a deep bow and even kissing Francesca's hand.

"Oh! I like him already!" Francesca exclaimed.

"Very polite," Antonio said, " and he knows how to treat a lady. I approve!"

Alice couldn't help but grin, Antonio was acting like a father would when he met his daughter's boyfriend for the first time! "Now you two must eat! And don't worry about paying it's all on the house!" Francesca said.

"No!" Alice objected, "I would let you-"

"Ah! _Non una parola_!" Francesca said, cutting Alice off, "This is our way of paying you back and I won't take 'no' for an answer!" Antonio was nodding his head in agreement.

All Alice could do was sigh and shake her head, there was no changing an Italian woman's mind when it was made up; she was just like Miss Mulberry! "Okay." Alice reluctantly agreed.

"Good!" Francesca said, clapping her hands once, "I'll have Natalie return in a few minutes to take your order."

The older couple then left to return to the kitchen as Alice and Mudeenu returned to their seats. They quietly looked over the menu and about 4 minutes later the waitress arrived. The couple ordered fried calamari for an appetizer. Ham, pepperoni, and mozzarella pinwheel & spaghetti and meatball's for their entrees and then finally strawberry cheese cake to split for desert.

"Now you were saying." Mudeenu said after the waitress left to turn in the order.

"Well it started about seventy years ago when Antonio's parents came from Italy and opened this restaurant to serve the best Italian food New York had ever eaten. Now Antonio planed for his son, Timothy, to one day take over the restaurant just like Antonio did from his father; but Timothy didn't feel the same way. I first meet Timothy when Miss Mulberry introduced him to me after an art class when he asked her if someone could teach him how to paint better one-on-one; turns out Timothy wanted to become a _painter_ and not a _restaurant owner_." Alice began.

"That's quite a surprise." Mudeenu said.

"It was. Miss Mulberry and Francesca have been close friends for years and Timothy has been taking classes in secret because he knew Antonio, his father, wouldn't approve one bit. During our private sections at my house Timothy told me all about his dreams of becoming an inspiring painter and opening up his own Art Gallery to sell his paintings; when I asked him why he hasn't told his parents about it, Timothy told me he didn't want Antonio to be disappointed in him if he choose to be a painter and not the owner of a restaurant that has been in the family for years." Alice said.

"He must have been very conflicted." Mudeenu commented.

Alice nodded before she continued again, "After a few months I saw the potential he had and decided to request a meeting with Francesca and Antonio, and after some persuasion Timothy went with me. To some it may not have been a good idea but I was determined to help Timothy; so one evening I went over to their home, talked with both parents and showed them some of Timothy's work, and Timothy himself told them about why he didn't tell them at first hand because he wanted to make them proud. For a few minutes Antonio was quiet but instead of being mad like I thought he would, Antonio gave his son his blessing; he admitted he was a little disappointed that Timothy wasn't going to run the restaurant, but he was proud Timothy was following his dream. Afterward Timothy thanked me for everything and we lost contacted after that, but from what Francesca told me just know he must be doing good!" Alice finished.

Mudeenu smiled and shook his head in disbelief as he reached out and grasped her hands, "You're truly amazing Alice, your heart always seems to be in the right place."

"I wouldn't say 'always', I just like to help other people." Alice explained, smiling warmly.

Not long after that, their mass amount of food arrived and the couple ate until they couldn't eat another bite; they ended up having to take their desert home! But as their plates were being taken away, a number of musicians carrying string interments came onto the stage and started playing a beautiful melody, giving Mudeenu an idea.

He got up from his chair and walked over to Alice, "Would you like to dance?" he asked charmingly.

"I never learned how." Alice told him.

"Don't worry, I can show you." Mudeenu responded, smiling as Alice took his arm and walked her to the dance floor.

Mudeenu took her waist gently with his left hand and held Alice's left hand as her right clutched his shoulder. Alice was a little clumsy at first but Mudeenu was patient and took his time with her pretty, soon the couple was gliding gracefully across the dance floor. The world soon melted away and the couple soon forgotten they were even in a restaurant as they stared into each other's eyes as they danced together liked they've done it for years.

" _It feels like something out_ _of Cinderella_." Alice thought dreamily.

All too soon the song came to an end but Mudeenu didn't let Alice go just yet; instead, without braking eye contact, he brought her closer to him. Alice's eyes fluttered closed as Mudeenu's lips touched her's; Mudeenu loved how soft her lips felt against his, it felt like velvet against his scaly skin. But soon Mudeenu had to, reluctantly, pull away so the two of them could breathe, "Perfect…" He sighed, still holding Alice close to his toned chest.

"You're not such a bad kisser yourself." Alice joked as her head rested against his chest.

Mudeenu huffed a laugh as she unwrapped his arms, "We better get back, it's starting to get late." Alice told him.

"Your right and you already look a bit tired." Mudeenu commented, looking into her already drooping eyes.

The couple walked back to the table and Mudeenu grabbed the to-go box with the strawberry cheese cake; before they walked out Alice put a large tip on the table and a note telling the Patzeria's 'thank you for everything'. Mudeenu then hailed a cab and the couple rode it back to the Apartment, after Alice paid the driver the two walked inside together.

"That was the best dinner I've ever had, and it was even better with you." Mudeenu said as Alice and him sat on the palette in the living room splitting the cheese cake.

Alice in her PJ's, hair down, and makeup removed, smiling up at Mudeenu, "You're never going to stop being charming with me are you?" Alice asked.

Mudeenu shook his head as a smirk creped onto his face, "No." was his only response as he gave Alice one more soft kiss.

 **A/N** **: Phew! I'm glad I was able to post this chapter before Monday, but just remember after that updates with be a little slow. I also wanted to say thank you all so much for** _ **all**_ **of the reviews I've gotten and I apologize for not saying that more often. So until next time.**


	13. Dating Mudeenu 3 of 3

**A/N** **: Hey Ya'll, sorry for the wait but I'm back! So let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't know anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV Show or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

Alice didn't know exactly what time the couple went to sleep. But the next thing Alice knew her eyes were fluttering open and came face-to-face with Mudeenu who was already awake. The Mipedian Caption just smiled warmly, his head was propped up by his right arm and the other was draped over Alice.

"Good Morning Mudeenu, have you been awake long?" Alice asked, her voice still a little groggy as she too sat up.

"Not very long," Mudeenu started, "I was just watching your pretty face as you slept."

Alice couldn't keep the smile that was forming on her face, "Your sweet Mudeenu." Alice said as she gave the Mipedian a tender kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush and smile in contentment.

"Oh no!" Alice exclaimed in disappointment as she suddenly jumped up and ran to the counter.

"What? What's wrong?" Mudeenu said, concerned laced his voice as he too stood but stayed where he was on the pallet.

"We forgot to eat the strawberry cheesecake last night!" Alice groaned, turning around to show the uneaten dessert that was still in the to-go box.

"Oh!" Mudeenu exclaimed when he suddenly realized it, "I guess it must have slipped our minds."

"Oh well!" Alice said shrugging it off. She then walked over to the refrigerator and placing the cheesecake inside, "We'll just have to eat it later!"

"I look forward to it." Mudeenu said as he walked over to where Alice was standing, wrapping her in his arms in a warm hug.

They stayed that way for several minutes until Alice remembered she needed to get ready, "I better start getting dressed, I'll have to leave soon."

"I understand." Mudeenu said as he let him arms unravel from Alice's body, though he had to force them to.

The Mipedian Caption's pink eyes never left Alice as she disappeared down the hallway into her bedroom. " _Is this what Uncle spoke of when he meet Aunt_ _Shivani for the first time?_ " Mudeenu thought, smiling broadly as he touched his chest that was over his pounding heart. " _If it is, it's a sensation I can get used to._ "

Alice changed from her PJ's to a purple long sleeved shirt dress with a short V-neck. Before she left the bedroom Alice put on some nude flats, then walking over to her dresser to put on a long gold chain necklace, the purple heart-shaped cocktail ring she wore last night on her right ring finger, and large gold hoops. Alice then crossed the hallway into the bathroom and started working on her hair; the curling iron had done its job so her hair was still a bit curly so Alice decided to just comb it through and leave it be. She even kept her makeup simple after Alice put on her foundation, light pink blush, and powder she put on white eye shadow before she put on her mascara. Alice wanted to give her lips a little pop of color so she put on a deep red lipstick that resembled a red rose in full bloom.

Before she went in to the living room, Alice made a little detour and grabbed her white shoulder purse from her bedroom, putting all her usual items inside. "I should be back a little earlier today," Alice started as she walked back into the living room, Mudeenu looked up at her from his spot on the couch, "my last class is going on a field trip to the Science Museum so they wouldn't be coming over to the Art Studio today."

"Don't worry about me Alice." Mudeenu reassured her with a wave of his hand, "Bedside's I have the cats to keep me company." Sure enough Snow appeared with Tiger and Midnight hot on her heels down the stairs, all three came to sit beside Mudeenu on the couch; Midnight even sat on his lap!

"(Giggle) I'll see you later then!" Alice said as she walked out the door, waving at him as she did so.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and the last class of the day left around 11:30, right on time for lunch. The two women decided to have a quiet lunch and stayed at the Art Studio instead of going to one of their usual restaurants, "I made the two of us some BLT Sandwiches this time on my homemade wheat bread!" Mrs. Mulberry said as she sat one of the sandwiches in front of Alice, it was already sliced in half with a small pile of Miss. Mulberry's homemade baked chips she's made for years.

"Thank you Miss. Mulberry! It looks just as delicious as the last time you made it!" Alice said as she raised one half on the sandwich to her mouth.

"Why thank you Alice!" Mrs. Mulberry exclaimed, giving the young blond woman an over dramatic bow before she sat down, "After all I won the " _New York Cooking Competition_ " five years in a row with this recipe!"

"I remember you telling me that story. You would have won that sixth year but Francesca beat you with her homemade Chicken Alfrado right?" Alice asked, as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, I wasn't all that beat up about it though. It was time for the title to go to someone else, I'm just happy it was my closest friend." Miss. Mulberry said as she too took a bite out of her sandwich. "Speaking of Francesca, I received a call from her last night. She was telling me all about the date Mudeenu and you were having; also how polite he is!"

"I'm not surprised she did that. Francesca wasn't mad that I didn't say 'goodbye' before I left was she?" Alice asked, hesitating before she popped a chip into her mouth.

"Oh no! Not at all!" Miss. Mulberry said, shaking her head, "She just wanted to see how I was doing and if I wanted to go out to lunch with her this weekend to catch up."

"Aw! That was nice of her! I bet you two will have a great girl's day out!" Alice said with enthusiasm.

"We always do." Miss Mulberry said, giving Alice a playful wink. "But enough about that, tell me how the date went!"

Alice then told the older woman every detail about the date at 'Patzeria Family & Friends' the night before, even blushing a bit when she got to the dancing part. "Very romantic," Miss Mulberry sighed, "why can't all men be like that?"

"Maybe because they never took etiquette lessons from a Prince!" Alice exclaimed, causing both woman to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Ain't that the truth!" Miss Mulberry huffed.

The two women then finished their lunch then started preparing for the 'Kindergarten Day' tomorrow, which didn't take that long. After they were set up, Alice waved goodbye to Miss Mulberry and headed back home.

When he got there she found Mudeenu still seated on the couch with Midnight still sitting on his lap, but Tiger and Snow came over to welcome their owner home, rubbing against her legs and purring loudly.

"Hi guys, are you hungry?" Alice asked, Tiger and Snow answered with happy meows, causing the young woman to laugh as she walked into the kitchen to do just that.

"How was your day?" Mudeenu asked from the living room, Midnight jumped off his lap as soon as Alice placed the tin bowls on the floor for them.

"It was good, but glad it's the weekend though." Alice said as she placed her purse on the counter and sat next to Mudeenu on the couch.

"So am I," Mudeenu started as he tucked some of Alice's hair behind her left ear so he could get a better view her eyes, "I've missed talking with you when you're gone."

"Well I'm here now, so let's start talking. Let me grab the strawberry cheesecake from the fringe first and a couple of forks." Alice said as she stood up and walking back into the kitchen. She came back a minute later with the huge slice of cheesecake on a tiffany blue dessert dish with two clean forks. "I just wanted to get this eaten because cheesecake doesn't last very long." Alice exclaimed as she sat back down.

"Not to worry Alice. I've been excited for it actually, I've never tried strawberry cheesecake before." Mudeenu said as he picked up one of the forks.

"This one's really good." Alice started, "Miss Mulberry told me that Francesca doesn't actually _cook_ any of the food in the restaurant, but she does bake all the desserts that are served there."

Mudeenu speared himself a helping and put it in his mouth; he chewed it for a second before a wide smile broke out on his face. "Well Miss Mulberry's right, this is delicious!"

"Yum it is!" Alice exclaimed after took her own bite of the creamy dessert. She then turned serious before she asked, "Do you mind if I ask you a question Mudeenu?"

"Not at all, what do you want to know?" Mudeenu asked, though he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"When exactly did you start feeling resentment towards Iflar? You've never really said." Alice stated gently.

Mudeenu forked another bite of cheesecake into him mouth as he thought about it for a minute, "I guess it started when I was about 12 in human years. When my parents were killed in an attack by an Underworld raiding party Uncle Theb-Saar pretty mush took me under his wing so to speak, after all my father was his brother."

"I'm so sorry about your parents Mudeenu." Alice said sadly as she placed a warm hand on the Mipedian Captions left one.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Alice." Mudeenu said, smiling at her before it slipped as he continued, "Since I was still young I was training to become a warrior, it was mandatory for all members of the Royal Family no matter what the gender was. When I became an adult I was awarded the position of 'Caption of The Royal Guard' by my Uncle to protect Iflar and other members of the Royal Family. Even though I always knew Iflar was going to be next in line to rule the Mipedian's I couldn't help but feel anger and jealousy, after all I trained just as hard as my cousin did! And I guess my resentment for Iflar never went away, even after all these years."

"I understand why you would feel that way Mudeenu. But holding a petty grudge against your cousin, especially your _Prince_ , is pointless!" Alice stated with gusto.

"Of course you are right…" Mudeenu sighed, suddenly looking like he had the entire weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You just need to remember what's really important Mudeenu;" Alice started, bringing the Mipedian's face to where he was looking straight into her eyes. "protecting your home and those you care about, including your family."

Mudeenu let what Alice said sink in and after it did, he felt a hundred times better, "Thank you Alice, your words have helped me more then you'll ever know." Mudeenu then took her hand which she used to turn his head, with was her left, and kissed it just as tenderly as he would if it was her own lips.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Alice said smiling, just before she gave him another warm kiss on the cheek.

The couple spent the rest of the evening talking, mostly generic questions to learn more about the other. That night Mudeenu went to bed and for the first time in his life he felt at peace with his inner demons, and it was all thanks to Alice the woman he's come to care for more deeply than any other.

The next day came and went; 'Kindergarten Day' was a little crazy but thankfully Alice and Miss Mulberry could handle it. Alice and Mudeenu spent the rest of the day talking and it went well into the night, but Alice stayed up late to make something special for Mudeenu that he could take home with him. It was around 2:30 in the morning when Alice was finally finished.

"I hope he likes it." Alice whispered as she walked towards the stairs to finally get ready for bed. Snow followed closely behind, she keeped Alice company while she was working on Mudeenu's gift; Midnight and Tiger were sleeping in Alice's bedroom.

Even though Alice was tired she got up and dressed; she changed into a simple purple t-shirt with a small pocket and khaki pants because it was a little cooler outside today. She even grabbed a pair of nude ballet flats and put her gift for Mudeenu in her pocket before walking out into the living room. Alice found Mudeenu on the couch again petting Tiger, he looked deep in thought about something.

"Everything Ok Mudeenu?" Alice asked, getting the Mipedian's attention.

"Yes, I'm alright Alice." Mudeenu started standing up, "I was just thinking about all the things I'm going to have to fix with my cousin when I get home."

"Don't worry about that Mudeenu, I'm sure Iflar will listen if you try." Alice said, reassuring him.

"You think?" Mudeenu asked hopeful.

"I _know_." Alice said again firmly.

Mudeenu didn't respond but just smiled as he offered Alice his arm, which she took, giving him her own warm smile. The couple left the Apartment and walked to Central Park in silence, the park was relatively empty since it was so early in the morning so the couple were alone to say their farewells.

"I wish I didn't have to leave Alice, you have done so much for me that I'll never be able to repay you." Mudeenu said, and he sounded like he meant it.

"You don't have to repay me Mudeenu, I'm just glad I could help you. But If you want to do something for me," Alice started as she took her present out of her pocket. It was a key chain with a silver Japanese symbol at the end of it, completely strung with large purple beads about the size of a pea. "then take this."

Alice handed Mudeenu the keychain, the Mipedian Captions eyes were wide as he studied the precious gift, "That is an ancient Japanese symbol that means 'Family'." Alice started, "Keep that with you always to remind you of what I said, about what's really important."

Mudeenu looked down at the keychain for a moment longer before putting it away under his cape and bring Alice closer to him, "I won't forget, that I promise you Alice."

"Good." Alice smiled. Mudeenu then brought Alice that much closer and gave her another long kiss, savoring how soft they felt for as long as she could before breaking the contact. "You better go, your family's waiting." Alice whispered.

Mudeenu held Alice a moment longer before finally letting go. The couple waved to each other until Mudeenu was out of sight. When Mudeenu was alone in a clearing he pulled out his device that would take him home. But before he pressed the button Mudeenu reached behind him to feel the keychain, the symbol was cool to the touch but he felt none of it; for his heart was so full of warmth like he could never feel cold again.

" _I'll never forget what you told me, my beloved_." Mudeenu thought, smiling softly as he finally ported away back to Perim.

Alice then started walking back; the crisp air felt good against her skin, first signs that autumn was right around the corner. But Alice felt warmth go through her when she thought about Mudeenu and how much he has changed over the past week, "You'll be just fine Mudeenu, I know you will." Alice said to herself, smiling as she continued back to the Apartment.

 **A/N** **: Another chapter done. Sorry again for the long wait, College has been very stressful. Hard to believe it's just three more chapter's before the big reveal, I still can't believe it! I'll see you all again next time!**


	14. Dating Odu-Bathax 1 of 3

**A/N** **: Here's the start of the three parter all you Danian fans have been waiting for, Alice dating Odu-Bathax! So let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

The following Monday afternoon found Alice sitting on the white Victorian chair in the living room, sipping on a cup of freshly brewed sweet tea as she skimmed through the not-yet-read Sunday paper. Midnight laid on Alice's right side while Snow and Tiger were nestled on both sides of Alice's feet.

The blonde haired woman placed her white mug on top of the coffee table after she got finished reading about the preparations for the upcoming Winter Olympics in Sweden. Alice's hair was especially shiny from the special hair conditioner she used in the shower that morning and it sparkled even more when the light streaming from the window hit it just right. She decided to just dress cozy today, and Alice defiantly looked like it in her baggy thin blue sweater with white leggings along with a pair of white fuzzy socks that had blue hearts on the heels of them.

"I wonder what's taking Odu-Bathax so long, he should have been here by now." Alice thought out loud. She looked very worried as the blond haired woman glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was already half-past 1, "I hope he didn't get lost."

Just then there was a huge " **BOOM!** " just outside the Apartment making the bay windows shake from the force of the blast; It was such a loud explosion-like sound that it made Alice almost jump out of her skin and sent the three dozing cats running for cover under Alice's bed!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT!?" Alice screeched as she ran to the door and swung it open, almost making it hit the other wall.

What Alice saw on the street just a few feet from her home almost made her heart stop. The Danian Battlemaster was standing on the asphalt, right next to the sidewalk, with a red car suspended high over his head with two of his arms and the other two looked like they were used to smash it; evident by the **extremely** damaged car that appeared to have just went through the crushing machine at the junk yard!

"ODU STOP!" Alice screamed out, waving her arms frantically to get the blue Danians attention.

Odu-Bathax looked up from whatever he was doing and saw Alice standing on the Apartment steps, his face then broke out into a happy smile, "Alice, there you are! I finally found you!" he exclaimed like nothing was wrong.

"Odu-Bathax what are you doing!?" Alice shouted.

"I was coming up to your house but this _machine_ was in my way, so I was trying to remove it." Odu-Bathax explained in an annoyed tone, glancing up the car.

"You can't do that!" Alice said, scolding the Danian like a child, "Hurry and put it down before someone sees you!"

Alice was suddenly very thankful that the street was complete deserted during this time of day, but she knew **someone** had to of heard that boom and had most likely called the police; so Alice had to get the Danian inside fast!

Odu-Bathax did what he was told and put the now scrapped car back on the asphalt as gently as he could; but apparently it wasn't gentle enough since the car's wheels suddenly seem to collapse on themselves as shards of metal and glass scattered everywhere on the concrete!

"Hurry get inside!" Alice ordered ushering the Battlemaster through the door with the whaling of what sounded like sirens in the distance.

Odu-Bathax lumbered through the doorway in a calm manner and when he was completely inside Alice slammed the door behind him; back completely against the white door and her face looked like she had just seen a ghost with her eyes as big as saucers.

"Phewwwwwww…" Alice sighed with relief as her back slid down the doors surface until she came to a stop when her rear hit the wood floor, taking a few deep breaths to calm her still pounding heart.

"I did it again didn't I?" Odu-Bathax started, eyes casted down in a sorrowful manner, "I scared you the same way I did in the park at our first meeting."

Alice gasped and looked up at the Danian when she realized what he meant, "I know you didn't mean to Odu," she started in reassurance as she stood back up, "and I know you didn't now. This time you only **surprised** me more than scared me, although I think you scared my cats!" referring to the still MIA felines.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" Odu-Bathax exclaimed still unconvinced as he went over and planted himself on the freshly made pallet instead of the couch, "I guess I just can't seem to turn my "battlemaster" mode off!"

"That not it Odu," Alice started again, joining the blue Danian on the makeshift bed, "you've just always been the type of creature who thinks everything can be solved with your fists! You just need to remember there's more than one way to find a solution to a problem."

"You mean by using your head?" Odu-bathax asked with a raised brow.

"Exactly!" Alice said nodding.

"But 'thinking's' for Muges and scholars! _I'm_ a warrior and I'll use _**these**_ to settle anything!" Odu-Bathax exclaimed again like he'd hear this a thousand times as he showed off his muscles.

Alice just stared coolly at Odu-Bathax, right brow starting to rise, "Ok…" she started with a shrug, "But just so you know I'm not all impressed by _fancy armor_ or _bulging biceps_ you know, and having an ignorant attitude is something I despise."

Odu-Bathax froze when he processed what the young woman just said, "Oh…." He groaned, ego deflated.

"But you can tell me more about what you're **really** like." Alice suggested gently.

"But there's nothing special about me!" Odu-Bathax said, unsure.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Alice asked as she placed a hand on the Danian's shoulder.

Odu-Bathax's red eyes finally looked towards Alice, seeing a softness and acceptance in her baby blue orbs he's never seen before, "Alright," He started, nodding as he smiled softly, "but tomorrow, I want to learn more about _you_ first."

The truth was he wasn't ready to reveal his "unique talent" yet, Odu wanted to wait as long as possible before he told Alice what he really loved to do in his spare time. But the blue Danian wasn't lying when he wanted to know more about Alice though, and he enjoyed hearing about her artistic talents and teaching job at the Community Art Studio.

"So you teach Art and Writing to children? That's really amazing for someone so young!" Odu-Bathax complemented before he took huge gulp of some sweet tea from a light blue coffee mug Alice had given him.

"That's nice of you to say," Alice said, blushing a little from the praise, "but it's not really. Writing and Art were about the only things I was good at so those were the only subjects I could get a degree on."

"But those are still great skills to have!" Odu-Bathax said with gusto, "We Danian's aren't really known for our intelligence, so being able to **read** is a great achievement for any of us."

"Do you know how? To read I mean." Alice asked timidly, she didn't want to offend the Danian.

"Not really." Odu-Bathax said sadly, shaking his head, "I know enough words and phrases to get me by, but that's it. I don't have a reason to know more than that."

"Well I could teach you some more, if you want." Alice suggested, smiling.

"I would like that." Odu said, smiling brightly as his eyes widened with excitement.

Just then Snow, followed by Midnight and Tiger, finally came out of their hiding place made their new guest welcome my meowing loudly as they came into the living room. Tiger jumped onto the surprised Danian's lap and Midnight rubbed up against his legs while Snow nestled beside Alice as she sat on the pallet.

"And who are these?" Odu asked as he looked back and forth at Tiger and Midnight, not sure what to do.

"The orange tabby is Tiger, the black cat is Midnight and this white fluffy one is Snow." Alice explained as she stroked the white kitty's head, who was purring very loudly from the treatment.

"What do they want?" Odu asked again, with a bit of a scared look on his face, after all he's never seen a cat before.

"(giggle) you're not much of a cat person are you Odu?" Alice said, laughing at the Danian's funny look on his face.

"Heh… not really." Odu said embarrassed, scratching the back of his head as he blushed but you couldn't tell as his entire body was covered in a hard exoskeleton.

Most times when someone in his tribe teased him about anything Odu-Bathax would send them flying into the wall with a Power Pulse attack, but this time was different. Odu really didn't mind all that much being laughed at by this woman, as a matter of fact he liked it a lot if it made her smile that way and Alice's giggle made his heart flutter in his chest.

"They just want you to pet them, like this." Alice explained, demonstrating with Snow after she regained her composer.

Odu watched Alice for a few moments before putting a timid hand on Tigers, starting with slow strokes but then moving a little faster a he got comfortable with it. The orange cat had a content look on his face as he voiced his happiness.

"See Odu? It's easy." Alice said, smiling warmly.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Odu'?" The Danian asked, more curiously than anything else.

"Sorry is it Ok if I call you that?" Alice said apologetically, "It's just a nickname I've always used for you since your names so long."

"No it's alright Alice," Odu said smiling, "but only **you** can call me that."

"It's a deal." Alice said, giving the battlemaster a wink which made him smile again.

In the blink of an eye the sun set over the city and, thankfully, no police officers knocked on Alice's door. Turns out the car was abandoned about three days ago so Odu did the junk yard a favor for wrecking it before they hailed it way, but they had a bit more cleaning up to do. And because of the morning's excitement Alice decided to turn in early, not that Odu minded, he was tired as well. She then changed into her winter pajama's, which were grey in color but had blue jay's printed all over them, and must have been more tired than she realized because Alice feel right to sleep when her head hit the pillow.

Alice slept soundly that night until an unfamiliar sound woke her up around 5'clock in the morning. " _Where is that sound coming from?_ " she thought as she slowly sat up in bed.

At first Alice thought it was her cats but all three of them were curled up snoozing on her beds comforter beside her. She just sat there listening to the music for several minutes, Alice decided it was a cross between crickets chirping and humming but it was more high pitched but at the same time soft; if that was even possible.

Alice carefully scooted out of bed without waking her cats and tiptoed out into the living room where the sound was originating from. The young woman than peeked around the corner and softly gasped from shock at what she was seeing.

Odu-Bathax, with his back turned to her, was sitting upright on the pallet. Even though it was dark outside Alice could clearly make out his large red antennas moved up and down in a slow wave-like motion, as if moving to the music.

"Odu?" Alice called out softly.

The blue Danian jumped a little from the voice and turned to see who's is was, though he already knew, "Alice?" he whispered nervously when he saw the blonde woman standing in the entrance of the hallway.

"Wow Odu! Was that you making that sound?" Alice said with awe in her voice.

"(cough) yes it was me," Odu said, rather embarrassingly, "I was just practicing my singing."

"That's so cool, I didn't know you could sing!" Alice said excitedly as he seem to take one big leap to sit beside Odu again.

"Only a handful of Danians can sing Alice," Odu said, chuckling from the young woman enthusiasm, "I just happen to be one of them."

"But you don't seem very proud of that." Alice pointed out, and she must have been correct because Odu's smile slipped as he looked down.

"It isn't that I'm not proud of the fact that I can sing, I just don't any one to **know** I can. As a battlemaster I have a duty to my Tribe, so if anyone found out I could I would be a laughing stock." Odu explained.

"Well I think you sing beautifully!" Alice exclaimed.

"That's nice of you to say Alice." Odu said softly, smile starting to return.

Alice then decided to tell him something she's never told anyone else before, "let me tell you a secret Odu," Alice started as she scooted closer to the Danian to whisper in his ear, "I can sing a little bit too."

"You can!" Odu exclaimed, genuinely shocked, looking at Alice wide eyes.

"(giggle) Well not as good as other artist's, but I sing to myself every now and then." Alice said as she sat back down again, "Would you like to hear a little since I heard you sing?"

"That would be nice." Odu said nodding, trying to play it cool, but truthfully he was excited to hear Alice sing for him.

"Ok, this one's my favorite, called, "When You Believe"." Alice said before she crossed her legs, closed her eyes and began;

 **Many nights we've prayed**

 **With no proof anyone could hear**

 **In our hearts a hopefull song**

 **We barely understood**

 **Now we are not afraid**

 **Although we know there's much to fear**

 **We were moving mountains long**

 **Before we knew we could**

 **There can be miracles, when you believe**

 **Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill**

 **Who knows what miracles you can achieve**

 **When you believe, somehow you will**

 **You will when you believe**

 **In this time of fear**

 **When prayers so often prove(s) in vain**

 **Hope seems like the summer birds**

 **Too swiftly flown away**

 **Yet now I'm standing here**

 **My heart's so full I can't explain**

 **Seeking faith and speaking words**

 **I never thought I'd say**

 **There can be miracles, when you believe**

 **Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill**

 **Who knows what miracles you can achieve**

 **When you believe, somehow you will**

 **You will when you believe**

 **They don't (always happen) when you ask**

 **(Oh)**

 **And it's easy to give in to your fears**

 **(Oh...Ohhhh)**

 **But when you're blinded by your pain**

 **Can't see your way straight throught the rain**

 **(A small but) still resilient voice**

 **Says (hope is very near)**

 **(Ohhh)**

 **There can be miracles**

 **(Miracles)**

 **When you believe**

 **(Lord, when you believe)**

 **Though hope is frail**

 **(Though hope is frail)**

 **It's hard to kill**

 **(Hard to kill, Ohhh)**

 **Who knows what miracles, you can achieve**

 **When you believe, somehow you will (somehow, somehow, somehow)**

 **somehow you will**

 **You will when you believe**

 **You will when you**

 **You will when you believe**

 **Just believe...in your heart**

 **Just believe**

 **You will when you believe**

The whole time Alice sang Odu appeared like he was in a trance; he just stared at the blonde haired woman as she sang in the most enchanting voice he had ever heard. He almost begged her to sing some more when the song ended and Alice opened her eyes slowly to reveal her baby blues that suddenly seemed to glow in the darkness.

"You have the most beautiful voice…." Odu whispered in awe.

"Thanks," Alice said, giving the Danain a pretty smile, "but remember you do too."

"But mine doesn't compare to yours." Odu urged in a voice that sounded like he meant it as he leaned closer to Alice's face.

Alice just smiled and gave the surprised Danian a peak on the cheek before standing up, "How about we argue more about that tomorrow, I want to rest my vocal cords some more." she said, not giving the Danian time to answer before waving as she walked back into her room.

Odu looked as senseless as if someone had hit him over the head with a bat! Then a triumphant grin spared over his face as a hand migrated to the check Alice had just kissed, "YES!" Odu quietly yelled as he fell back on his makeshift bed, he defiantly won't be going back to sleep now!

 **A/N** **: Ha ha! Didn't think Odu would have a hiden talent like that did you? I thought it would add a new twist to the story and it turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and see you all next time!**

 **P.S.** **: Even though the song is performed by a number of artist I liked it being sung by the "Celtic Women" better, once you go listen to it you'll know what I'm talking about.**


	15. Dating Odu-Bathax 2 of 3

**A/N** **: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I said this in my other story but I wanted to let you all know that I had posted both of my stories to Inkitt's fanfiction writing contest called 'Fandom 2'. None of you have to but if you like any of these stories could you go over there and like them? I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

Alice ended up sleeping really well through the night that lead up to Wednesday morning, but she did wake up to something fuzzy rubbing up against her face, "Ummm…. Midnight?" the young blonde woman mumbled sleepily. The said black haired cat just meowed in affirmative as the feline pawed at Alice's nose playfully.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up, I'll feed you guys!" Alice surrendered as she crawled out of bed, "Just let me get dressed first!"

Midnight meowed happily as she seemed to prance out of the room, proud of herself. Alice just laughed as she walked to her closet, rolling her eyes humorously. She pulled out a blue silk button-down blouse with a flap collar and short puffy sleeves, along with khaki trousers and nude heels.

Alice then changed from her PJ's and folded them before placing the nightwear on the bed to wear later. She then crossed the hall but paused so Alice could peek into the living room/kitchen area; it was quiet so Alice guessed that Odu was still asleep.

She continued on into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup, but she closed the door a crack in case she made to much noise. Alice decided to keep her hair and makeup relatively simple since she was a little pressed for time. For her hair, Alice put the top part of it into a pony tail and tied a blue ribbon into it; for her makeup Alice put on her normal starters foundation, light pink blush, and powder then she finished off with light blue eye shadow, mascara, and pink punch lip-gloss.

Alice then grabbed her white cross-body purse from her bedroom before finally tiptoeing into the living room. Alice looked on the pallet; she saw Odu with all his arms and legs spread out wide in a comfortable manner, he must have been because he was not only sound asleep but snoring like a freight train!

Alice was so amused she had to keep a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't bust out laughing! When she was able to calm down Alice then scooped some food into the three cat's bowls, the said felines were there waiting patiently for her. As she was ready to walk out the door Alice turned back to her cats and brought her left finger to her mouth in a 'Shh…' sign, which the cats understood by purring and wagging their tails.

Alice then exited and locked the Apartment before walked to the Community Art Studio. Autumn was defiantly in the air but the brisk wind chill felt more refreshing to Alice then unbearable. Alice's 1st Graders were excited to get started and they had a reason to be; next week was fall break so the school would be closed, but before that started Alice wanted to teach them how to create a rhyming autumn themed poem.

The morning started out smoothly but while she was in the middle of her lecture…

"Because the names of autumn words are a bit harder to match with words that rhyme you'll need to really get more creative and clever with your poem. For example; pumpkin and bumpkin, turkey and jerky, apple and… AAAHHH!" Alice suddenly screamed, making all the kids jump from the sudden high-pitch noise.

Alice's face was pale, mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide in genuine shock appearing like she just saw a ghost! But Alice wasn't looking at the children she was looking outside, where the big blue Danian Battlemaster was peeking through the window! The crazy bug just smiled and waved, which brought Alice back to reality.

Alice then seemed to materialized at the Art Studios front door, throwing it open harder then she really intending as she sprinted out to the sidewalk.

"WHOA!" a young boys voice exclaimed when he saw what his teacher was starting at a moment ago, though she didn't see exactly who as Alice already had her feet planted to the concrete,

"ODU!" Alice almost screeched like a banshee, "What in the WORLD are you doing here?!" Alice could hear all the 1st Graders inside exclaiming and rising out of their chairs to come to the window to get a better look at the 'Big Blue Bug' as she could make out.

"I was interested about your ' _English_ ' teaching job that you told me about and I wanted to see how you did it." Odu said, smiling.

"But why didn't you just **ask** me if you could come?" Alice asked, voice more controlled with a confused look on her face.

The Danian Battlemaster's smile them turned into a mischievous smirk, "Because I knew you would have said 'no'. Plus I wanted to surprise you." He responded with a glint in his red eyes.

"Well you defiantly SURPRISED me, you sly Danian!" Alice laughed as she humorously slapped Odu's hard blue chest.

Odu grinned in triumph as a little girls voice asked, "Miss Alice?"

Alice turned around and saw Mary, who had the door opened so she could look outside, "Who is that?" she asked again as more kids crowded behind her.

The blond haired woman then looked back at Odu, "Well since you're here, would you like to come meet my class?" she asked motioning towards the door.

"I would love too." Odu said, dipping his head.

The second the blue Danian lumbered into the Studio he was mobbed by all the 1st Graders that were in the room, asking all kinds of questions at the same time. But he didn't mind at all, Odu was use to this back at Mount Pillar when the Hatchlings wanted to know everything about being a Battlemaster.

"Ok everyone!" Alice called out, quieting the children almost immediately at they gave her their full attention, "I'd like you to meet Mr. Odu, he's going to be sitting-in during our class today. So I want everyone to make him feel welcome while he's here."

The kids said "Yes Ma'am!" in unison, all had smiles and looked really excited.

All the 1st Graders then sat down in their seats as Alice went back to the front of the class. Odu found a seat by the windows, he sat on the floor because he knew a chair wouldn't hold him. The rest of the class went quickly and Alice could tell the kinds liked having a new classmate for a period!

Before the 1st Graders left Alice had Odu hide in the back room so the kid's chaperone would get the surprise of their life! The kids called out their goodbyes to not only the teacher but Odu as well, when they were gone Alice called Odu Back in.

"You better go home now Odu," Alice advised as he came up to her, "I don't what my teaching job to be in jeopardy if the school starts thinking I'll be bringing uninvited guests into the classroom."

"I understand," Odu responding with a nod, "but thank you for allowing me to stay. I learn a lot in this short amount of time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Odu. I can teach you more later if you want." Alice offered with a warm smile.

"I would like that, very much." Odu said, returning the same smile.

"Good." Alice started again, rising on her tiptoes to give the Danian another soft peck on the cheek before she continued, "I have a couple more classes left today but I'll head home around 3:15 ok?"

Odu could only nod in response after the kiss, but he did what he was asked and left the Community Art Studio for home. " _I never thought anyone could make me feel this way_." Odu thought as he walked down the cold sidewalk, his hand on the same cheek Alice had kissed before, " _But that's the kind of woman she's always been_."

Alice then grabbed a quick lunch at the nearby dinner; ordering a deluxe hamburger, with fries, and a vanilla milkshake. She ate by herself and was kind of sad that Miss Mulberry wasn't be joining her; the older woman had left a note on the Art Studio's door that morning saying she suffered with a splitting migraine the day before so she wouldn't be coming in that day. Then Alice was grateful Miss Mulberry wasn't there, Odu probably would have given the poor woman a heart attack when he made his surprise appearance!

As soon as Alice's classes were finished for the day she went straight home; when she opened the door Alice found Odu sitting on his pallet reading one of her crafty DIY magazines, he must have been trying to say a few words because he was mouthing a bit.

"You're going to keep me on my toes aren't you?" Alice joked whole heartily as she put her purse on the kitchen counter.

"If that is your wish milady." Odu said coyly, glancing up from the magazine.

"(giggle) Let me change and then I'll be right back." Alice said, walking down the hall.

Alice wanted to dress little cozy that evening so she put on an oversized semi-think blue sweater, pair of fuzzy white pants with blue snowflake designs on them, and white slipper socks. She then threw her work cloths into the dirty cloths hamper to clean later before leaving her bedroom and going across the hallway into the bathroom. There Alice took off her makeup and let her hair down, even running it threw a few times with the brush to get out any tangles. Alice then placed the brush back on the bathroom counter and walked into the living room.

"Are you having trouble pronouncing any words Odu?" Alice asked as she sat down beside the blue Danian on his pallet, he was still trying to read that same article from before.

"Just this one." Odu said, pointing to the word on the page.

"That's ' _mosaic_ '," Alice said, pronouncing the word slowly so Odu could repeat it, "it's a kind of Art that uses pieces of broken glass and porcelain to create something new."

" _Mosaic_ … Got it!" Odu responded with a nod.

"Have you been thinking about what place you would want to eat at?" Alice asked the Battlemaster, "I know a Danian's diet is a lot different from other creatures."

"That's true the only things we pretty much eat are moss and fungi; but I wouldn't want you to eat that kind of stuff Alice." Odu responded as he shook his head.

"Like I said before I'm pretty flexible when it comes to food; but yeah, I don't think I'd like moss all that much." Alice giggled, then she got an idea, "How about me we try 'Chalk Point Kitchen'!"

"'Chalk Point Kitchen'?" Odu asked, curious as he put the magazine he was reading down.

"It's this new Vegetarian restaurant that opened up in Brooklyn a few months ago and I've heard their dishes are really good. Do you want to try it?" Alice asked.

"Sure! I'm up for it!" Odu said, smiling brightly.

"Perfect! We'll eat at 'Chalk Point Kitchen' tomorrow night!" Alice said excitedly.

Odu couldn't help but chuckle at Alice's childlike giddiness; he thought it was adorable, and that was a word the Danian didn't use very often!

"Are you ready for that English Lesson now?" Alice asked, bring the Danian out of whatever dreamland he was in.

"Oh, of course!" Odu exclaimed, regaining his composer as he picked up the magazine again, "Could we start with the one that says, "How to de…de-ah…"

"…design a chiffon bathroom?" Alice finished with a slight giggle.

"Yes." Odu said, causing the couple to laugh like crazy.

Alice and Odu spent the rest of the evening reading just about every magazine the young woman owned. But thanks to the blonde's patience and the Battemaster's equal determination, he now felt on top of the world because he processed a whole library of new vocabulary!

The couple went to bed before it got too late and the next day was relatively uneventful in Alice's case. Miss Mulberry was feeling much better and was able to come in, "So Odu just showed up while you were in the middle of your lecture?" the older woman asked, shocked.

Alice and Miss Mulberry were eating at 'The Grey Hound', they hadn't ate there in a while and the café's famous cinnamon oatmeal topped with fresh fruit sounded appetizing, "Yeah he did!" Alice affirmed after she took another bite of her oatmeal, "I thought my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets!"

"Sounds like he's quite a sneaky Danian!" Miss mulberry exclaimed.

"He's just very set in his ways, after all when you're a Battlemaster you like to do things **by-the-book**. Even if that means using the most drastic way to settle things" Alice responded.

Miss Mulberry then cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Alice from the other side of the table, "Dare I ask how you know that?" she asked, but sounding like she really didn't want to know.

"It's probably best if I keep that one to myself Miss Mulberry," Alice advised, waving her hand, "but let's just say Odu made quite an entrance on Monday!"

"Just tell me he didn't blow up your Apartment!" Miss Mulberry said in horror.

"He didn't Miss Mulberry, I promise." Alice laughed, lifting her cup of sweet tea to her mouth.

"Well that's good to know!" the older woman sighed, then she perked up, "So where are you two going out tonight?"

"I thought we'd go to the 'Chalk Point Kitchen'. I thought it would be a good place since Odu can only eat veggies." Alice informed.

"It is a good place. Francesca and I went there about a week ago just to try it out and everything was delicious! I highly recommend the tofu lettuce wraps for an appetizer and I assure it's not as gross as it sounds." Miss Mulberry joked, which made Alice laugh.

After her classes were over Alice waved a quick goodbye the Miss Mulberry before heading home. When she got there Odu must have decided to take a nap because Alice was met to the sound of snoring!

"Oh, Odu." Alice sighed, shaking her head as she stood over the sleeping Danian as he laid on his makeshift bed, lying on his back.

Snow, Midnight and Tiger came down the stairs when they heard the door open and began rubbing against their owners legs, "And how are my pretty baby's today?" Alice cooed as she picked up Tiger in her arms and patted his head.

The two girl cats just 'meowed' their responds as Tiger purred loudly from Alice's strokes. "I have to get ready for my date, but I'll go ahead and feed you guys so I won't forget."

Alice then poured a bit a food for each cat in the kitchen before walking to the hallway, she took one glance at Odu to make sure he was still asleep before going into her room to change. The blond went straight to her closet and pulled out a blue strapless maxi dress with embroidered designs along the bodice and the hem of the skirt.

"Very pretty," Alice commented as she looked at herself in the full length mirror behind the bedroom door, "perfect for a cool fall evening."

The maxi was the cheapest out of the five dresses Alice had bought at 'Sugar & Spice', but that didn't mean it _looked_ cheap. The material was a stunning deep sea blue that went all the way to her ankles and it was cinched at Alice's natural waist to flatter her curves. The skirt was loose so it didn't _hug_ her hips, but you could tell Alice had a pretty figure in this dress.

Alice then when back to her closet and got out a pair of simple kitten heels that were the same shade of blue as the dress along with a blue box clutch with a chain strap, both were bought at 'Sugar & Spice'.

Alice put her keys and wallet into the clutch, she would put her power and lipstick into it after she did her makeup. She left her purse on the bed for now as she tiptoed across the hall into the bathroom, Alice paused when she didn't hear anymore snoring so that meant Odu was awake.

She went ahead into the bathroom and went straight to the sink, Alice opened the bottom cabinet and got out her straightening iron. After she plugged it in, Alice started on her makeup as she waited for it to heat up.

Alice got out her pink makeup bag and put in on the counter. She then put on her foundation, shimmery dark pink blush, and powder. Then Alice brushed on white eye shadow and gave her eyes the 'cat eye' effect with eye liner and black mascara. Lastly Alice put on a new lip stick she recently bought called 'rebel pink ballerina'; it was really just a dark pink with a touch of shine.

When her straightening iron was ready Alice gathered her makeup, leaving out her powder and lipstick, and put the bag back under the sink. Alice then straightened every lock of blonde hair until it was pin straight, and after she was done with it she put the straightener back under the sink as well.

Alice then gathered all her now straight hair into a high pony tail and tied it back with a thick blue ribbon. As a final touch Alice spritzed on some 'ocean breeze' perfume that smelled like water lilies and the sea air in mid-spring before giving herself a once over in the mirror again and walking out of the bathroom.

She went back into her bedroom again and filled up her blue clutch with her remaining condiments, Alice looped the delicate chain strap across her body before going to her dresser. She opened her jewelry box and put on a pair of aquamarine stud earrings and slipped on a blue mother of pearl cocktail ring, shaped like a shell, on her right ring finger.

Then Alice went into the living room again, she saw Odu yawning as he stretched and sat up on his pallet. "Do you have a good nap Odu?" Alice asked humorously.

"Yes I did," Odu started, still haven't looked at her yet, "sorry I meant to be awake when you… you…"

Odu had a loss for words when he finally toke Alice's completed look in, his tongue seemed to forget how to work and his eyes widen, "…you look amazing, radiant even!" he finally blurted out as he jumped up.

"Aw, thank you Odu." Alice said softly, with a smile that seemed to light up the room.

Then he raised a brow and had a thinking look on his face, "But something seems to be missing." Odu commented as he rubbed his chin.

"What?" Alice asked concerned as she looked down at herself.

Odu didn't respond at first because he reached behind him and pulled out something wrapped in a brown fabric, "This, it's your courting gift I've just been forgetting to give it you. I hope you like it."

Alice took the package and unfolded it carefully, what she saw made her gasp. It was a long chained necklace full of sphere polished stones that were the most _stunning_ blue; like a sky blue mixed with an electric blue that seemed to glow even at night.

"Odu! It's gorgeous!" Alice said breathless, "I don't know what to say!"

"Only that you'll allow me put it on for you." Odu replied, silently celebrating that she accepted the gift as he places the necklace around her delicate neck.

"You're so sweet Odu," Alice started, "are you ready to go?"

"Only if you are Alice." Odu responded with a charming smile, offering his upper right arm.

Alice giggled at Odu's expression and took his offered appendage. The couple then exited and Alice locked the Apartment before the two of them walked towards Brooklyn. From Alice's Apartment it was about 12 blocks to 'Chalk Point Kitchen' from where it was located but the couple didn't mind, Alice actually wore shoes she could walk in for that distance and Odu enjoyed having the blonde haired woman on his arm.

Brooklyn wasn't the most high end area of New York but Alice like how this area had character and people who lived there had a style all their own. At this time of day the streets weren't crowded but they weren't deserted either, so the couple was able to find 'Chalk Point Kitchen' pretty quickly.

"Evening guys! Welcome to 'Chalk Point Kitchen'!" a host said as the pair walked into the restaurant. The building was small but not cramped, cozy was a better word to describe it and the restaurant didn't have tables or chairs like any other place instead it was large tan mats to put the plates on and cushioned seats for the guest.

There were a few other groups in the restaurant but other than that the place was quiet. The host escorted the couple to a 'table' near the center of the room and gave them their menus as they sat cross legged on the seats. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." The host said before leaving the couple to themselves.

"Oh wow," Alice gasped as she looked from the menu to around the casual decorated room, "I can defiantly say I've never been in a restaurant like this before!"

"It actually familiar to me," Odu responded, "we Danian's eat like this all the time."

"Then you must feel right at home." Alice commented, just as their waiter came up.

"Good evening welcome to 'Chalk Point Kitchen'!" the waiter welcomed, he had scruffy black hair and tanned skin. He wore the usual casual waiter outfit along with sneakers and a white apron around his waist, "Can I start you two off with some drinks and an appetizer?"

"Yes, can we have two sweet teas and a small plate of tofu lettuce wraps?" Alice asked.

"Of course," the waiter answered politely, "I'll go get that in for you and be back with those teas."

He soon left and it gave Alice and Odu time to look over the menu. The food was a lot different then what Alice was used to but that didn't mean the food options weren't appealing to her. Odu only needed Alice to read a few words that he didn't know, but other than that he was able to decipher the whole menu all by himself and Alice was very proud of him.

"Here's you guy's sweet teas and freshly made tofu lettuce wraps." the waiter started as he sat the glasses and plate on the table mat, "Do either of you have any questions about anything on the menu?"

"I don't think so." Alice said as Odu and her looked at each other from across the mat, "I think we're ready to order."

"Alright what can I get for you?" the waiter asked, pulling out a notepad from his back pocket.

"I'll have the Vietnamese style pan grilled Hudson valley chicken with shredded green beans and potato salad." Alice answered.

"And I'll have the upstate oven baked zucchini & burrata sandwich with carrot sticks." Odu said.

"Get choices," the waiter said as he finished writing the order down, "I've had then both and there really good."

"We're excited to try them." Alice smiled, "I was recommended to this place by a friend of mine."

The waiter just raised his eye brow and smirked, "Her name wouldn't be 'Nancy Mulberry' would it?"

Alice was surprised and asked, "How did you…?"

"She and her friend have eaten here once a week since we opened," the waiter explained, "they're both quiet memorable so it's hard to forget them."

Alice couldn't help but chuckle, "Why am I not surprised!"

"I'll go get this turned in to the kitchen but let me know if you two need anything else." The waiter said before he left them again.

"So tell me more about your artistic ability." Odu started picking up a tofu wrap from the small plate, "What else do you like to create?"

"Well it quite a list!" Alice joked, but she told him all the blue Danian wanted to know.

As the couple waited for their food to arrive Alice learned more about Odu that she never thought she'd know, "So you have a sweet tooth do yea?" Alice asked coyly.

"Yes it's true." Odu sighed, but he was smiling as he nodded his head in fake shame, "If I wasn't as busy with my position as a Battlemaster, I would be as fat as Wamma because I would have raided the sugar supply so many times!"

Alice couldn't help but bust out laughing when she pictured Odu as fat as the said red Danian, "Now that would be interesting to see!" she said in-between laughing fits.

Odu couldn't help but laugh too; Alice thought it was exciting to see Odu out of his element and let loose, it was also nice to hear the blue Danian laugh as she thought it was refreshing.

"Ok guys!" their waiter said as he walked up with a tray of food, "there's your pan grilled chicken and oven baked zucchini sandwich."

"Thank you very much." Odu thanked politely as the waiter put the plates of food on the table mat.

"You guy's enjoy!" the waiter said before he left them to back into the kitchen.

"This looks yummy!" Alice commented as the two of them began eating, and Miss Mulberry was right everything was good here!

"I must say I'm pretty impressed I didn't think humans could cook vegetables right. But I can now say I was wrong!" Odu complemented as he took another bite of his healthy sandwich.

"I'm glad you like it Odu," Alice said as she paused eating her chicken, "I was worried I wouldn't be able to find a place we could eat at."

"Just being given the chance to spend time with you is more than enough to me Alice." Odu said, looking straight into Alice's eyes, "we could have spent the whole time talking in your living room and I wouldn't have cared."

"That's so sweet of you to say Odu." Alice said smiling sweetly, a blush even dusted her cheeks from the sentiment.

Odu meant every word of what he just said to Alice, but even so he could feel his face heat up from under his exoskeleton from her beautiful smiling face and sparkling baby blue eyes that would put the crystal clear water in the Mount Pillar Reservoir to shame.

Just as the sun was beginning to set over the New York skyline Alice and Odu finished their meal a couple hours before 'Chalk Point Kitchen' closed. They paid for their meal and left; with Alice holding on to Odu's again offered upper arm.

Dusk was starting to settle over the city, it was quite but in a soothing and peaceful kind of way. The couple was walking beside Central Park and it was bustling with activity, but not by people and that gave Alice an idea.

"Hey Odu follow me for a minute." Alice said excitedly as she led the Danain onto a lit concrete walk way.

Odu raised his brow curious but he didn't object as he followed the blonde woman as she held his bigger hand. They walked for a minute through the park until they came by a wooden cart full of plastic wrapped items, Alice went over to it as Odu stood back. Alice bought a small package of bird seed from the lady vender and motioned Odu to follow her further down the walk way which he did obediently.

It didn't take long until they arrived to a wooden area with high branched tree's and what surprised Odu is that Alice started whistling as she began opening the page she had just bought.

"What are you doing that for?" Odu whispered, he didn't have to but something told him to talk in a quieter voice.

"Just watch." Alice respond, whispering as well before she whistled again, sounding like she was mimicking a bird call.

Then three little bright red cardinals flew down from the tree tops as they returned Alice's call, they landed gracefully and looked up at the blue dressed woman with bright pleading dark eyes.

"Hi guy's." Alice whispered, bending onto her knees as she offered a hand full of multi colored seed's, "You hungry?"

The middle cardinal probably the bravest of the three, just hoped up to Alice and took a glance at her again before plopping itself onto the small pile of seeds. It just began eating when his buddy's finally came over and joined in on the feast. Odu happened to look up when he heard more tweets and saw more bird's not just cardinals coming to the forest floor.

"Do you want to try feeding them Odu?" Alice asked getting the Danian's attention.

"Alright." Odu answered, a bit unsure but be decided to give it a try.

"Just get down low and gently offer the food to them." Alice instructed as she poured some bird seed into the Danian's cupped hands.

Odu nodded before lowering his hands low to the ground, after waiting for a few moments a pretty blue jay walked up to the blue Danian. But the female must have been a little shy because she looked like she needed a little persuasion, so Odu just smiled as she motioned her forward with a single index finger.

The female chirped once as she jumped into the large exoskeleton hands, "Good job Odu!" Alice quietly cheered, smiling broadly.

More colorful feathered birds just followed and soon not only Odu's hands were full but also his arms! "They seem to like you Odu!" Alice giggled as the Danian was trying to sit as still as possible.

"I think so too!" Odu chuckled, but then looked at Alice again before he said, "But I like you more."

Alice's face broke out into a blush again as she smiled, "Oh Odu, you big love bug." she respond warmly.

Odu let whatever seeds that were left in his hands fall to the ground as his left head brought Alice closer to his chest. Then without either of them saying a word Odu's face came closer until Alice closed her eyes and could feel his lips on her's.

Danian's weren't like other creatures and Alice thought Odu's lips would feel weird or uncomfortable, but she was surprised by how soft the blue Danian's lips were despite his body being covered by a natural armor only found on Danian's. But Alice surprised Odu went she started giggling even when their lips were still connected.

"What's wrong?" Odu asked concerned after he pulled away, thinking he did something wrong.

"Sorry!" Alice started, still giggling a little bit, "I couldn't help it, your lips tickle me!"

"My lips tickle you?" Odu asked, disbelieve all over his face.

"Yes! I never knew a Danian's lips can be ticklish." Alice responded.

Then Odu wickedly grinned, "Then let me kiss you some more!" he said snatching Alice and peppering her face with kisses.

"AH! ODU STOP!" Alice screeched, but she continued to squeal and as tried in vain to worm her way out of Odu's grip but he held on tight.

After a minute Odu finally stopped as he held a giggling Alice in his arms, "Come on," she started standing back up, "we better get back its almost completely dark."

"Good point." Odu responded, standing up as well.

It didn't take long to get to the Apartment, before long Alice wiped her makeup off, let her hair down and was changed into her PJ's; she sat beside Odu on his pallet.

"This is what I really wanted to see Odu." Alice said getting the Danian to look at her, Alice's three cats came down stairs and were beginning to get comfortable on the pallets soft surface to sleep on, "What you're really like I mean."

"And do you like the real me?" Odu asked.

"A sweet Danian who can let loose and be silly too." Alice said before nodding her head with a sweet look on her face, "Yeah I do."

Odu smiled as he brought Alice into his arms again, looking deep into those eyes that he now adores, "Good." He said before kissing her deeply.

Alice managed to keep her giggling at bay until Odu and her pulled away so they could catch their breath, "Night Odu." Alice whispered as Odu tucked to both of them into bed.

"Sleep well, Alice." Odu quietly responded as Alice fell asleep in his arm, her head rested on both his left arms.

Then a soft sound of chirping and humming filled the room; Odu lulled the entire room to sleep with his singing until he finally yawned and fell asleep as well.

 **A/N** **: FINALLY! I thought I would NEVER get that chapter done! But I did and I'll be getting chapters out faster now that my long semester is over, so that's my early Christmas present to. See you all next time!**


	16. Dating Odu-Bathax 3 of 3

**A/N** **: Here's the next to last chapter! I still can't believe it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

The following Friday Alice woke at the crack of dawn, but not by her own choosing. "Mmm… Good morning Odu. Thanks for the pretty wake up call." Alice mumbled as her rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, smiling with gratitude.

Of course Alice slept beside Odu after their date last night, but to make sure she wouldn't be late for her first hour class the blonde asked the Battlemaster to wake her up that morning. And Odu, being the gentleman he is, kept his promise but he woke Alice up a little bit earlier so he could spend so more time with the young woman before she left.

The said Danian had his head cocked up with his right upper arm as he looked down at the sill tired woman with a smile, "Your welcome Alice and thank you for the complement on my singing." He answered with a proud grin.

"(giggle) But you know I mean that every time you sing right?" Alice asked as she sat up to stretch.

"I know you do Alice," Odu started with a chuckle, "it's just nice to hear it from you."

That response made Alice blush and she rewarded him with a soft kiss on both of his cheeks; first on his left then his right, "Odu, you're such a sweet bug." Alice said, smiling as she stood up to go into her room.

Odu's eyes were on her the whole time until she disappeared into the hallway, " _I wish she'd kiss_ _me like that every morning_." Odu sighed to himself.

Alice went straight to her closet to pull out some cloths, not noticing Snow who had slept on her bed last night until she heard her owner enter the room. The white fluffy cat 'meowed' her good morning before uncurling her tail to stretch her legs.

"Well good morning Snow!" Alice exclaimed surprised, "Sorry baby, I didn't see you."

Snow didn't seem to care as she jumped off the bed and walked over to rub against the woman's legs, purring happily. Just then Midnight and Tiger came from upstairs to join in on the 'love feast' meowing and purring also until Alice picked one of them up, which happened to be Snow because she was closer.

"Don't tell me you guys are hungry already!" Alice exclaimed as she petted Snows soft head, she was then answered by louder meows and round pleading eyes.

"Ok, I'll be in there in a minute!" Alice sighed in defeat, shaking her head at the pitiful sight.

Midnight and Tiger then scurried out of the room to the kitchen the moment Alice finished saying that, wanting to be there when Alice was finished getting ready for work. Snow however stayed even after Alice sat her back on the ground, the female cat wanted to keep her owner company a little while longer. So Snow just jumped back on the bed and sat as Alice finished picking out cloths.

Since today was going to be a little chilly Alice decided to wear a blue turtle neck with dark blue jeans and her blue kitten heels she wore last night, she had to fold up the sleeves some because the sweater was a little big. She put the cloths on the bed and after she changed, Alice put her pajamas on the bed to wear later on.

Alice gave Snow a loving scratch behind the ears before she joined the other felines in the kitchen and the young woman walked across the hall into the bathroom. She didn't go _too_ crazy with her makeup but Alice put in more of an effort because it would be the last time she would see her students until after fall break was over. After she put on her foundation, light pink blush, and powder Alice began working on her eyes. Not doing a cat eye but just making them 'pop' a little more than usual; using an eye liner pencil, light blue eye shadow, and mascara with a lash volume brush she did just that. To complete her look Alice painted on cotton candy pink lip gloss so her eyes could remain the face statement and spritzed on some blueberry perfume.

For her hair Alice just combed all the tangles out, then she braided one of her bottom strains to wrap around her head to make it like a head band after she secured it with a hair clip. "Hmm… not bad." Alice commented when she studied her look in the mirror, "I just hope it's not too much."

After Alice put everything in the bathroom away she walked back across the hall onto her bed room. She went to her dresser; picking out a pair of small silver hoop earrings and long silver chain necklace from her jewelry box. Alice grabbed her purse before leaving the room, when she walked out into the living room what she saw made her laugh like crazy!

"Help!" Odu pleaded as he was ambushed by cats on his pallet, all were either trying to climb on him, rubbing up against his hard exoskeleton, or swiping at his red antennas as the blue Danian laid on his back.

"Hold on Odu I'll save you!" Alice exclaimed, still laughing as she let her white cross body purse fall to the ground and scooped up Tiger and Snow as the said Battlemaster held up Midnight with just one hand.

All three cats just looked up at the both of them with 'what'd we do?' looks on their faces. "Ok guy's I get the message you can eat now!" Alice told her cats as she walked over to the kitchen to pour out some food.

All three felines were at her side in a flash and were chowing down like they haven't seen food in months! "Sorry about that Odu," Alice apologized to the blue Danian, "you can go back to sleep now."

"Can I give you a 'goodbye kiss' first?" Odu asked pleadingly, standing up to his full height.

"Of course you can." Alice giggled as Odu took her into his arms to give her a tender kiss on the lips. The young woman was getting used to the Danain's 'lips' now so they weren't as ticklish to her anymore, but Alice liked how softly Odu always seemed to kiss her.

"Mmm…" Alice sighed before pulling away, smiling that smile Odu has come to adore, "Thank you, I'll see you later Ok?"

Odu just nodded as he reluctantly released his hold on her waist. Alice retrieved her purse from the floor and walked out of the Apartment, but not before grabbing a fuzzy white coat and tan gloves.

"Burr! Good thing I wore a jacket, its colder them thought it would be!" Alice commented to herself as the swiftly walked down the sidewalk, but before she knew it she was at the Community Art Studio just as Miss Mulberry was opening the doors.

The morning went by without a hitch and soon it was lunch time, instead of going out in the cold wind again Miss Mulberry was kind enough to make chicken noodle soup with homemade rolls for the both of them. "Thanks for the soup Miss Mulberry, it's perfect for a cold day like today!" Alice said to the older woman as she sat down with her bowl and saucer with two rolls on it.

"No problem dear, I've been meaning to make this for a while now." Miss mulberry responded with a wave of her hand, "So tell me how your date went, it was the last one right?"

Alice couldn't help but smile and blush again, despite the sadness she felt in her heart, "It went very well, Odu is funnier then I took him for!"

"That's great to hear. But he's not too much of a funny guy right?" Miss Mulberry asked with a raised brow and a worried tone on that last part.

"Oh no!" Alice reassured her as she shook her head a couple times, "But every now and then he likes to be a little silly around me."

"That's good," Miss Mulberry sighed, "because those kinds of men who can't take anything seriously drive me crazy!"

"Know what you mean remember the one guy? Andrew, who used to flirt with me the whole time we had the same art classes together?" Alice asked, remembering when she took Miss Mulberry evening art classes after she got done with Collage.

"Yes!" Miss Mulberry exclaimed, "I swear that boy spent more time joking around then painting! That's why I had to ask him leave!"

"I'm glad you did though," Alice started bringing another spoonful of soap to her mouth, "because if you **hadn't** , I would've done more than just asked him to leave!"

That got both of them laughing but after that they had to stay quiet so they could finish their lunch before Alice's next class arrived. Pretty soon the last class of the day was over and Alice was waving goodbye to Miss Mulberry until they met up for lunch next week.

Before Alice went home she made a small detour to a well-known shop in mid-town to grab a gift for Odu, but she hide it in her purse for now so he wouldn't see it. "I'm back Odu!" Alice called out when she finally made it through the door.

"There you are!" Odu exclaimed, sounding relieved as he come over to her, "I was beginning to think I was going to have to go looking for you!"

"I'm sorry." Alice answered, remorseful, "I went shopping to get a gift for Miss Mulberry's birthday next week and it took longer than I thought it would!"

"That's ok Alice, your home now that's what matters." Odu said, smiling as he took the smaller woman's hands into his. Then after only a few seconds of holding her softer fleshy hands he realized something, "Alice your hands are freezing!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I meant to put on my gloves while I was out but I forgot." Alice explained.

"Come over here then." Odu said, almost like an order but with a softer tone, the young woman just giggled as Odu took her purse and set it on the kitchen counter before leading her over to the pallet in the living room. She also wanted to protest when Odu proceeded to taking off her coat but the Battlemaster wouldn't hear any of it.

"But I can just use a blanket Odu," Alice continued, "you don't have too baby me."

"I know I don't," Odu started with an amused chuckle, "and why bother with a blanket when you have **me** to keep you warm."

Alice just had to sigh and smile with defeat when she saw there was no changing his mind, so she just took off her shoes and sat down beside the blue Danian on the made shift bed.

"Nuh uh," Odu started, shaking his head, "not there." He then wrapped the blonde woman in a hug and pulled her onto his lap, then Odu grabbed a white fuzzy blanket to put around the both of them. "There, is that better?" he asked cheekily.

"Yes, I feel much better now," Alice said, giggling as she snuggled more into Odu's chest.

"Good," Odu started rather smugly, "because I'm not letting go until I leave and even then you'll need a crow bar to pry me off of you!"

"Oh no! Please don't do that to me Odu!" Alice faked pleaded, she knew it was a joke.

"Ok, I won't." Odu answered chuckling.

Alice then felt very sleepy all of a sudden, her baby blue eyes began to droop and she even started yawning! "I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was." Alice said drowsy.

"Go to sleep if you want to Alice," Odu told her gently, looking down at her beautiful face, "I can hold you tell you wake up."

"Thanks' Odu," Alice whispered, "you're such a sweet bug. You now that?"

Odu then chuckled softly as Alice finally fell asleep, "I do now." He whispered.

Danian's were not like humans; they could go day's without eating, drinking, or even sleeping depending on the Danian you're talking to. Because Odu was a Battlemaster was usually stretched to the limit when it came to preforming his duties to his Tribe and is Queen, but this time he wasn't up all night on guard duty at the north gate.

Odu couldn't tear his eyes away from the sleeping beauty he held in his arms, thinking if he looked away he'd miss something. " _Where has she been my whole life?_ " Odu thought to himself, red eyes were soft for the first time ever, " _She has stolen my heart in just a few days._ "

The entire Saturday was spent talking and Odu was even given the chance to explore Alice's upstairs Art Studio; that is until the constant groaning of the hulking Danian's footsteps made Alice a little nervous and frankly Odu was too. Odu would have felt very guilty if he had made a hole in Alice's ceiling!

By the time Sunday rolled around the Battlemaster felt like he was a changed Danian. "Odu?" Alice asked, getting the blue bug's attention, "Why did you become a Battlemaster?"

Alice was wearing a short sleeved thin blue sweater, khaki pants, white tennis shoes, and a tan jacket with large round brown buttons going down the front. The two of them were now in the park getting ready for Odu's departure back to Perim, but Alice wanted to know that one thing as she held the blue Danian's left upper arm.

The semi-early afternoon autumn sun shined brightly from above as the two of them same to a stop in a deserted clearing. Odu's raised an eye brow but he wasn't that surprised that Alice asked that, she did warned him she can be curious about certain things.

"It wasn't my own choosing," Odu started, "when a Danian is born his roll within the Tribe is decided by our current Queen, but I was a… special case. I was originally going to be a simple Mandiblor but I felt my calling was higher up so after many solan's of proving myself, I became the Battlemaster assigned to training new guards and warriors."

"And through all that you kept your true self hidden?" Alice asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"You are correct." Odu answered with a chime in his voice.

"Then why show me?" Alice asked again, smirking as she turned toward him.

Odu just looked at her with a twinkle in his eye before answering, "Because you're a special woman Alice and I knew you'd understand."

Alice just smiled as she took her gift for Odu from her right pocket; it was a plastic baggy filling to the brim with every kind of colorful candy you can think of, along with two very large lollipops sticking out of the tied cotton candy pink ribbon top. "Remember when I got home late from work on Friday? Well I was looking for a gift, but it was for **you,** not Miss Mulberry. I got this from the best candy store in New York, 'Dylan's Candy Bar'."

Odu took the sugary package from Alice with wide eyes, "Why did you buy me this?" he asked, a little confused.

"Because there's more to you than meets the eyes, and I think it's tragic that you don't let other's see what I've seen." Alice said sadly, "At least promise you'll try to not keep your heart locked away?"

Odu glanced down at the candy he held in his hand before looking at Alice again, smiling warmly, "Ok, but only for **you** Alice." Then he bent down to give her another kiss, trying to sear the memory of her warm and velvety lips in his head.

Reluctantly the two of them pulled away so they could breathe, "Bye Alice, I'd better go." Odu said turning around to leave.

"Odu!" Alice called out, the said Battlemaster turned to look back at the young woman, "I know you and the other Leader's aren't on the best terms; but could you send a message or something to them saying I need another week to… decide?"

Odu understood what she meant, even though he didn't like it at all he returned a small smile and a single nod before waving another goodbye, turning back around and disappearing from view. Odu was under the shade of a tree when he pulled out the device that would take him home, "Until a week passes, my sweet one." He whispered as he pressed the button, returning to Mount Pillar.

"I better get back," Alice said out loud to herself as she walked down a sidewalk that lead out of the park, "I have a lot of thinking to do."

 **A/N: And finished, but not quite! Now comes the grand finally; who will Alice chose to marry? Stay tuned to find out, see you all next time!**


	17. My Chose is

**A/N** **: Here it is everyone the final chapter of 'Dating Chronicle's'! (sniffle) I have to say its bitter sweet, I never thought this story would be this popular. I just wanted to personally thank every one of you who's followed this story from start to finish, as well as left the best reviews! So enough of me being sappy, now it's time to find out who Alice will choose as her husband; so 3-2-1 action!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its character's, the TV show or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

Alice left like she was in a daze the entire walk back and soon ended up on her Apartment steps, when she opened the door her cats were already there waiting for her; "Hi guy's I'm back." The young blond told her cats softly.

After she closed the door, Alice let her body fall to its knees right there on the floor; "It's choosing time now; this is going to be the toughest decision I've ever made in my whole life!" Alice exclaimed, suddenly feeling like she hasn't slept in a week.

Snow responded with a long and smooth 'meow' in understanding as she and Alice's other two felines came over to their beloved owner. The white fluffy cat sat on Alice's lap while Tiger and Midnight went to either side of her; all three looked up at her with big eyes filled with love as they purred in the most comforting way they could.

"Aw my sweet kitty's," Alice sighed, feeling her eyes get all misty as she gathered all three cats into her arms in a gentle hug, "I don't know what it'd do without any of you."

Most cats didn't like to be held for long periods of time but Snow, Midnight, and Tiger were not just any other cats; whenever Alice came home after a hard day or just felt down, they were always there for her and would do anything the make their owner happy again.

Alice held her three cats for what felt like hours, then he felt something rough rubbing against both her cheek. When she opened her eyes Alice found Snow, Tiger, and Midnight; they were licking up the tears that were starting to trail down her cheeks slowly. Alice gasped softly she never meant to cry and didn't understand why she did as the wiped away the remaining wet spots with her fingers.

"Wow, that was weird," Alice whispered to herself, "I haven't cried in a long time. I don't even remember the last time I shedded a single tear."

Midnight meowed up her owner again, almost sounded like she was asking. 'Are you ok?"

"I'm ok now Midnight," Alice said, smiling down to her worried kitty's, "I think I'm just exhausted. How about we go ahead and eat dinner, then go to bed a little early today."

All three cats responded with a universal 'meow', they were always approval of an early meal! After she poured food into each tin bowl, Alice decided to order a pizza from the nearby parlor. She placed the order and not fifteen minutes later a knock came to the door, "Thank you very much." Alice told the young pizza delivery guy, she gave him the money and he handed off the medium sized pizza to her.

After she closed the door Alice took the pizza and placed it on the kitchen island, she went to the overhead cabinets and got down a white dinner plate. Alice went back over to the pizza box and placed three pieces of thin crusted pepperoni pizza on her plate, then going to sit on the couch in the living room.

She must have been famished because Alice scarfed down half the pizza by the time 5 o'clock rolled around, "Jeez I can be such a pig sometimes!" the blond hair woman said to herself as she placed the remaining pieces of pizza in a refrigerator and threw away the box.

Alice went back into her room and changed into her PJ's; a black long sleeve shirt with neon pink fuzzy pants with black cats paw prints running all over them. Alice had just put her clothes in the hamper when her three cats came into the room, they had just finished eating and wanted to stay with Alice that night.

"You guys ready for bed?" Alice asked as she got comfortable under the covers.

The cats jumped onto the bed, curled up on the comforter and began purring as the response to Alice's question, "Good night then baby's, sleep well." Alice told her cats before closing her eyes.

Unfortunately that night and every night for that entire week Alice would have a hard time sleeping; she couldn't help but think about Sunday when she would have face the Tribe Leaders again, with the decision that would change not only her life but the life of the creature she would chose to marry.

On Monday Alice just stayed home and watch TV, she didn't feel like doing anything that day. She was watching her favorite show on the History Channel, 'American Pickers' then feeling a little chilly she reached for a blanket Alice had hanging on the right arm rest of the coach. As Alice grasped the blankest wooly surface she paused; remembering how Maxxor used that sheet as they were returning to the Apartment after their date.

Alice couldn't help but smile as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, " _This blanket_ _can't compare to the one Maxxor used_ ," Alice thought, " _it had more of a meaning behind it_."

Tuesday soon came and Alice was having lunch with Miss Mulberry at 'Four and Twenty Blackbirds', a cute little bakery that was right next door to the Community Art Studio. "Alice are you alright?" Miss Mulberry asked worriedly, "You seem very distant today."

Alice looked up from her untouched Apple pie with whip cream topping, she had just been poking at it with a fork ever since the waitress sat it in front of her, "Oh yes Miss Mulberry I'm ok," Alice said, though she sounded like her mind was still elsewhere, "I guess I'm just not that hungry for pie."

Miss Mulberry just stared at Alice for a long time, not at all convinced by the young woman's response, "Are you thinking about the Leaders?" Miss Mulberry asked, gently as she placed a hand on the younger woman's.

"Yeah," Alice sighed, defeated, "It must be pretty obvious huh?"

Miss Mulberry would normally respond with a blunt 'Very!' But this time she saw something in Alice's baby blue eyes that showed conflicted feelings going on inside her; nervousness, confusion, sadness, and maybe even some… _guilt_?

"Alice." Miss Mulberry finally said. Alice finally looked up at the older woman and saw she was smiling warmly, like a mother would do if she was talking to her own daughter, "I know I've never been in your shoes… and can't tell you who you should or shouldn't marry, but let me give you one piece of advice. Love can be a very mysterious emotion; for some it comes naturally and maybe even easily, but for others some may have to look harder for it. But there are some who go about their lives and the word 'love' doesn't even cross their minds once; but then fate decrees everyone must learn to love another and then one day love quiet literally falls into ones lap. Now, whether they chose to notice this love and embrace it or just completely ignore it is up to them."

Before the older woman continued a small smirk appeared on her face, but it wasn't wicked more like a knowing smirk, "But over the last few weeks I've seen a change in you Alice, I don't know what these Leaders have done but you just seem to have this glow. I can't quite put my finger on what it is; but I know for a fact it has made a lasting impression on you and I love what I'm seeing beginning to unfold."

Alice just let the words Miss Mulberry said to her sink in, then in a flash she had the older woman in a tight embrace which was lovingly returned, "I'd be lying if I said this will be easy Alice," Miss Mulberry whispered into Alice's ear, "but if you ever need someone to talk to… I'm right here."

"Thank you… Miss Mulberry." Alice whispered back, but it was so soft Miss Mulberry almost couldn't hear it, but she understood just fine as she tightened the hold on the younger woman just a hair more.

Not surprisingly Miss Mulberry paid for the meal and after another warm hug and wave, Alice walked back to the Apartment. Even though it was the beginning of the afternoon the streets were completely deserted and Alice couldn't help but feel a twinge of nervousness go through her, keeping a constant watch around her in case someone tried to jump her at any moment.

But then she remembered when Chaor scared all those thugs to protect her on more than one occasion, " _Chaor was so brave,_ " Alice thought, immediately relaxing somewhat as a small smile came to her face, " _and I truly believe what he said; that that he would fight a hundred men if it means to keep me from harm._ "

On Wednesday Alice was spending the day in her upstairs Art Studio, she hadn't spent a lot of time there the last couple of weeks and she wanted to catch up on a few projects that were still in the works. The young blond haired woman had started on a portrait of her three cats; Alice had begun sketching it and now she was going to start painting it.

It was a very beautiful sketch; in the background was a long velvet curtain with a golden rope and a large vase of roses on the left side of the picture with Alice's three cats front-and-center. Alice never had her kitty's stand in a certain place while the sketch was being done; she wanted to see how well she could draw them by memory and if you were looking at the picture now you would never have known, it looked just like a photograph!

Tiger was curled up with his tail wrapped around him, but he was alert with his head up and stunning green eyes looked to his left at an unknown object. Midnight was sitting to Tigers left, piercing yellow eyes looking down at a pretty white rainbow speckled ball of yarn that was tangle in her legs. Snow however was right behind the both of them looking straight ahead, her beautiful blue orbs would catch eye of every person who would happen to pass by this painting.

Alice started on the background first, after completing it she decided to let it dry for a few hours before Alice began work of painting out the details of the cats. As Alice was getting up from her easel's stool, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. When she looked Alice saw the very same painting Iflar had created while he was staying with her. Alice had never took it down from the extra easel she let Iflar use, and it was still in the same spot next to the window.

The young blond haired woman walked only two steps to the front of the painting and just started at the masterpiece a few moments more, " _Iflar's such a good painter,_ " Alice thought, smiling softly as her fingertips barley grazed the canvases acrylic paint surface, " _and it was so_ _sweet of him to paint me in such a way._ "

On Thursday Alice could be seen walking around the park, over the next few days New York would be seeing unseasonably warm weather for Fall and Alice wanted to enjoy it before it started getting frigid cold when Winter finally came around. She wasn't the only one, everyone and their dogs were out enjoy the day at the park; Alice could see kids on the playgrounds, owners playing Frisbees with there for legged friends, family's having picnics, and even birds watchers were out-and-about to catch sight of a finch or two.

As Alice was passing by a clearing near the center of the park, she spotted an event going on and it looked like an elegant affair. Alice then realized it was a wedding; the clearing was decked out so nicely with table and chairs, lined with silk and tied with red ribbons. The gazebo that was also in the clearing had flowers and red ribbons strung everywhere! A crowd was gathering around a wooden platform, Alice then saw the beautiful bride and handsome groom as they shared their first dance as husband and wife.

Alice could help but remember when Mudeenu and her shared their first dance while they were on their date at 'Patzeria Family and Friends', " _Mudeenu was so romantic_ ," Alice thought, smile creeping onto her face as she remembered the blissful memory, " _and charming. He certainly_ _knows how to make a woman feel like a lady!_ "

Soon Friday came around, Alice suddenly had a sweet tooth and decided to go to the one place she hasn't been in months, 'Ladoratorio Del Gelato' the best Italian ice cream store in New York. When she got there Alice must have spent a good thirty minutes just looking at all the different flavors, it all looked and sounded so yummy!

Finally Alice decided on a double scoop of cookie's and cream in a waffle bowl dipped in chocolate. As she exited the tiny Italian ice cream store, Alice couldn't help but think about Odu-Bathax as she stared at the bowl of white gelato with Oreo crumbs all through it, " _I wonder if_ _Odu would have wanted to try some of this while he was here,_ " Alice thought spooning another helping into her mouth, then she giggled a little before continuing, " _I bet he would have ate everything in the shop! After all he did say he liked sweets!_ "

Soon it was Saturday and Alice spent that **entire day** pacing around the Apartment going between each of the Tribe Leaders to try and narrow them down in any way; until after hours of getting nowhere she finally gave up and plopped herself on the couch with a sigh of defeat. If anyone besides her cats had been watching the whole event they would have thought the young woman was mad!

But Snow, Tiger, and Midnight would never think that of their owner, after all Alice has been known to do that every now and then to come up with another art or story idea. All three felines knew this time was different though and felt their hearts break as they watched as Alice began to weep in despair from her spot on the couch.

Now it was the middle of the night but Alice's mind was too awake to sleep; she laid on her comforter, starting intently at the ceiling as the moons light streamed through the bedroom window. Then a thought came to her mind; Alice then turned on the lamp as she scooted off her bed. Snow, Midnight, and Tiger who was sleeping on the bed too began to stir and watched as Alice opened up her closet doors. She crouched down and brought out something that Alice has had stored on her shoe racks right side the entire time she has lived in New York; collectable storage tins that Alice used to store her collection of Chaotic Cards.

There were five all together each a different color to represent each of the five Tribes of Perim; but as of now Alice only got out the Overworlder, Underworlder, Danian, and Mipedian tins carrying them with her and sat them gently on the bed.

Alice's cats looked curiously at the tins as they came closer to the young woman as she sat cross-legged on her bed, "This is my card collection you guys," Alice whispered to her cats, "I've had these ever since I was a little girl still living at the orphanage."

She sat the four of them in front of her and open them up to get out five specific cards. Alice then placed Maxxor's, Chaor's, Crown Prince Iflar's, Prince Mudeenu's and Odu-Bathax's cards in a single file line in front of her on the bed. You have no idea how long it took Alice to find these ultra-rare cards and on few occasions she had to pay a pretty price for them, but it was worth it to have them in Alice's hands and kept all of her cards in pristine condition.

But these five cards Alice kept in clear coated sleeves so they couldn't get scratched and she stared at each of them, going down the line for ages. As she looked at the individual Leader's, Alice could feel a smile come to her face and a flutter sensation in her chest. After she finished off with Odu's card for the umpteenth time Alice's smile slipped as a feeling of dread swept over her.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Alice asked herself mournfully, her heart feeling like it was in a vise.

All her three cats could do was meow sadly, wishing there was something more they could do to comfort Alice. The said woman then crossed her arms over her propped up right leg and placed her forehead on it, Alice then closed her eyes to try to 'clear her mind' somehow so she could think.

After a few minutes of silence Alice could have sworn she heard a breath of wind even though she felt nothing, then someone whispering clearly in her ears, " **Follow your heart, Alice.** "

Alice's head snapped up the second she heard that, or thought she did, "Did you guys hear something?" Alice asked her cats.

The three felines just looked up at her with confusion and a weird look on their faces, as if asking, 'What are you talking about?'

"I-I could have sworn I heard someone talking." Alice said out loud softly, but strangely, for someone who heard a voice even though no one as around, she was very calm! Alice then looked down at the five Chaotic Cards that were still sitting on the bed, "Follow my heart…" She whispered, repeating what the voice said as she picked them all up and brought them closer to her face.

Alice didn't know whose voice it was, whether it was male or female, or even how they knew her name; but the soft whisper was soothing and comforting like a parent trying console their child about a life changing decision. Alice knew in her heart she made the right choice about going out with the Tribe Leader's, but now that the time has come to choose…

Alice felt her heart tightening again and she quickly put her hand over her heart… she couldn't even finish what she was thinking. Then she eyes widen tremendously as a realization came to her mind, "Could it be…" Alice whispered out loud.

Her cats just looked at one another, each mirroring an 'I don't know' look to each other as they seemed to shrug.

Then for the first time in this entire week a happy smile came to Alice's face as her eyes seemed to become two shades brighter, "I've made my choice kitties." Alice told her cats. Snow, Tiger, and Midnight seemed to jump for joy and came over to Alice's lap to give her a cuddle.

"Thank you so much guy's, for being patient with me these past few days." Alice said, smile still evident as she gathered her felines closer, "Now I'm going to follow my heart and see where it takes me."

At that very same moment in the world known as Perim the five Tribe Leader's couldn't sleep either; all were wide eyed and bushy tailed, so to speak. However they weren't 'happy', in fact they were anything but!

They were all standing outside on their chambers balconies; Maxxor, Iflar, and Mudeenu were staring up at the moon while Chaor, and Odu-Bathax just looked out at the vast dark landscape of the Underworld. The Leaders all thought about the woman they had left behind and never stopped thinking about her ever since they left Earth.

" _Whatever happens tomorrow,_ " they all thought at the same time, each holding their gift from the blond haired woman securely in their hands, " _my feelings for you will not change… my Alice._ "

Just as soon as the sun came up over New York it slipped under the horizon in a pool of yellow, pink, red, and a hint of little blue. In the park it was semi-dark with lit street lamps and fireflies buzzing around without a care in the world. There was no body in the park no one would dare walk Central Park at night unless you were asking someone to mug you, even if it was just after sunset.

But then in a deserted clearing there was a sudden 'whiz' sound and a flash of white light then standing in the middle was the five Tribe Leaders, all arriving at the same time. Normally the five creatures would fight the second they all saw each other; but this time they only looked at the other, looks and faces cool but they still kept their muscles tense.

None of them said a word to each other as they started walking do north, even though a meeting place was never specified they had a funny feeling about were the find the blonde haired woman. After only about 20 minutes or so they arrived at the place where Alice had bandaged both Maxxor and Chaor's wounds, not far from where they first ' _met_ ' her. The moon's rays from above barley broke the night's darkness, but the Leaders could clearly make out the form of Alice as she sat on the wooden park bench.

Even though she didn't have to Alice had put a little effort into her appearance. She wore a pretty pastel pink short sleeve top that had a fabric flower on the collar and pink lace details tucked into khaki shorts that weren't **incredibly** short with peep-toe pastel pink shoes with an inch wedge heel. Alice also did her makeup relatively simple giving her a 'natural look' and her perfectly curled hair draped over her shoulders; the only jewelry she wore as gold studs in her ears.

The young woman had her head down and was playing with a lock of her hair as if thinking. Then Alice heard the rustling of grass. When the blond haired woman looked up she saw the five Tribe Leaders walking calmly up to her; Alice couldn't help but softly smile as she stood up, neatly folding her hands in front of her.

The Leaders faces were expressionless; but their eyes softened somewhat as a fraction of a nod escaped, stopping only 10 feet from the blonde woman. Alice's was the same way, even though she was smiling her face gave away nothing as she looked at each of the male creatures silently one-by-one. Alice then took a deep soothing breath before finally speaking.

"Before I tell you all my choice I wanted to first say these last few weeks have been like a dream come true for me. My childhood wasn't the best as you already know, so when I was still living at the orphanage I loved watching 'Chaotic' and seeing all of you because…" Alice then tried to cover her face with her hands as she began to blush, but ended up only covering her cheeks as she looked up shyly at the taller males, "…I'm not gonna lie, I kind of had a crush on the five of you when I was just a little girl."

The Leaders breathed a singled huff as a crack of a smile came to their faces after they heard that, but they still kept their composer as they continued to stare unblinking at Alice.

Alice became very sad then; her hands went back to hang at her sides and her smile disappeared from her face, "But there's something I need to confess;" she began, eyes casted down, "I've spent this whole week trying to choose between the five of you but I couldn't. Then I realized something…"

Alice saw her baby blue eyes starting to blur as she shook like a leaf, she tried to continue but she was unable to keep her voice from cracking as she looked back up at the Leaders; but Alice felt like she was looked through them and not _at_ them. "…I couldn't choose just _one_ of you because… **I'M IN LOVE WITH ALL OF YOU**!"

Maxxor, Chaor, Iflar, Mudeenu, and Odu-Bathax's eyes all snapped wide as a gasp came to their lips; it wasn't the sudden scream from the human woman, but the words that Alice had just spoke that stunned them the most.

Alice's legs suddenly seemed to finally give out and her knees hit the grass hard but she never felt the impact, "…p-please believe me…" Alice sobbed, huge tears streamed down her face like rain to spatter on her bare legs, eyes glued forward, "…I tried my best… but it's true. All my life I've been deprived of experiencing any kind of love and I never knew what it was like until I went out with each you. And you all made me HAPPY… happier than I've been in a very long time. So please… I'm begging you… don't force me to pick just Maxxor, Chaor, Iflar, Mudeenu or you Odu because I **can't**."

Alice then covered her face as she continued to cry onto her lap, finally revealing her broken heart to the world. The Leaders just stared at Alice's quaking form, eyes remained as wide as saucers their mouths finally beginning to close slowly. The world around the group seemed to dissipate; the sound of cars vanished, the bright neon lights dimmed until they completely went out, even the park in which everyone stood could have all melted away and none of them would have cared.

The broken hearted human woman now wept softer tears, but she still couldn't bring herself to lift her head to look at the five male creatures. The said Leaders too didn't know what to do or say for that matter; they continued to stand there numb, unable to move or speak. Well… almost all of them…

"Well this is something I wasn't expecting at all." Odu stated, snapping the other Leaders out of their trances. The remaining male Leaders looked to their left at the blue Danian, who was standing at the very end. The said Battlemaster looked at the other Leaders coolly, even with a small trace of a smile before he continued, "Maybe we can come to some agreement, perhaps even a… _packed marriage_."

"Packed Marriage!" Iflar exclaimed shocked, the other Leaders either shook their heads at the prospect or murmured to themselves.

"Pack-what?" Alice asked lifting her head at last, cheeks stained with tears and eyes red.

"In Perim we have something called a 'packed marriage'." Maxxor explained, "It's not uncommon at all for a male creature to have two or three wives, but a woman having multiple husbands… all from different Tribes, that's never been _heard of_ before!"

"But we can make it work!" Odu exclaimed, clutching his fist tightly with a determined look in his eyes, "After all, we all agree that we love her right?!"

That immediately silenced them all; Maxxor, Chaor, Iflar and Mudeenu slowly looked back at Alice who was still hunched over from her spot on the ground.

"Yes…" Chaor whispered, rough voice soft.

"…it's true." Mudeenu finished.

Iflar couldn't speak but he nodded an affirmative, agreeing fully at what Odu said.

"Alice," Maxxor softly called out, the said woman looked up again eye's still a little misty, "this is something none of us were hoping for." Then the Overworld Leader breathe a sigh before he continued with a warm smile, "But we love you too much to force you to do something that will just hurt you. So… if you're still willing and the others are for this… will you marry us? All of us?"

Alice gasped softly, hope beginning to shine in her baby blue orbs, "You mean I can…?" she asked softly, but her voice drifted and was unable to finish.

Maxxor looked to is left and then right at all the other Leaders, who returned a nod and smile before all five of them got down on one knee, "Yes you can Alice." Iflar said.

"So… Alice," Maxxor started, but all five males said the next part at the same time, voices laced with love that had in their hearts for the human woman, " **Will you marry us?** "

Alice felt her heart fill with love and it showed on her face; a huge happy smile spread across her cheeks and her eyes the Leaders loved began to shine with luster, "YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES **YES**!" Alice screamed as she jumped up; she made only three sprints for the males to throw herself into the arms of one, she didn't care which.

And it happened to be Mudeenu who caught her; he found himself standing up as he held Alice close. The other Leaders smiled happily as they too stood up to watch Alice as she wept even _more_ tears! "I'm sorry guys!" Alice told them, trying to keep her face covered in Mudeenu's chest so they couldn't see her tear stained face anymore, "I thought I was done with crying! But these are _happy tears_ I promise!"

The males couldn't help but chuckle at the woman until she finally dried her cheeks, "Can I kiss you all now?" she asked sweetly.

Alice's now fiancé's laughed as they each got their turn with a warm kiss on the lips; Alice wrapped her arms tightly around each one, kissing with all the love she had in her heart for each and every one of them.

"Can you guy's stay with me tonight?" Alice asked, "Not to… you know, but to spend the night with me? I've missed you all so much."

The Leaders knew what she meant and were all too happy to spend one more night with Alice, who they can now call their fiancée. Alice wanted to hold each of their hands at the same time but she settled with Maxxor's and Chaor's first then taking turns with Mudeenu, Iflar and Odu. They all walked close together until they finally came to Alice's apartment.

When Alice opened the door Snow, Midnight, and Tiger were immediately rubbing against the males legs meowing loudly at the top of their lungs, "Well hello you three!" Maxxor said picking up Snow to rub her head, Chaor also picked up Midnight, and Iflar had Tiger.

"They missed you guys too." Alice told them, petting Tiger since he was closer.

"They weren't the only ones." Iflar said, giving the young woman a peek on the cheek prompting her to blush and smile.

Then Alice yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily making the Leaders grin mischievously. While Alice was changing into her PJ's in her room the males made a huge pallet with the blankets which nearly took up the entire living and kitchen space. When the blonde girl came back in she found the Leaders already getting comfortable with Midnight curled up on Odu's chest, Tiger nestled under Mudeenu's arm and Snow rolled up in a white fluffy ball next to Maxxor's head on the pillow.

Alice couldn't help but giggle as she came over to plop herself on her stomach between Maxxor and Chaor on the cushioned pallet, crying must have taken more out of her then she thought because Alice was asleep when her head hit the pillow.

The Leaders though stayed awake to watch her sleeping form. This was what they missed about Alice when they had to leave her, she looked so beautiful when she slept appearing like 'Sleeping Beauty' to them.

"Will we be able to share her?" Chaor asked quietly, the other Leaders looked at him with a raised brow as the Underworld leader tore his eyes away from Alice to look back at them, "Our hatred for each other wouldn't go away… even if we all marry Alice."

Before any of the others could answer a soft moan was heard, when they looked back at Alice she was sifting to her left side so her face was more easily seen. A smile then came to Maxxor's face, "We'll find a way to make it work Chaor. After all," he started moving a lock of blond hair out of Alice's face, "you don't want to make her sad right?"

"No." Chaor whispered, leaning over to give Alice a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you…" Alice whispered in her sleep; even though she may have been dreaming Alice sounding like she still meant every word as a loving smile came to her face.

"As we love you Alice." Odu whispered before he turned his head around to go to sleep. Chaor and Maxxor carefully covered Alice with a red blanket before they rested their own heads on a pillow.

The group of five male creatures, one human woman, and three cats slept soundly that night; knowing that in the coming day would be full of perpetrations and excitements. The Leaders would be having fights however when they woke up; this time it's not over territory or something insignificant like that…

… but over the design of Alice's wedding ring.

 **A/N** **: KA-BOOM! BOMESHELL! I bet NONE of you was expecting that at all were you? But seriously… did you expect me to write about Alice choosing only one Leader? Even if I'd had written different scenarios it still wouldn't have felt right to me, plus I wanted to do something REALLY out of the box that no other writer has done before (at least as far as I've seen) and this is what I had planned for this story from the very beginning.**

 **But this isn't the end people because there will be a squeal, that's right I said** **sequel** **! After a bombshell like that I didn't want to leave this story 'unfinished', so to speak. The squeal will be called 'Marriage Chronicle's' and it will be rated M for a number of reasons (wink wink).**

 **At first I wanted to publish it after I got done with 'Girl on Fire' but seeing is I have so many chapters left to go on that story, that will DEFINATLY keep me busy for another year or more, I decided to say 'forget that!' and made an executive decision. Right after I update 'Girl on Fire' again the first chapter of 'Marriage Chronicles' will be posted. However it will be awhile because starting Monday another semester of college will begin so you guys know the drill. I don't have as many classes this semester but STILL expect delays because I don't know as of right now what my workload will be like.**

 **So keep an eye out for 'Marriage Chronicle's' in the near future and thank you all again for your support for this story as well as all the beautiful reviews. I hope you liked the ending and see you all again soon!**


	18. Sequal Update

**A/N** **: Hey everybody just in case you don't know already the first chapter of the sequel 'Marriage Chronicle's' id up. So go check it out and let me know what you think!"**


End file.
